un amor dificil pero imposible de olvidar
by anniee17
Summary: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR DIFICIL PERO IMPOSIBLE DE OLVIDAR.**

Hola soy nueva haciendo fanfic´s asi que opinen como voy….. y los personajes no me pertenecen

Pasando los años se despiden para siempre un grupo tan especial que había compartido muchas aventuras juntos, viajes, tragedias estaban en las buenas y las malas y siempre como amigos en especial una chica rubia de ojos azules con un liston rosa y cabello rizado había cambiado su apariencia con el paso de los años pero lo que no había cambio en ella era en su corazón aun sentía lo mismo por un rubio de ojos verdes y con una gorra azul que el portaba toda su vida. Bueno ya a sus 18 años de ambos aun la portaba, terminaban su ciclo de preparatoria y cada quien veía sus opciones ellos eran amigos si podía llamarse asi, nunca arreglaron su situación y se marcharon sin hacerlo.

Hoy en dia la rubia ya a sus 25 años se encontraba en Paris, Francia siendo una triunfadora….

Paul: por aquí Geraldine… bien eso es .. dios contigo es mas fácil el modelaje.. te amo preciosa.

Gerladine: gracias paul crees que a Donatella le gusten para su nueva campaña?

Paul: por supuesto, eres la modelo #1 en todo el mundo, eres una genio, todo lo que toques se convierte en oro, MIDAS.

Geraldine: (sonrojada) basta me pongo muy nerviosa.

Paul: y me encanto que curly cambio ese rubio pasado de moda, pero que te quedaba bien no me mal entiendas, pero con ese corte tan pequeño y ese negro eres tan hermosa,(llorando) ahhhh como desearía trabajar solo contigo y ninguna mas.

Geraldine: gracias Paul, bueno tengo que irme mi libro…

Paul: es cierto, podrias antes de irte firmármelo.

Geraldine: claro Paul todo por ti (firma y lo besa en cada mejilla).

La rubia se retira en su nuevo Ferrari; un obsequio que había adquirido en su carrera de modelo, su hobby era escribir pero antes que nada empezó la rubia de modelo triunfando gracias a sus nuevas amigas la famosa diseñadora Rhonda WELLINGTON-LOYD y su esposo ahora el mejor estilista CURLY quien diría que ellos dos serian ahora parte de la rubia junto con el primer diseñador que la mando al éxito LOUIS. Cuando ella se mudo a Francia lo conocio en la universidad ella estudiaba mientras tanto literatura y lenguas extranjeras; Louis era su compañero de habitación y estudiaba asi diseño de modas como no tenia dinero para contraR modelos usaba a la rubia y de ahí todo empezó su carrera. Entro a la firma de su nuevo libro; ¨UN AMOR DIFICIL PERO IMPOSIBLE DE OLVIDAR¨ era un betseller desde el inicio, termino su firma y se retiro a su penhouse junto a Louis que cuando llego ….

Louis: querida, que hermoso look luces hoy, tan hermosa.

Geraldine: gracias Louis.

Louis: tenemos que ir hoy a una fiesta que me invitaron, vamos Gerladine

Gerladine: ok…. Hay como odio que me digan todos Gerladine.

Louis: es hermoso tu nombre y te va.

Geraldine: es que quien diría que ahora soy Geraldine Patts, pero cuando me escondo soy Helga G. Pataki.

Louis: el precio de la fama ;) pero descuida ese nombre úsalo solo en vacaciones lo acordamos recuerda.

Geraldine: esta bien solo en unos días volveré a mi ciudad y por fin no tendre k usar ese nombre jajajajaja

Louis: ok preciosa ve y cámbiate que habrá mucha gente que tienes que conocer, no tienes romance en Paris eso no puede ser.

Geraldine: pues claro estoy contigo todo el tiempo mi mejor amiga

Louis: gracias querida, pero necesitas un hombre a tu lado.

En la fiesta la rubia traía un vestido negro largo con cola y la espalda al desnudo por frente un escote pronunciado y con una abertura que va desde el suelo hacia toda la pierna casi llegando a la cadera y con unos encajes que se pueden presencias a cada paso que esta da. Junto a ella un hombre guapo de smoking de negro haciendo juego con ella, el era rubio de ojos grises y un acento irresistible para todos, pero había un problema para todas, el tenia preferencia hacia los hombres aunque no todas lo sabían. En la fiesta ella se quedo sola un momento hasta que llego un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color casi llengo a negro preguntando.

Hombre: Geraldine estas bien ¿

Geraldine: gracias…. Mmm te conozco?

Hombre: todos conocen tu nombre Geraldine, pero en especial yo se tu verdadero, ( se le acerca suspicazmente al oído) Helga. G. Pataki…

Geraldine: queeee ¿

Hombre: si lo ce desde hace mucho

Geraldine: y como lo sabes?

Hombre: estuve contigo en la escuela no me recuerdas?

Geraldine: lo siento hace mucho que no veo caras nuevas

Hombre: esta bien soy LORENZO (sonríe )

Gerladine: Lorenzo ahhh que cambio diste en verdad no te reconoci

Lorenzo no era mas un niño era ya un hombre fornido de estatura alta, comparada a la rubia y su cabellera negra y esos ojos casi negros que cautivaban a todas y sobre todo tenia ese algo sexy y seductor lo que noto la rubia.

Lorenzo: si lo ce tu también eres un cambio extraño tus coletas

Geraldine: ahh sii hace mucho que no las uso y menos ahora que Curly corto mi cabello

Lorenzo: aun asi de morena eres un sueño

Geraldine: basta (sonrojada) y que ha sido de tu vida ¿

Lorenzo: pues inverti en mi negocio y ahora soy miltimillonario el numero 1

Geraldine: era de esperarse.

Lorenzo: si algo asi, pero soltero ( le guiña un ojo)

Geraldine: si al igual que yo (algo picara)

Lorenzo: deberíamos solucionarlo. (ríen ambos)

La noche paso y paso y el la invito a su penhouse cerca de ahí, al entrar se notaba el lujo y por supuesto el dueño era el, paso la noche y la rubia no podía separarse de Lorenzo, al amanecer se despidieron pero con la promesa de volverse a ver; y claro asi pasaron los días viéndose y al cabo de unos meses ya eran novios, hasta que de bajo la torre Eiffel

Lorenzo: te amo….

Geraldine: yo también te amo Lorenzo no crei que volveria a sentir esto

Lorenzo: ni yo,(mirándola fijamente y se arrodillo con rapidez) quisieras… ser mi esposa?

Geraldine: en serio ¿?

Lorenzo: creo que ya es tiempo, además quiero que tu seas mi mujer te ame antes y lo hare por siempre se mia HELGA

Gerladine: claro que si. (lo abraza y lo besa)

Empezaron los fotógrafos a publicar en revistas por todo el mundo la noticia, la nueva pareja se casaria, pasaron días y en el penhouse el teléfono sonaba muy desesperante.

Gerladine: alo?

Pheebe: helga?

Gerladine: pheebe, amiga como has estado

Pheebe: feliz y tu que tal helga?

Pheebe: creo que ya sabes la noticia no?

Pheebe : si lo ce me da mucho gusto Helga solo llamo para decirte k ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh me muero de la envidia y segundo que tengo que ser tu dama de honor y tercero y lo mas importante tienes que venir a casa nos reuniremos todos y queremos a demás Gerald y yo hacer una fiesta de compromiso por ti y por mi clarooo jajaja dama de honor

Geraldine: ahhhh muero por ir claro que si iremos los dos cuando será ¿?

Pheebe: será este viernes, en dos días.

Gerladine: claro inmediatamente hago maletas, aunque creo que no podrá ir Lorenzo lo olvide este viernes estará ocupado en Dubai y tendrá que esperar la fiesta de compromiso nuestra y no creo que llege hasta en una semana pero como estoy sola me ire yo desde hoy que me alcance alla te parece ¿

Pheebe: claro no hay problema entonces te veo en Hillwood.

Gerladine: nos vemos amiga, chao.

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood, una morena de cabello corto y de ojos azules escondiéndolos con unos lentes de diseñador baja del avión y se dirije hacia su equipaje y se topa con un rubio de ojos verdes quien al parecer también buscaba su equipaje.

Arnold: lo siento….. ( la mira y nota que es una mujer tan guapa a pesar de que trae unos converse negros, jeans y una blusa negra y una chamarra de algún equipo de beisbol )

Geraldine: descuida, me llamo Gerladine….. fue mi culpa, (toma su mano y nota que se acerca una cámara a lo que huye con desesperación… lo que no nota es de que la foto no era para ella si no para ese rubio, ya que su padre quería recibirlo, ella solo toma su equipaje y ella se va)

Arnold: adiós, Geraldine.


	2. Chapter 2

La modelo sale a toda prisa sin querer voltear, Toma un taxi y se dirige rumbo a la casa de pheebe cuando de pronto recibe una llamada.

Geraldine: alo?

Lorenzo: hola, como estas amor?

Geraldine: exhausta

Lorenzo: lo siento, por no acompañarte, querida y aun estoy molesto con los inversionistas, amor necesito pedirte un favor lo harías?

Geraldine: (suspira) dime lo hare con gusto amor, solo que después me lo compensas eh ¿

Lorenzo: esta bien, mira necesito que vayas a…..

Geraldine: correcto iré inmediatamente para allá, sr. Podría llevarme al hotel winstor star

En el hotel:

Recepcionista: en que la puedo ayudar señorita….?

Geraldine: señorita Patts, mi prometido Lorenzo me informo que me esperan…..

Recepcionista: si piso 25 salón de juntas (le señala el elevador)

Geraldine: gracias (se dirige al piso 25) suspira lo bueno que hay elevador jajaja (entra y saluda), lo siento soy la señorita patts perdón por el retraso… veamos Vladimir Van Hausen infórmame (un rubio la mira fijamente al igual que todos los de ala junta).

Vladimir: veamos srta. Patts, la obra de beneficencia que su **¨prometido¨** (eleva su voz en esta palabra) esta aportando el valor neto a su totalidad necesita un financiamiento de 25 millones de euros en donde se persevera un área ecológica con ella …

Geraldine: si entiendo, lo que mi prometido quiere que le informe si ya tienen la cifra exacta de las hectáreas junto con la cantidad final

Vladimir: aquí nuestro arqueólogo aquí presente se lo dirá..

Arnold: ese soy yo, mi nombre es Arnold shortman (la rubia lo miraba con asombro) será el total de 25 millones de euros como ya informo el sr. Vladimir asi como 20 hectareas

Geraldine: ya veo (baja la mirada omitiendo a el rubio y algo avergonzada) y donde firmo?

Vladimir: aun están en proceso el papeleo, creí que el firmaría

Geraldine(piensa: ahora si dice su nombre) pensó mal, yo lo hare el dinero esta conmigo (miro con enojo) bueno si es todo, me retiro ya que es viernes y el lunes los firmare entendido? (se paran todos y se retiran)

Vladimir: Geraldine no era para tanto, ven y dame un abrazo (tono suspicaz)

Geraldine: no porque seas amigo de Lorenzo creas que también mio

Vladimir: no quiero ser tu amigo( agarra su mano) quiero ser algo mas

Geraldine: eso mucho menos con permiso,(suelta su mano con rapidez) el lunes los papales chao.

Arnold vio toda esa escena y pensó (¨ que propasante es ese Vladimir pero que mas da el tiene que apoyar la causa para San Lorenzo¨. Y esa mujer es tan hermosa, impactante aunque su actitud me es tan familiar¨).

Asi el viernes llego; En la fiesta todos estaban ahí, excepto por un hombre de cabellera negra pensó la modelo.

Rhonda: vaya, vaya la famosa Geraldine Patts aquí

Geraldine: Rhonda Wellington-Loyd, oí que tu nueva colección es un éxito.. felicidades princesita

Rhonda: claro y como no serlo sin la mejor modelo querida,(se acerca al oído ) tu por supuesto jajajaja

Geraldine: (la abraza) te extrañe

Rhonda: y veamos un anillo de compromiso con un diamante rosa, incrustaciones de oro y una grabación de i love you 3 vaya mmm unos 2.5 millones o 5.0 millones

Curly: 5.0 millones

Geraldine: no es el costo si no el sentimiento que compartiré con el

Rhonda: si tu lo dices, tu vestido aun no lo empiezo estas en la fila después claro que el de pheebe….

Geraldine: claro, no hay prisa aun, el esta en los negocios y yo apenas sacare un nuevo libro para esta navidad estamos aun en nuestros negocios.

Rhonda: espero que no lo espantes

Geraldine: eso espero.

En otra mesa.

Gerald: Arnold por aquí.

Pheebe: hola Arnold

Arnold: hola a los dos, los abraza, mucho sin saber de ustedes, la famosa neurocirujana y el mejor manager

Gerald: si hay mucho trabajo (en lo que gerald ve a una morena de vestido rojo) no puede ser… es geraldine patts?

Pheebe: (rie) si es ella

Arnold: no recuerdo que ella estuviera en nuestra generación (algo extrañado)

Pheebe: que no la reconocen?

Arnold y Gerald: no ¡!

Se acerca la morena de ojos azules sin que nadie despegue sus ojos de ese hermoso vestido rojo entallado al cuerpo y dice:

Geraldine: pheebe ¡! (la abraza)

Gerald: como se conocen?

Geraldine: ya me olvidaste cabeza de cepillo ¿

Gerald: no puedo creer que seas…. TU ¡! (la señala)

Arnold: creo que la vida da muchos cambios…. Y dime ya eres morena?

Geraldine: ah oh arnold,(lo ve algo apenada por no saludarlo en la junta) perdón por lo de hace rato no te salude pero ese Vladimir es un pesado y …. Si cambie hace creo que menos de un año Curly lo hizo (toca su poco cabello).

Gerald: asi que tu te casaras con Lorenzo?

Geraldine: si aun no tenemos la fecha exacta pero si.

Arnold: casarse?

Gerald: y donde esta ¿

Geraldine: Dubái … ah (suspira) si ando de soltera jajaja es una broma.

Pheebe: no deberías jugar así.

Geraldine: ok, me portare bien , lo prometí.

Gerald: y como deberíamos llamarte Gerladine patts, o modelo numero 1 en el mundo, o millonaria excéntrica, o escritora romántica?

Geraldine: siempre seré HELGA. G. PATAKI solo en parís soy Geraldine aunque odio ese nombre Louis me lo puso.

Arnold: Louis?

Helga: si, Louis un amigo que vive conmigo, pero basta de mi que hay de ti Arnold no se nada de ti, que ha sido de ti?

Arnold: (algo celoso) soltero, arqueólogo, sin dinero, lo común

Helga: ammm sucede algo? (extrañada del comportamiento del rubio)

Arnold: no simplemente digo la verdad aunque duela

Helga: ah.. ok esta bien ( mira algo extrañada por su actitud)

Seguían todos conociéndose de su vida, Rhonda toda una diseñadora casada con curly un famoso estilista, lila una bailarina en new york casada con stinky un rico granjero, nadinne una famosa zoóloga comprometida con un científico, shenna una enferma y casada con Eugene un contador, Harold un profesor casado con Patty una famosa chef, pheebe una neurocirujana comprometida con Gerald el manager, arnold un arqueólogo y sobre todo aun soltero.

Pheebe: helga … nuestra fiesta de compromiso será en Canadá, pero queremos que todos nos acompañen en un viaje de 7 días vamos?

Helga: mmm esta bien, solo porque eres mi amiga (sonríe voltea a ver a arnold quien esta algo molesto aun)mmm aunque porque tantos días?

Pheebe: queremos compartirlos con ustedes a parte es tradición en mi familia fiesta de compromiso y 7 días después la boda.

Helga: ya veo esta bien si iré cuando partimos amiga?

Pheebe: saldremos hoy

Helga: queee?

Arnold: otras cosas que hacer ¿(aun con tono molesta)

Helga: (molesta) no claro que no pero si no lo recuerdas tengo que ir el lunes a firmar unos papales no recuerdas?

Arnold: descuida no estarán … es mucho pleito con abogados estarán mas tardar en 7-8 días aproximadamente.

Helga: mmm esta bien si no te culpare (ríe con sarcasmo)

Asi la aventura comienza….. todos los ex alumnos reunidos en un autobús Rhonda acomodo a tdos, pero como iban con sus parejas solo quedo un soltero y una comprometida sin el, arnold y helga sentados en el autobús hacia Canadá. Arnold aun molesto no compartió ninguna palabra con la modelo en ningún momento y ella se extrañaba que ni tan solo le sostuviera una conversación, que pasaba? Solo oía sus suspiros con algo de molestia, llegan a su destino después de algunas horas.

Gracias por sus comentarios

**Mechitas123: **sii creo k soy algo dramática y he tratado de terminar y temrinar pero la sigo alargando espero k te guste mas suspenso

**Diana carolina:** sorry me gusta k sea algo rápido y que los personajes se sobresalten en el momento y gracias me encanta la idea de k helga es mejor una escritora en el futuro y claro helga paso por un amor en su niñez y aquí ya es una mujer asi que tuvo que cambiar su perspectiva de arnold y si arnold no quiere perderla tiene que hacer algo y me encanta Lorenzo para ponerlo celoso. Puse esa categoría porque quiero agregar poco a poco escenas mas fuertes pero si omito esas escenas te prometo que cambio la categoría.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 capitulo:**

estoy avanzando y avanzando con la historia hasta llegar a satisfacerlos, espero que no les aburra este capitulo, pero se debe saber esto, pronto se pondrá mas emocioante….. espero sus criticas, sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo ante todo, gracias

Asi la aventura comienza….. todos los ex alumnos reunidos en un autobús Rhonda acomodo a tdos, pero como iban con sus parejas solo quedo un soltero y una comprometida sin el, arnold y helga sentados en el autobús hacia Canadá. Arnold aun molesto no compartió ninguna palabra con la modelo en ningún momento y ella se extrañaba que ni tan solo le sostuviera una conversación, que pasaba? Solo oía sus suspiros con algo de molestia, llegan a su destino después de algunas horas.

Rhonda: bueno aquí están las llaves de las habitaciones…. Mm como todos tienen esposo o están comprometidos asi serán sus habitaciones

Helga: y que pasara con nosotros ¿ (señala al rubio)

Rhonda: lo siento querida Geraldine, pero no había mas cuartos disponibles en esta fecha del año asi que tendrán que compartir la suite

Helga: pero eso esta mal Rhonda, yo estoy comprometida con …. (y antes de que acabara la frase)

Arnold: y que hara Lorenzo si esta en Dubai, aparte no me propasare contigo, somos amigos o no? (tono molesto)

Helga: dios me mataran (suspira).

Arnold: como si no hubieses compartido anteriormente la habitación con Louis.

Helga: (molesta) basta arnold no tienes que hacerme esto (toma la llave y se va)

En el cuarto la rubia se encontraba acomodando sus pertenencias, al menos era una cama King-size en donde había espacio para los dos, ella se apodero del closet que se encontraba y de unos cajones en donde acomodaba minuciosamente su ropa, entra a la habitación el rubio de ojos verdes la mira y solo hace una mueca de lo molesto que se encontraba y cierra la puerta con gran fuerza para que notara que el estaba ahí.

Helga: no azotes la puerta por favor.

Arnold: lo siento( cortante).

Helga: que te pasa?

Arnold: a que te refieres.

Helga: has estado algo molesto conmigo, dime por que, que te hice? Debería disculparme por cuando éramos niños o solo porque me crees alguien diferente o solo te caigo mal dime?

Arnold: (molesto) no loce, a lo mejor tu conciencia tiene mucho que disculparse conmigo, pero yo no estoy molesto, **GERALDINE**.

Helga: me llamo Helga G. Pataki para ti.

Arnold: perdón, pensé que asi te llamaban ahora todos.

Helga: basta estas discusiones me hacen mal (suelta una lagrima) creo que cambiaste ahora te gusta verme sufrir.

Arnold: ( se percata de la escena) mira….helga, no tienes la culpa solo estoy molesto por unos asuntos y solo eso, no quería verte asi, lo siento, es mi culpa ( le quita una lagrima del rostro acariciando su mejilla) perdóname.

Helga: descuida, arnold pero ya no me trates asi (lo abraza)

Arnold: (sonrojado y con el corazón palpitando con rapidez) ahh helga

Helga: lo siento soy ahora muy impulsiva (sonríe) bueno desempaca para ir a ver a todos.

Arnold: nadie saldrá, todos estarán descansando.

Helga: mmm yo creo que saldré tengo mucha hambre, y tu ¿

Arnold: debo desempacar.

Helga: ( lo toma de la mano ) quieres acompañarme? Anda vamos prometo comportarme…. Si ¿(convenciendoloo)

Arnold: esta bien (suspira y se van al restaurant del hotel)

Helga: (en la mesa) gracias por acompañarme pero odio comer sola

Arnold: no hay cuidado, yo también tenia hambre( no le quita la mirada)

Helga (comiendo) deberas estar preguntándote de seguro… que porque como mucho, o como es acaso que todo esto cabe en mi, si mi dieta, etc ¿ no?… digo lo pregunto porque me ves muy raro?

Arnold: (rojo) no es que… bueno a decir verdad… si (miente)

Helga: muy fácil, mi organismo es algo raro, no engordo por mucho que yo coma.

Arnold: que suerte y como es que tu modelo ¿?... digo…. Bueno tu sabes…. Eres bonita …pero modelo ? Lo de escritora lo entiendo siempre me gustaron tus poemas y me encanto tu ultimo libro pero nunca crei que tu helga, lo hubieses escrito y tenido tanto éxito.

Helga: bien jajaja déjame hablar son muchas preguntas, amm veamos….. lo de modelo empezó primero me fui a parís y estudiaba literatura y lenguas extranjeras busque un departamento y halle uno en unas condiciones muy desfavorables en serio, la renta era muy cara y por supuesto decidi tener un compañero para dividir los gastos asi conoci a Louis es un gran amigo, el estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo solo que el diseño de modas, el no tenia tampoco dinero y ambos trabajábamos en una cafetería después de clases para renta, etc….. entonces ya iba el a terminar y necesitaba mostrar su trabajo, es brillante, un genio de la moda, entonces me pidió a mi, HELGA G. PATAKI. Ser su modelo y por supuesto después de que me nege….. me siguio rogando…. casi llorando y después accedi y asi comenzó todo después lo del libro lo hacia en los tiempos libros del modelaje y lo saque aunque creo, que el éxito de mi libro se debe mas que nada a mi fama de modelo… (suspira-triste)

Arnold: creo que no, yo lo lei y nunca pensé que lo hubiese escrito una modelo… yo lo digo, no lo tomes a mal pero algunas modelos son huecas o eso me han dicho?

Helga: no creas esos rumores, algunas de nosotras somos luchadoras( sonríe)

Arnold: (sonríe) también me preguntaba porque aun no te quitas esas gafas oscuras y esa gorra?, te vez bien pero porque no te las quitas?

Helga: odio decirlo, pero no quiero que me reconozcan

Arnold: (suspira)ahhh…. o no quieres que nos vean juntos? (molesto de nuevo)

Helga: no claro que no, me gusta tu compañía pero no quiero rumores, no sabes como son los paparazzis

Arnold: (toma de la mano): yo creo que te preocupas por Lorenzo, pero mira, somos amigos y el te quiere y te ama asi que tiene que confiar en ti no crees, a parte es ya de noche, no creo que nadie te reconozca

Helga: (piensa) sabes que… tienes razón (quita los lentes y gorra haciendo que su pelo negro emita una onda seductora para el rubio, sus ojos azules con ese delineador negro que resaltaban sus ojos y sus sombras que hacían juego con su ropa) ya mejor no ¿?

Arnold: te ves radiante (rojo)

Helga: gracias (rojo)

Asi transcurrio la cena, alegremente hasta que los dos se retiraron a su habitación, en donde helga buscaba su pijama y la tomo y entro al baño y se cambio, en lo que arnold se cambiaba mientras esta no se encontraba. Arnold traía un short azul y una playera roja de beisbol; y mientras sale la exrubia con un camisón negro entallado con un moño rosa enorme y con un short con listones a los lados, el rubio se sonroja al verla.

Helga: lo siento (roja)

Arnold: por que (rojo)

Helga: es que Mari me empaco mi ropa y son las únicas pijamas que cuento, no le tome importancia…. Pero ya que comparto habitación contigo me da algo de vergüenza.

Arnold: tranquila, no pasa nada, te vez espectacular, solo piensa que es una sesión de fotos aunque sin la cámara.

Helga: (rie) jaja ok tratare.

Asi los dos se acostaron juntos en la misma cama pero aun asi no lograba ninguno de los dos conciliar el sueño, arnold no podía ya que tener el hermoso cuerpo de una mujer, una modelo y menos imagínensela con esa pijama seductora y provocadora su corazón palpitaba 1000 x minuto y helga no podía porque como estaba compartiendo la cama con su amor de la infancia, antes ya había soñado con eso, pero ahora hecho realidad no podía creerlo, pero por el otro lado, no estaba casada con el y lo peor estaba comprometida con Lorenzo, ella lo amaba pero que era ese nuevo sentimiento que tenia que era ¿?, asi transcurrió la noche logrando dormirse los dos, al amanecer el rubio despertó, sentía un peso sobre el, con sus manos froto sus ojos y no podía ver lo que pasaba, acaso seguía soñando o acaso era verdad, vio a aquella exrubia con sus brazos encima de el, su pierna derecha encima de la cintura de el y su cabeza tocando su pecho, arnold pensaba disfrutarlo lo que duraba frotaba su cabello que olia a frambuesas, Arnold disfrutaba el momento mientras siente como la exrubia se mueve y el inmediatamente cierra los ojos, ella despierta y ve en que posición se encontraba y esta se despega sin hacer ruido,

Helga: (pensando) dios que hice? Dios esto no esta bien ( dirige al baño)

Arnold: (pensando) porque mi corazón sigue palpitando ¿

Asi transcurrio la mañana y helga tomaba un baño mientras arnold aun en cama la esperaba, esta sale del baño con un conjunto de falda rosa con olanes y una blusa lisa negray el cabello liso un poco alborotado,

Helga: buenos días arnold, pensé que estabas muerto nunca despertaste

Arnold: lo siento, tengo el sueño pesado( miente) y dime… como dormiste?

Helga: muy bien gracias por preguntar (nerviosa) apurate que nops veremos para desayunar

Arnold: (toma de la mano) no quieres esperarme (con ojos de convencimiento)

Helga: ah… (nerviosa) esta bien, no iba a maquillarme pero bueno lo hare por ti.

Arnold: (rojo) gracias.

Helga se maquillaba y arnold mientras se duchaba cuando salio vio a la exrubia arreglada.

Helga: que te parece? (se le acerca mucho a el)

Arnold: ammm a que ¿

Helga: am mi maquillaje? Te encuentras bien… estas algo rojo de tu cara ¿? Estas enfermo?

Arnold: no, es que….(desvia la mirada) Mmm me pasa eso cuando me baño con agua caliente… amm y te ves linda con y sin maquillaje helga.

Helga: en serio ¿? Gracias… es la 1 vez que me maquillo sola, casi por lo regular me maquillan pero para ser mi primera vez merezko un helado no crees?

Arnold: y de chocolate?

Helga: (sorprendida) chocolate… si mmm aunque como sabes que amo el chocolate?

Arnold: es que también me encanta de chocolate helga es mi favorito.

Helga: las grandes mentes piensan lo mismo… bueno vámonos que si no nos dejaran (lo toma de la mano y corren hacia el elevador, estos salen y la recepcionista los llama)

Recepcionista: disculpe srita. Pataki?

Helga: si digame

Helga: sus compañeros ya partieron desde temprano de paseo, y les dejaron esta nota ( la toma)

_Helga nos fuimos desde muy temprano los esperamos durante 2 horas y llamamos a su cuarto pero sin respuesta, necesitábamos ir Gerald y yo a ver la recepción junto con las flores, servilletas, comida, tengo mucho trabajo en 7 dias ya es mi boda y recuerda hoy en la noche es la fiesta de compromiso asi que quiero que estes lista a las 9 pm en el casino del hotel, por favor llega temprano y es de gala, asi que dile a arnold, por que tiene que ir el padrino de traje, por favor te necesito puntual, te quiero nos vemos en la noche: te quiere pheebe._

Helga: arnold, se fueron nos abandonaron (deprimida y después exhaltada) pero no te deprimas vamos de compras, por favor, no tengo que ponerme para hoy ni tu vamos

Arnold: mmm…

Helga: vamos y yo te ayudo con tu traje

Arnold: esta bien.

Asi los dos se dirigen al centro comercial y helga se mide millones de vestidos y

Arnold: te ves linda.

Helga: arnold todos te gustan….. dime solo uno

Arnold: es que es verdad en todos te vez bien.

Louis: ese no te queda bien.

Helga: Louis (abrza) que haces aquí?

Louis: te ando buscando…. (toca la cara) necesito unas fotos

Helga: ando de vacaciones, lo siento.

Louis: anda serán aquí, en las cataratas del niagara… vamos.

Helga: ando de vacaciones.

Louis: (toma de la mano) vamos, te lo compenzare.

Arnold: creo que la srta. Dijo k no

Louis: y quien es el Geraldine?

Helga: es un amigo…. arnold es el Louis de quien te hable.

Arnold: hola ( enojado)

Louis: Geraldine…. No pensé que tuvieras amigos tan pero tan hermosos (toca la cara de arnold) pero sobre todo con carácter… como me gustan.

Helga: déjalo en paz ya Louis. (enojada)

Louis: no te enojess….. anda vamos y prometo k te ayudare con ese vestido … que dices?

Helga: Louis eres insoportable… mmm pero si también ayudas a Arnold necesita un traje y digamos que pues no soy muy buena escogiendoo trajes…

Louis: cuando lo has sido ¿? Jajaja

Helga: Louis no te pasess (enojada)

Louis: miraa k hermosa te vez enojada hace mucho que no te veía asi, mmm si claro por que no … no hay nda imposible para muaaa

**Diana carolina:** SEGUI TU CONSEJO jajajajaja pero aun no lo revelare hasta unos cuantos capítulos mas adelante, espero que te siga gustando la historia, tengo demasiadas ideas pero creo que poco a poco las ire incorporando, GRACIAS por seguir mi historia


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Aquí esta la continuación, he andado un poco inspirada asi que subiré los capítulos mas rápido de lo que creen para terminar al fin wiii, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo por sus comentarios me alegran mi dia ….. y sin mas el capitulo 4

Asi los tres se dirigen hacia las cascadas del niagara transportados por un jet privado… aunque quedaba a unas cuantas horas, Louis se negó a viajar sin el glamour, asi llegan a la locación en donde a helga la preparan para las fotos y mientras Arnold se sienta con el equipo técnico en espera de la modelo principal. Sale la modelo y…

Helga: Louis creo que esta vez te excediste (toca su vestido)

Louis: como crees…. Se que es demasiada tela pero mira por este lado las fotos tienen k sobresalir sobre un viento…. El tema es ¨el viento no me puede derribar¨ lo entiendes ¿?

Helga: (suspira) si tu lo dices…..

Paul: veamos… Geraldine querida ahhh como amo trabajar contigo,,,, (la besa de los dos lados)

Arnold: (molesto) hola….soy arnold, amigo de Geraldine. (le da la mano a Paul)

Paul: (lo mira) wow hermoso eres… tu eres el modelo que saldrá con Geraldine?

Helga: (enojada) no….. suéltalo es solo un amigo de la infancia.

Paul: quien diría que en América hubiera hombres tan guapos.

Louis: te estoy viendo Paul, pero creo que yo lo vi primero…entiendes ¿?

Paul: podemos llegar a un acuerdo que dices ¿?

Arnold: (le habla al oído a helga): que sucede ¿? …. Ya no entiendooo lo que pasa (rojo)

Helga: mira… Arnold, lo que pasa es que Louis quiere convertirte en modelo de su nueva línea de ropa para caballero que saldrá este invierno…. Y Paul quiere fotografiarte antes para impulsarte en propaganda etc…. Quieren llevarte a la fama y llevarse el crédito… asi es el mundo del modelaje.

Arnold : yo …. Modelo ¿?

Helga: no seas vanidoso…. Antes di que te salve… en el mundo de la moda hay mucha gente envidiosa no es fácil…ahhh y creo que ahora se están peleando los dos para invitarte a salir…

Arnold: QUE ¿?

Helga: si… apoco no lo notaste …. Antes salían pero hubo diferencias entre ellos y ahora quieren salir los dos contigo… tienen los mismo gustooos

Arnold: pero yo …. No soy….

Helga: jajajaja… descuida creo k ya lo notaron pero aun asi quieren intentar persuadirte…. K divertido no lo cresss?

Arnold: jajaja (sarcasmo) eso no es gracioso helga….

Helga: yo creo k si.

Arnold: y dime helga cuando cambiaste?

Helga: a que te refieres…..

Arnold: tu carácter nunca te vi…. Tan feliz? Me agrada tu nueva personalidad.

Helga: ammm ammm (nerviosa) creo que será para otro dia ….. ya me hablan adiós….

Asi la modelo se encuentra en una roca cerca muy cerca de las cataratas del niagara sujeta a unos cables fijos en caso de que los ventiladores arrojaran tanta fuerza para que la pequeña modelo saliera directo a las cataratas…. Asi comenzó la sesión en donde ella resaltaba la nueva colección de Louis en donde se veía ahora unos escotes divinos y la exageración de la tela flotaba al ritmo del viento. Arnold no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Louis: dime desde cuando te gusta Geraldine?

Arnold: QUE?

Louis: no trates de engañarme….. se desde hace rato que te mueres por Geraldine….

Arnold: eso no es cierto…. Yo… helga y yo… (nervioso)

Louis: la llamaste helga ¿?

Arnold: digo… Geraldine… (mas nervioso)

Louis: asi que conoces a helga. G. pataki., jajaja descuida yo le puse Geraldine para que esos paparazzis no la acosaran… helga cambio mucho demasiado…. Cuando la conoci no era la que es hoy en dia.

Arnold: a que te refieres?

Louis: tu mejor que nadie debe de saberlo ¿? Tu la conociste como helga… tenia un carácter feroz, malvado, oculto bajo una mirada triste y sola y tan bella… poco a poco fue cambiando creo que fue por…

Arnold: Lorenzo ¿?

Louis: jajaja no Lorenzo fue después…. Ella cambio después … aun no ce la causa pero después de años Lorenzo apareció y se comprometieron, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir Geraldine se que no esta 100% enamorada de Lorenzo…. (suspira) ahh pero no entiende… ese cambio ahora le perjudicara ya que como lo notaste ella quiere complacer a los demás.. espero que se de cuenta de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Arnold: estas seguro que no esta …. Enamorada? (feliz) bueno.. yo lo digo porque ella es mi amiga (nervioso)…..

Louis: claro… romero ahora amigos… mira eso es solo mi opinión, pero tu como amigo pregúntaselo y asi te daras cuenta… (se va)

Arnold: si gracias….

Helga: al fin… terminamos… arnold te encuentras bien ¿?

Arnold: (despistado) … em solo… pensaba que ya es tarde y hoy es la fiesta de compromiso…

Helga: descuida llegaremos solo yo me pongoo el vestido … pero en el jet y….ah mira aquí viene llegando tu traje … vámonos (toma de la mano y corren los dos)

Ya en el jet:

Arnold: (veía su mano) ahhh…. (suspira)

Helga: vez ya estoy lista ( la modelo traía un vestido vestido verde menta ajustado al cuerpo con un moño enorme en su busto que lo resaltaba, y por detrás una cola que media 2 metros por lo menos con una tela transparente que hacia que cada movimiento fuera un evento, con aretes de diamantes, cabello liso)….. y bien que te parece… no es exagerado?

Arnold: (rojo) creo que no… te vez espectacular…. Muy hermosa

Helga (sonrojada) ammm… gracias.

Arnold: veo que combinamos muy bien (el llevaba un esmoquin negro con un moño color menta y camisa gris que hacia juego con el atuendo de la modelo)

Helga: ese Louis lo tenia ya planeado… pero veo que si nos vemos presentables…

Asi llegan al casino del hotel…. Decorado con colores primaverales pasteles y de estilo japonés, en donde pheebe portaba un vestido azul pastel con piedras negras no muy exagerado algo sencillo, pero que resaltaba el bello cuerpo de ella, cabello negro con rizos, asi mismo tomada de la mano de un moreno con esmoquin, con corbata azul con negro al juego con el atuendo de su pareja. Ya todos los invitados a excepción del padrino y la madrina…

Pheebe: seguro marcaste de nuevo al hotel?

Gerald: deje millones de recados… desde la mañana que la recepcionista no los ve

Pheebe: dios… les habrá pasado algo?

Gerald: eso no lo creo… creo que andan felices no lo crees ¿

Pheebe: a que te refieres ¿?

Gerlad: phbbs… a mi no me engañas tu también notaste la mirada que pusieron los dos… al saber que estarían en la misma habitación no ¿?

Pheebe: no se a que te refieres (pensaba ¨_dios helga me mata si digo algo_ ¨)

Gerald (la abraza) eres mala mintiendo.. pero se que a Arnold le fascino volverla a ver.

Pheebe: mira alla vienen… dios helga se ve hermosa y mira vienen tomados de las manos….o por diooos

Helga: tranquila phbss…. Llegamos tarde… pero seguros (sonríe)

Pheebe: ahmm… si ( no deja de ver sus manos juntas) bueno…. Ya que están aquí necesitamos que digan unas palabras

Arnold &helga: QUEEEE ¿

Gerald: si… solo unas palabras no muy extenso….. verdad helga?

Helga: (enojada) no ce a que te refieresssss….

Gerlad: querida helga….. no creas que he olvidado eso….. pero por que solo se lo prometí a phbbs no lo dire pero no dejare de recordártelo… ok ¿

Helga: ahhh… (enojada) ¡PHEEBE-ALEJALOOO O LO MATO!

Pheebe: Gerald… bastaa (se alejan los dos-dejando a los dos rubios solos)

ARNOLD: (DESCONCERTADO) que sucede… helga ¿?

Helga: nada…. Nada… por que tendría que pasar algo (nerviosa)

Arnold: te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te molesto algo… pero no ce a que se referia Gerald?

Helga: le afecta Canadá y sus lindos paisajes y el clima … eso es

Arnold: claro… si tu lo dices… helga

Helga: vamos arnold… (toma de su mano) vamos a ver que podemos decir…..mmm (empiezan a escribir-transcurio la noche)

Arnold: (micrófono) bueno… amigos y familia aquí reunida en este dia tan especial (algo nervioso) … como amigo de toda la vida de Gerald y de pheebe (los mira) para mi es un placer dedicarles unas palabras… asi que….

Helga: bueno para nosotros nos he grato decir que ustedes son el claro ejemplo del amor….. el saber que es todo empezó con un querer hasta llegar a amar, que todo empezó de un amistad a un noviazgo, de un suspiro hasta sellarlo con un beso… de un te quiero a un te amo… pheebe y Gerald este dia queremos desearles un feliz matrimonio y sobre todo que nos sigan deslumbrando con su hermoso amor que cada dia nos sorprende mas y mas…

Arnold: (levanta la copa) salud amigos…. Y por ultimo todos nosotros…. Les venimos a regalar a feliz pareja unas fotos que hemos capturado con los años…..

Asi un video con miles de fotos de ellos desde bebes, claro sus padres las prestaron para el momento, después las fotos del colegio de cada uno, desde que Gerald le pidió que fuesen novios, sus aventuras como pareja y así transcurrió provocando unas lagrimas en la pareja seguido de un abrazo y un te amo…. Y claro el público también soltó algunas lágrimas…. Asi transcurrió la noche, empezó la música a tocar claro música de todos los géneros para que nadie se fuera sin la experiencia de no haber bailado hasta que …..

Arnold: helga….. quieres bailar conmigo ¿? (extiende su mano)

Helga: ammm…. Sii…..( le da su mano y van a la pista, empezando una canción nueva)

_Woah-oh-oh-oh,__  
__It's always a good time,__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh,__  
__It's always a good time...___

_Woke up on the right side of the bed,__  
__What's up with this spring song inside my head?__  
__Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,__  
__Cuz it's always a good time._

Arnold: no te recuerda esta cancion a algo ?

Helga: creo que sii… a esta mañana

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care,__  
__Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere,__  
__I'm in if you're down to get down tonight,__  
__Cuz it's always a good time.___

_Good morning and__good night__,__  
__I__wake up__at twilight,__  
__It's gonna be alright,__  
__We don't even have to try,__  
__It's always a good time..._

Helga: creo que es una buena canción para describir lo que paso anoche y esta mañana

Arnold: tienes razón… será nuestra canción… (toma su mentón a punto de besarla cuando ella se aleja y corre hacia el balcón mas cercano) espera… helga…

Helga: (ya sola en el balcón) dios perdóname…. Esto no puede pasar… ¡criminal ¡! Ahhh. Estuve apunto de besarloo… (mira a la luna) gracias amiga luna….. a ti te debo todo esto…. Pero que demonios hago ¿? Helga tranquilízate… fue un error el NO NO NO NO NO TE AMA METETELO A TU CABEZAA…. Ahhh

Arnold: por que piensas eso ¿?

Helga: cabeza de ba…. Digo Arnold…. Desde cuando estas ahí?

Arnold: solo un rato acabo de llegar….. pero respóndeme a como llegaste a esa conclusión?

Helga (nerviosa) ammm que conclusión…. A que te refieresss ¿

Arnold: de que no te amaba? ( se le acerca ) acaso te lo he dicho o acaso he hecho alguna insinuación que te aclare eso ¿?

Helga: dios Arnold…. Todo fue el calor del momento no? Creo que ahora a mi me toco experimentarlo….

**FLASHBACK….**

_Industrias del futuro…._

_Después del beso de industrias del futuro….. Arnold sabia su secreto… de como ella había guardado en su corazón desde niños…EL sentía que todo iba a cambiar después de su declaración…. El la omitia hasta que no pudieron evitar esta situación….. cafetería….._

_Arnold: helga… tenemos que hablar sobre esa situación (ahí esta pheebe)._

_Helga: (piensa)mira.. cabeza de ba… arnold….._

_Arnold (piensa arnold? Desde cuando me dice asii ¿?) _

_Helga: mira lo que paso… ese dia… mira fue porque…. La verdad yo pensé… que era mejor….._

_Arnold: osea que no es verdad lo que decias ¿? (piensa: se estará retractando.. es una equivocación)._

_Helga: (piensa: quiere que me retracte? Que acaso es tan vergonzoso enamorarse de mi ¿?) (enojada) sii… eso fue… _

_Arnold: solo fue el calor del momento _

_Helga (furioso) si y apártate ya ¡! Que no vez que no tengo tiempo para estupideces… largateee (piensa: demonios.. te odioo )_

_Arnold: lo que tu digas helga…. Y gracias por aclararlo.. nos vemos en clase (se va)._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Continuara… esperoo que se hayan emocionado tanto como yo, bueno esperen la continuación y creo k el próximo capitulo los dejara impactados.

**Mechitas123:** gracias por siempre comentar.. espero que te guste aun …. TUS COMENTARIOS ME IMPULSAN A TERMINAR OTRO Y OTRO CAPITULO

**Diana carolina:** espero que te halla gustado el próximo capitulo será mejor eso espero, gracias por tus comentarios al igual me impulsan a tener una responsabilidad y terminar otro capitulo de perdido por semana … gracias


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

Aquí un nuevo capitulo…. Creo que es el que cada uno me pidió, antes que nada es la primera vez que hago escenas XXX asi que no me regañen ahhhh, esta historia se la prometi a un amigo si que espero que les agrade a ustedes también… y gracias por leer a todos….

Arbold… recordaba ese dia, pero que ¿? Era todo mentira como pudo ¿? Pero esperen… como no me di cuenta se reclama el rubiooo hasta que por fin articula unas palabras….

Arnold: espera helga….. entonces eso no fue cierto ¿?

Helga: vamos arnold….. eso fue cuando eramos niños… porque volver a pasar por estoo de nuevo….( se retira, pero siente como s retenida por una mano muy hábil)

Arnold: tu tocaste de nuevo el tema… quiero la verdad.

Helga: ya no tiene importancia…, al menos ya no para mi (nerviosa)

Arnold: mírame a los ojos y dime toda la verdad.

Helga: (suspira) de que va a servir decir la verdad ¿?

Arnold: por que…..

Helga: dimelo…. (lo reta)

Arnold: por que te amoooo… ya lo dije TE AMO HELGA G. PATAKI ¡!

Helga: QUE ¿?

Arnold: si …. Ya ce que te vas a casar y es inapropiado, pero no lo sabia hasta que pase estos días maravillosos contigo aquí en Canadá ….. este viaje me hizo pensar en el amor que tengo hacia ti, y no hablo de Geraldine….. si no de tii, te amo desde ese dia, en la cafetería… te iba a corresponder, pero tu….. me rechazaste …. Y no quise obligarte a … corresponder a este sentimiento… asi que lo ignore por años hasta hace poco, fue brotando de nuevo, cuando te vi, tengo taquicardias cada vez que te veo, y…..

Helga: (lo interrumpe y lo besa) yo… también te amaba…. (poniendosee rojo)

Arnold: (triste) entonces …..(suspira) me amabas?

Helga: si… solo pensé que ese dia… tu me ibas a aborrecer, te reirías de mis sentimientos….

Arnold: helga, esto fue por una equivocación, pero dijiste amabas? Acaso ya no existe ese sentimiento ¿? Ya… no me …. Amas ¿?

Helga: arnold… yo me voy a comprometer… con Lorenzo (suspira) y esto… esta mal… muy mal… pero desde que te vi… también siento… que mi corazón va a explotar en algún momento… aun no ce…si es amor.. pero yo..

Arnold: (la abraza) con eso me conformo…. (la besa) esperaree… todo el tiempo que tu quieras…. (lo besa )

_Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__It's always a good time,__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__We don't even have to try,__  
__It's always a good time. (x2)___

_Doesn't matter when,__  
__It's always a good time then. (x3)___

_Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__It's always a good time,__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__We don't even have to try,__  
__It's always a good time. __(x2)_

Así toda la noche se la pasaron en el balcón platicando, abrazados, entre pausa y pausa los besos y caricias venían a flote sintiendo que cada beso era una explosión que nunca habían experimentando, hasta que decidieron irse a la cama y llegar al otro nivel….al ver la luna en todo su esplendor y como su único testigo… antes de entrar al cuarto se percatan de una cancion ya que dejaron el radio encendido…..

_Cause tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving_

_So right now you better jump right in_

_Tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving_

_So let's keep it rocking til daylight_

el rubio la besa con mas pasión abriendo la puerta y ella lo dirige hacia la cama, el rubio desabrocha el zipper de su vestido y lo retira con lentitud viendo como su ropa interior negra resalte la belleza de su cuerpo, ella a su vez retira con furia la camisa del rubio, le quita los pantalones con tanta furia, el solo ríe,

_Gotta live like we got 1nite,1nite,1nite_

_Gotta live like we got 1nite,1nite,1nite_

_Cause you know got 1life, 1life, 1life_

_Gotta live like we got 1nite,1nite,1nite_

con sutileza pasa sus manos sobre su espalda haciendo que ella sienta un éxtasis, ya no era un sueño estaba con su amor, desabrocha su sostén y empieza a acariciar uno mientras con su lengua succiona haciendo que ella emita unos sonidos excitantes para el,

_I got one hand up_

_The other on you, you_

_Got me in a spell ya, girl the way you move_

_Tomorrow ain't real, tonight is all truth_

_Gonna have you screaming out,_

_gonna make you say, ooh, ooh, ooh_

lentamente pasa hacia su abdomen con su lengua hasta llegar al clímax en donde empieza con sus labios haciendo que su lengua haga unos círculos dentro de ella haciendo cada vez que ella se extasié, ella retira el pantalón de el, y solo alcanza a decir… _te amo_ el penetra con su miembro quedando ella de bajo penetrando lentamente, haciendo un movimiento de adelante y atrás mientras el toca con brusquedad sus senos, apretándolos mientras ella solo emite sonidos que elevan el evento. Ella siente un placer al hacerlo, entonces llegando al agotamiento lo toma con brusquedad al rubio y ahora ella esta sobre el de espaldas… el introduce de nuevo mientras con sus dos dedos penetran en sus labios, haciendo círculos hasta que ella queda totalmente extasiada y contenta….. así los dos toman su posición uno al lado de otro….

Arnold: helga….. te amo…..

Helga: yo también te amo…. Dime que esto no es un sueño ¿?

Arnold: no no lo es (rie) (sella su noche con un beso)

asi paso la noche …. Solo la luna era testigo de su amor, asi amanecio y los rayos despertaron al rubio.

Arnold: buenos días helga.

Helga: buenos días…. Cab.. arnonld…

Arnold: porque decidiste ya no llamarme cabeza de balón ¿?

Helga: no pensé que te gustara ese apodo…

Arnold: desde esa vez en la cafetería me llamaste arnold.

Helga: decidi cambiar… era un buen motivo para no llamarte asi, después de… confesarte mi amor… ya no tenia sentido.. no crees ¿? (el asiente) pero… si te gusta podría ¿?

Arnold: me encantaría que me llamaras…amor…cariño…

Helga (rie): no te pases… arnold… (se tapa un poco con la sabana) mira.. no quiero.. que pienses mal… pero… yo… esto que hicimos… bueno… lo disfrute… pero … estuvo mal… (toca su anillo) estoy comprometida…

Arnold: helga….(besa su frente) yo te amo… y esperare tu respuesta…. Pase lo que pase… no me arrepiento de esta noche… tenlo por seguro… y se que estuvo mal… pero aun asi no me arrepiento.

Helga: debo aclarar mis sentimientos… no puedo permitirme… estar con dos hombres (rie)

Arnold (rie con sarcasmo) j aja ja que graciosa eres …. (la besa ahora en la boca)…. Me dan celos de que alguna vez estuviste en la cama con Lorenzo… me vuelve loco.

Helga: (rie) descuida… no lo disfrute tanto como anoche.

Arnold: (rie de nuevo con sarcasmo) déjate de bromas… ya me ponen mal.

Helga (lo besa) ok dejare estas bromas… me ire a bañar… tenemos que ir a desayunar con todos.

Arnold: necesitas ayuda ¿?

Helga (sonroja): basta Arnold… déjate de juegos debo concentrarme en estar lista para ver a nuestros amigos… (se levanta con la sabana) y deja de mirar mi trasero.

Arnold: es inevitable… verte… es que eres tan hermosaaa.

Helga (sonrojada) haz un intentoo…. Y sobre todo no se volverá a repetir lo de anoche hasta que aclare mis sentimientos ok ¿ ¿? (cierra la puerta del baño)

Arnold: pero que ¿? (piensa) claro….. nooo como paso esto… cuando decidio esto… no lo voy a permitir… aguarda… no esta bien hacer eso… Lorenzo es mi amigo… espera que ¿? El que ¿?' y mis necesidades ¿? Nooo … dios ayúdame a afrontar esto…. (suspira)

Mientras tanto, en el baño, el cuerpo al desnudo con el agua tocando su silueta en una pose de fotografía, ella tocaba su cuerpo y recordaba todo lo que había pasado anoche…

Helga: dios.. (toca su cuello) aun puedo sentir sus labios…. Pero que…. Calmate helga…. Talvez… esto no signifique nada…espera… pero el dijo que me amaba….. pero que… mis sentimientos… corazón …háblame ya… se que ya te había guardado bajo miles de candados… pero por favor…este es el momento de que yo… libere por fin mi corazón… (suspira). (sale del baño con una toalla y ve a arnold aun recostado en la cama lo que hace que se ruborice).

Arnold: helga….yo….

Helga: que ¿? … mande … me hablabas (nerviosa).

Arnold: helga… ahora me vas a ignorar… después de lo que paso anoche ¿?

Helga: que.. ignorarte… claro que no… solo que ando un poco.. distraída (nerviosa) mejor metete a bañar porque ya es tarde….. (toma su maleta y busca ropa).

Arnold: ok.. lo hare pero… (toca su cadera y besa su cuello) tienes que esperarme… no quiero que huyas como siempre…..

Helga: (roja) si sigues con….. esos jueguitos…. te quedaras …solo.

Arnold: (aun en su cadera) tendre que convencerte que no… (la besa y se va al baño).

Helga: dios… esto no me puede estar pasando ,… (se cambia ahora trae unos jeans azul oscuro con una blusa negra con eskote de frente y botines negros de tacon)… tengo k aclarar esto… (toca su anillo y lo mira fijamente, pasan unos minutos).

Arnold: (triste) estas bien ¿?

Helga: pero que… como te bañaste tan rápido?

Arnold: helga… ya paso media hora…. Donde estabas amor ¿?

Helga: ahh… solo meditaba…. Eso.

Arnold: claro… lo que tu digas helga…. Gracias por esperarme… amor ¿ (la besa en la mejilla) ahora si vámonos….. (toma de la mano).

En el restaurant del hotel, todos los amigos de esta pareja disfrutaban el desayuno…..

Pheebe: estoy algo preocupada….. ayer helga y arnold desaparecieron…. En la fiesta crees acaso.. que algo les haya pasado?

Gerald: amor… creo que algo.. paso.. pero noo es para preocuparse… al contrario creo que es algo para alegrarnos.

Rhonda: solo espero… que haya funcionado el plan, si no… me decepcionare de helga….

Curly: y solo esperemos que funcione.

Lila: aun siento miedo… por lo que pase con Lorenzo, el no merece que hagan esto… (todos asienten).

Pheebe: pero era peor.. dejar que helga se casara sin amor, eso no lo podría soportar, ella merece casarse por amor y si ama a Lorenzo se dara cuenta si no lo ama al menos cumplimos nuestra meta, solo espero que helga nunca se entere de nuestro plan (suspira)

Gerald: descuida, no pasara y es mas nosotros… íbamos a poner a ptra persona, pero creo que Arnold lo logro sin siquiera saber nuestro plan….

Pheebe: dios, ahí vienen callen todos… buenos días… oh helga que te paso ¿?

Helga: (sorprendida) buen dia.. a que te refieres ¿?...( piensa: phss este no es el momento)

Pheebe: en el cuello…. Un pequeño…. Moretón…

Helga: ah… eso.. ayer andaba un poco tomada y me pege…. Eso…

Gerald: vaya que golpe… es un gran moretón…..

Arnold: (suspicaz) ahh… si …. No sabia que ahora andabas tomada ¿? A que hora fue eso… que por lo que yo recuerde nunca me separe de ti .

Helga: claro que si estabas ahí (ojos muy abiertos convenciéndolo) ahhh.. miren ya viene el mesero… ordenemos… (toma el menú).

Asi la mañana transcurrio contando los días **FALTAN 6** para la boda de Pheebe y Gerald, el grupo de amigos organizo una salida a las cataratas, asi mismo asus alrededores, en pareja, todos tomando fotos y algunas risas entre esos momentos, en donde Arnold tomaba a una modelo fotos infraganti… ya que se molestaría, ella mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, su niñez, su ida a parís, LORENZO… que haría ¿?... termino la expedición y llegaron al hotel a donde nadie fue a cenar ya que unos tenían pendientes como organizar la boda y otros quería solo descansar del dia, asi que la pareja del momento se despidió de sus amistades y volvieron al cuarto en donde, el pensaba que pasaría en esta etapa de su vida ahora….. que pasaraia esa noche en la habitación, hablando de helga, ella era muy impulsiva, muy bipolar asu manera, lo sorprendia cada dia mas y mas, no podía predecir nungun movimiento de ella. Abre la puerta y ella se dirige a su maleta con rapidez toma algunas de sus pertenencias y entra al baño, …

Arnold: (piensa) dios… que rápida.

Helga (dentro del baño) dios….. (abre la puerta de l baño ya vestida con un pequeño vestido turquesa con fucsia resaltando su cuerpo) lo siento de nuevo…..

Arnold: (rojo) no… ay problema.. pero recuerda… darle las gracias a Mari… porque cada noche te vez mejor.

Helga: (roja ) basta es … hora de dormir (se acerca a la cama y se acuesta )

Arnold: (rojo, se acerca a la cama y se acuesta)buenas noches…..

Helga: bue… (la besa) arnold…. Ya lo habíamos decidido…

Arnold: tu lo decidiste….. yo no….

Helga: arno… (la besa) dioss… (ella lo besa ahora).

Asi bajo la luna la pareja se encontraba … haciendo que su amor creciera mas y mas… hasta llegar al punto… del extasis… era una fuerte electricidad que viajaba hacia cada uno de ellos, bajo el tacto de sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, sus innumerables besos, con la luz de la luna como su testigo…

**Continuara…**

Dios ya me emocione… creo que el próximo capitulo esperara un poquito mas ya que ando un poquito ocupada en la escuela….. esta a la mitad amigos, no se asusten pero necesito acabarla …. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que aun les agrade la historia ….. espero sus comentarios buenos y malos siempre los acepto y veamos que pasa ahora con esto..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Aquí esta mi 6to capitulo…. Hago lo posible por terminar… lo juro, ojala les agrade en este episodio puse otra faceta, para que sea de emoción … ojala les gusteee y muchas gracias por leer.

Así la noche transcurrió, con la escena de dos cuerpos uniéndose bajo la luz de la luna….. Amaneció y de nuevo Arnold abajo y la rubia en su pecho… **FALTAN 5 DIAS**…

Arnold: creo que puedo soportar esto….(suspira)

Helga: (abre los ojos) noo te acostumbres, eso fue solo…. El calor del momento… creo… que ahora buscare un nuevo cuarto….

Arnold: QUE ¿? POR QUE ¿?

Helga: (suspira) mira…. Arnold… esta mal estoo, me siento como una cualquiera, teniendo yo… novio… que digo… estoy comprometida….

Arnold: (enojado) helga… es acaso que te arrepientes ¿? Acaso no me amas?

Helga: (molesta)que acaso solo con sexo significa amor ¿?...(lo mira)… NO ME MAL ENTIENDAS, aun no ce que siento por ti y esta mal esto, quiero que me esperes a que defina estos sentimientos, y si no puedes,….. pues entonces creo que será mejor la distancia ahora….

Arnold (comprensivo) entiendo, esperare y te demostrare que esto no es solo sexo sino amor…(besa su frente)

Helga: (roja) gracias… ahora si hay que apurarnos… quiero llegar al desayuno con mis amigos.

Así los dos jóvenes dispusieron a arreglarse, sin cruzar ninguna palabra viendo entre sus actividades fijamente en el, hasta que el otro se daba cuenta, volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, salieron los dos de la habitación y tomaron el elevador….. arnold tomo su mano, pero ella lo soltó…

Helga: no me siento cómoda… lo siento

Arnold: descuida (suspira).

Abre la puerta del elevador…

Helga: vamos….

Arnold: (la sigue)

Pheebe: que bueno que ahora llegamos todos al mismo tiempo…

Gerald: creo que madrugaron ustedes dos…

Helga: si…

Arnold: fue una aburrida mañana…

Helga (roja) diooos, miren el menú… hay que ordenar (nerviosa)

Pheebe: vayamos…. (se sientan los 4)

Helga: no vendrá nadie mas….

Gerald: no, ellos ya se fueron de excursión hace rato…. Se levantaron muy temprano y pheebe y yo aun tenemos que organizar todo falta poco ya.. (la toma de la mano).

Helga: ya veo….

Pheebe: y dime helga, cuando publicaras el siguiente libro?

Helga: ahm… aun no lo termino… y menos con este viaje de improviso… pero no te preocupes… quiero publicarlo en diciembre…. Lorenzo piensa que es mejor ya que tendrá ventas en esa época.

Pheebe: ya veo… y Lorenzo vendrá a la boda?

Helga (nota a arnold atento a la platica) pues el dijo que si… pero aun hay problemas en Dubai, y prefiero que los solucione….

Gerald: claro, para que en la boda no te deje plantada o en la luna de miel verdad (curioso)

Pheebe: GERALD ¡! No bromees con eso…

Arnold: (molesto) pues creo que ya te ha abandonado antes, no es de esperar.

Helga: (molesta) no me ha abandonado…. ARNOLD ¡! Pero… el sabe que es mejor, para que después los dos vivamos juntos como pareja (suspicaz)

Arnold: PUES CREO QUE NO DEBERIAS CONFIAR EN ESO, SI EL TE AMARA ESTARIA AQUÍ A TU LADO, CUIDANDOTE, PERO DONDE ESTA ¿?

Helga: el… ( se levanta y se va)

Pheebe: HELGA ¡! ANOLD ¡! Tenias que decir eso….

Arnold: yo que…. Ella…

Pheebe: síguela no sabes que podría hacer….

Arnold: ( se para y la sigue)

Pheebe: GERALD ¡! Esto empezó por ti… si mi dama de honor me abandona en mi boda.. no te lo perdonare ehh

Gerlad: descuida phbss es para que se haga a la idea ella, quien le conviene …. Aparte esto es de nuestro plan recuerdas ¿?

Pheebe: creo que si siguen asi las cosas….. tendre que decirle la verdad yo…

Asi la modelo sale a toda prisa, y se sienta en una banca donde la vista era espectacular un lago, miles de flores por la época y tras ellas una bella montaña, con e sol en todo su esplendor, pero aun asi el ambiente no pudo quitar de su rostro esas lagrimas que poco a poco brotaban a miles…..

Helga: que hara ahora?... dime sol tu tienes la respuesta….. dime… ayúdame…

Arnold: creo que deberías de dejar de pedirle consejos a ellos.

Helga: que haces aquí? (molesta) quieres aun echarme mas cosas encima…lárgate ya

Arnold: no te pongas asi….. mira….

Helga: es que no entiendes… simplemente no me entiendes…

Arnold: pues ayúdame a entenderte, vamos dime…

Helga (suspira) mira me encanta mi vida… amo ser escritora, amo vivir en parís, amo a mis amigos, no tanto ser modelo pero paga mis libros… amo a Lorenzo, el me ayudo mucho, el me saco de un momento difícil para mi… con mi familia…..Bob perdió mucho dinero y no aceptaba dinero mio, ya que creía que andaba acostándome con millones de personas por el dinero cosa que es mentira… esos chismes de revistas (suspira)….., tampoco lo aceptaba de Olga ya que ella esta casada y con 2 hijos no era justo eso, asi que Lorenzo los ayudo…. A ambos hasta a Miriam ya no es aquella mujer despistada, hasta trabaja con papa y son muy exitosos en una de las empresas de Lorenzo… yo le estoy muy agradecida y el lo hizo a mis espaldas nunca me ubiese gustado quedarle a deber un favor… pero cuando me lo dijo mi padre me quede sorprendida… el solo lo hizo por amor… asi que empece a salir con el ya que me había negado con el…. Desde aquella fiesta en que nos encontramos….. pero el aun asi insistia hasta que acepte… y mira nos comprometimos, lo amo demasiadooo… pero después vengo a Hillwood encuentro a mis amigos y creeme a todos los había extrañado….. después estos maravillosos días en Canada contigo y mis amigos… me he divertido y disfrutado,… pero volver aquí tiene un precio… mi familia y mi prometido….. perder a mi familia a Bob y Miriam Y a Lorenzo ….. se que suena egoísta pero no quiero que nadie sufra por esto…..(corren una lagrimas)

Arnold: helga…. Tu familia siempre te apoyara… por cualquier decisión que tomes…. Y lorenzo si te ama comprenderá,…pero no estaras sola…. Cualquiera que fuera tu decisión estare a tu lado como amigo o como algo mas… si tu me lo permites …..

Helga (lo abraza) graciiias…..

Así con un abrazo hicieron un pacto, pero detrás de los arbustos un fotógrafo algo curioso reconoció a la modelo y tomo varias fotos de la escena…

Fotógrafo: (hablando por teléfono) encontré a Geraldine… creo que esto le gustara jefe.. esta con un hombre… que no es el multimillonario… Lorenzo, gracias jefe ,inmediatamente se las envió

Volvió la pareja y Helga estuvo con la decoración ayudando a Pheebe y Gerald y Arnold con la reservación de la iglesia, pagos y el alcohol por supuesto….

Helga: dios amiga, es mucho trabajo esto…..

Pheebe: y créeme nunca acaba uno…. Todavía tengo que ir a los ajustes del vestido ¿?

Helga: que ¿? Aun Rhonda no lo tiene?

Pheebe: es que he subido un poco de peso(roja)

Helga: NOOOOOO PUEDE SER… ESTAS…

Pheebe: tranquila no lo grites….. aun es una sorpresa solo tu y Rhonda lo saben….

Helga: ( la abraza) FELICIDADES ¡! Dios que emoción….

Pheebe: cambiando de tema… ya tienes lista la fiesta ¿?

Helga: que fiesta?

Pheebe: tu sabes….. la de despedida.. muero de ansias … de saber que sorpresas me tienes…

Helga: (nerviosa ahmnnn… si te sorprenderás (miente ) (piensa¨ _DIOS… no sabia que tenia que _organizarla¨) bueno… te dejo tengo que ir al baño…..(toma su celular ) Louis… tengo un problema… podrias venir al hotel… te espero en el comedor…..

En el comedor se encontraba la modelo… esperando..

Arnold: que haces ¿? Aquí sola ¿? Y comiendoo mucho ¿? ( mira varios platillos )

Helga: estoy… esperando a alguien…. Y como por que tengo nervios….

Arnold: que sucede ¿?

Helga (suspira) no te puedo mentir… mira no quiero que salga de aquí entiendes ¿?

Arnold: puedes confiar en mi… (toma de la mano)

Helga: veras, olvide lo de la fiesta de despedida….

Arnold: (rie ) jajajaja… en serio ¿?

Helga: no te rias… estoy apunto de un shock y le habla a Louis, para que me ayudara pero este ya viene tarde… dios que hare…. Nunca he hecho fiestas…

Arnold: mira se que Louis….

Louis: oi mi nombre… ya se que me extrañaban queridos…. (los saluda) y veo que ya progresaste campeón (ve que están tomados de la mano)…..

Helga: dios Louis, vamos tienes que ayudarme….

Louis: claro que si, pero…..

Helga: dios…. No me digas que ¿?

Louis: si… quiero que modeles 5 años …. Para mi…

Helga: 5 años ¿?

Louis: claro,

Helga: dios lo que hago por mi amiga …. Esta bien…

Louis: firma aquí (saca un contrato) y aquí…

Helga: tu siempre tan desconfiado…..

Louis: por si las dudas.

Arnold: creo que me retiro yo… tengo que ayudar aun a mi amigo, los dejo para que se pogan de acuerdo…

Louis: gracias Arnold…. Tu tan considerado como siempre, eres mi favorito (le guiña el ojo). (se va arnold) mira volviendo a lo de la fiesta…. vamos a …

Asi la modelo llega a la habitación, ya muy tarde y ve a Arnold sentado en un lado de la cama…

Helga (abre la puerta se asusta al ver a Arnold aun despierto )… buenas noches… pensé que estabas ya dormido..

Arnold: sabes que hora son ¿?

Helga: mmm las 2 am ¿?

Arnold: es muy tarde….. y tu ni siquiera marcaste para decir que estabas bien ¿?

Helga : por dios arnold sabias muy bien que estaba con Louis y aun es temprano para mi, recuerda en parís aun es de dia.

Arnold: helga… por el amor de dios, debes avisar, estaba apunto de ir a la policía…

Helga: relájate, veme… esyoy bien (le sonríe) no te preocupes tanto.. cariño…

Arnold (rojo): dios, pero avísame si llegas tarde de nuevo, no quiero perderte de nuevo…

Helga: de nuevo ¿?

Arnold: (nervioso) Ammm amm vayamos a dormir aun falta mucho que hacer y

Helga: ok, me ire a poner la pijama….

Arnold (ansioso) ok, esperare….

Helga:a arnold, lo prometiste….

Arnold: pero puedo ver no ¿? Es una tortura pero.. esperare.

Asi helga entra y se pone de nuevo un short rosa con listones lilas bordados juntos con una blusa rosa de encaje con listones lilas bordados y de la esplada al desnudo armadas en un lindo moño lila…..

Helga: lo siento… prometo ir mañana por pijamas

Arnold: (rojo) a mi no me molesta… me encanta,me sorprendes cada dia mas y mas y eso me encanta….

Helga (roja)…. Amm gracias ¿?'

Arnold: vamos ya durmamos… (se acuesta ella y apaga la luz, aun siente su cuerpo como se acomoda en la cama, suspira) buenas… noches

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana…..**FALTAN 4 DIAS…**

Arnold: buenos días… cariñooo

Helga (roja) buenos días…..

Arnold: ahora ya no me dices cariño (triste)

Helga: sabes que lo hice… para que no te enojaras….

Arnold: sabes como convencerme.

Helga: claro, …. Tengo mis técnicas…..

Arnold: cambiémonos ya … es tarde…

Helga: ok…

Salen del cuarto y ven parejas que pasan y se susurran, a lo que la pareja se les hace extraño…

Helga: notaste eso ¿? (esperan el elevador)

Arnold: si… fue algo extraño… (abre la puerta del elevador)

Helga: ok, vayamos a desayunar… (en el elevador) creo que comeremos solos….. pheebe ayer me dijo que irían a hacer unas cosas y los demás andan de luna de miel…

Arnold: si me conto Gerald…. Por mi no hay problema…. (toma su mano).

Helga: ni por mi (roja) vayamosss… (abre la puerta del elevador) diooos no…. (millones de cámara captando el momento de que la tomaba de su mano) vayansee de aquí…

Fotógrafo 1: Geraldine.. dinos como rompiste con Lorenzo…

Helga: QUEE ¿?

Fotógrafo 2: el te dejo a ti o tu a el ¿?

Fotógrafo 3: el es tu nuevo novio, o amante, quien es el ¿?

Fotografo 4: por que duermen en la misma habitación ¿?

Helga: vayanseee (entra de nuevo al elevador con arnold).

Arnold: tranquilízate….

Helga: como quieres que me tranquiliceee… los oiste no ¿? Por dios soy la peor de todas

Arnold: calma.. ellos no entienden…

Helga: claro, dos amigos que comparten la misma habitación, claro, que solo ¨duermen¨nada mas claro en que mundo vives ¿? Y el pobre de lorenzo nooo dios… déjame (abre la puerta de elevador y se dirige al cuarto).

Arnold (entra a la habitación ) helga.. se que suena raro, pero….

Helga: (llorando) odio estoo.. (se recuesta en la cama).

Arnold: ( acaricia su cabello ) todo pasara… ya veras… hablare como quiera a recepción…

Helga: tienes razón (limpia las lagrimas) gracias por acompañarme aquí…..

Arnold: de nada… sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ¨amiga¨

Helga: (rie) claro… amigo…

Arnold (besa su mejilla )… pero por ahora pediré… servicio a la habitación… que quieres ¿?

Helga: sorprendeme….

Arnold: esta bien….

**Continuara…..**

Espero que les haya gustado… esperen la contii, sorry por la tardanza pero la escuel ame trae muy ocupada en serio hago lo posible…

**Hirano23:** gracias tuve que escribirlo si no recuerdo unas 5 veces no me ponía de acuerdo….. gracias por leer.

**Diana carolina**: wow azul ¿? que emoción….


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

AQUÍ LA CONTINUCACION, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… SALUDOS…

Arnold marca por teléfono….

Arnold: ok, entonces aquí esperamos gracias…..

Helga: que me pediste ¿ (acostada en la cama)

Arnold: ya veras…. (besa su frente ) espero k te guste…..(se sienta con ella en la cama)

Helga: eso espero… dios volviendoo a lo de antes…

Arnold: descuida tu sabes manejar esto, no es la primera vez que pasa esto…..

Helga: mm y tu como sabes eso ¿?

Arnold: am am solo me lo imagino (nervioso)

Helga: no me diras? (se para de la cama y se acerca mucho a el ) seguro ¿?

Arnold (rojo): helga… am… esta bien… alguna vez lei un articulo tuyo en …. Una revista….de un supuesto romance…

Helga: si… recuerdo ese incidente… pero creo que este será difícil de superar…..

Arnold: (la toma de la mano) yo creo en ti…..

Helga : gracias… (le sonríe)

Tocan la puerta.

Arnold: voy…

Mesero: en donde lo pongo sr.

Arnold: aquí esta perfecto ( le muestra una mesa) aquí tiene (saca propina de su billetera).

Mesero: gracias sr. (se va)

Helga: veamos…. ( abre la bandeja) oh por diooos ( eran hot cakes con fruta, cubiertos con miel, huevos estrellados, tocino y acompañados con nieve de chocolate)

Arnold: sabia que te encantaría…..

Helga: dios….. son muchas calorías…. (arnold se decepciona) pero aun asi… es mi platillo favorito en el desayuno (besa su frente) gracias….

Arnold: de nada amor (sonroja)… bueno comamos (mientras el abria su bandeja con un omelet sencillo)

Helga: y que haremos todo el dia ¿?

Arnold: pues tenemos el cuarto para los dos….. (sonroja)

Helga: mmm… creo que lo optare por películas….. vamos, será divertido….

Arnold: lo que tu quieras… (besa su frente)

Asi la tarde la pareja estaba acostada en la cama ella sobre el, platicando acerca de la película y cosas que recordaba las escenas…

Helga: te dije que seria fantástico…

Arnold: si lo fue.. pero tengo hambre quieres que pida al cuarto o quieres bajar… a esta hora creo que el hotel soluciono el alboroto ya….

Helga: aquí ( le acomoda la camisa)….

Arnold: ok… deja marco (toma el teléfono y marca).

Helga: ok espero…( ella ve atraves de la ventana y ve el lindo paisaje )

Arnold: ya viene la comida…..te gusta mucho verdad ¿?

Helga (sorprendida ) que cosa?

Arnold: perderte en el hermoso paisaje…..

Helga: si lo amo.. es como si me llamara, también amo escribir, pero estuve un tiempo dibujando cerca del rio sena cuando era estudiante, aprendi mucho….. claro no soy muy buena pero amo escribir y dibujar….. toda una artista jajaja que ironia…..

Arnold: eres sorprendente… (besa su mejilla) y muy hermosa, eres la mujer perfecta….

Helga: basta….(sonrojada) creeme tengo muchos defectos…..

Arnold: aun no te veo ninguno, para mi eres la mejor de todas….. ( la abraza)…

Tocan la puerta….

Arnold: dios como imterrumpen… ahora regreso…

Helga: descuida… (vuelve al paisaje)….

Arnold: helga….. helga… helga… amor..

Helga: mande…..

Arnold: (rie) quieres comer ya ¿?

Helga: si… perdón…

Arnold: descuida cariño… se que te pierdes a veces… amo eso de ti…

Helga: (sienta) no te quedas atrás, recuerdo qe tu eras asi… cambiaste ¿?

Arnold: a veces me pierdo, creeme a veces te entiendo….

Helga: creo que estamos perdidos ( abre la bandeja )wow bistec con puré y ensalada, dios, quiero que le manden las felicitaciones al chef…

Arnold: y aun no ves el postre…. Pero debes esperar.

Helga: wow, que emoción (empieza a comer)

Arnold: provecho,( el comía mientras un fetuchini)

Helga: estuvo delicioso… mmm…. Dios perdón (se para y se dirige al baño )

Arnold: estas bien ¿? Sucede algo ¿? (atrás de la puerta)

Helga: ….. estoy bien… …..(vomitando)

Arnold: quieres que llame al dr…

Helga: no ….. esta bien (aun vomitando)….

Arnold: creo que marcare (toma el teléfono).

Helga (toma el telefono) no lo hagas… fue el pure, estaba un poco salado, descuida….

Arnold: marcare para cerciorarnos….

Helga: NOOOO ¡! Por favor… no lo hagas… veme… estoy perfecta….

Arnold: ok, pero si sigues asi, marcare sin reproches…

Helga: si esta bien (baja la cabeza), mejor veamos películas….

Asi la pareja opto por ver películas, arnold aun se sentía mal por no llamar al medico, pero como se dejo convencer por ella pensaba, y ella mientras se enfocaba en la película sin cruzar ninguna palabra, hasta que los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos….. la luz del sol irradiaba como siempre a señal de un nuevo dia, **FALTAN 3 DIAS, **El rubio se levanto, pero esta vez no estaba la modelo… se levanta en busca de ella, viendo una nota rosa que llama su atención…..

_Arnold:_

_Buenos días dormilon…..jajaja Fui a nadar un poco a la piscina techada del hotel, necesitaba aire, te espero para desayunar en la piscina si lo deseas, te esperare… te quiero mucho… _

_Con cariño… tu adorada…._

_Helga. …_

Arnold se vestía un poco veraneado y se dirigía hacia la piscina, viendo a muchas personas ahí, pero sobre todo llamo la atención de una mujer, con cuerpo que el ya conocía… se dirige hacia su mesa…..

Arnold: aquí estas.. preciosa… (le susurra al oído sigilosamente)

Helga: demonios…. Me asustaste… perdón….

Arnold: descuida, veo que ya ordenaste… gracias por esperarme…..

Helga: no te enojes…. Ya pedí por ti también….

Arnold: y que fue?

Helga: una sorpresa…..

El mesero se acerca, la modelo con exquisito platillo de zarzamoras, moras, plátano, nueces y granola cubiertas con un yogurt y el rubio con una ensalada de frutas y granola y huevos estrellados…..

Arnold: creo que comerás nutritivamente hoy… querida ¿?

Helga: creo que ayer me enferme por la comida tan pesada, no estoy acostumbrada a comer tanta grasa tan seguido y desde que llegue aquí no he comido algo que mi estomago se sienta aliviado….

Arnold: y ya sigues mejor ¿?

Helga: descuida, solo fue por el abuso de esto, pero no creas en la comida volveré a mi dieta de carbohidratos, jajaja bueno solo un poco, pero lo que quiero hacer hoy es nadar…. Me acompañas…

Arnold: claro… toda la vida.

Asi la pareja termina su desayuno y platica un poco…

Helga: vamos, ya quiero (toma su mano)

Arnold: nos dara daño….

Helga: vamos….. (lo mira fijamente ) por fin… (se quita su vestido blanco)

Arnold: esta bien… ( se dirigen a la piscina y el nota su atuendo un precioso bikini blanco con rayas de colores pasteles con dos listones a los lados y su sujetador del mismo color con tirantes finos )… te ves hermosa…..

Helga: (roja) creo que he subido un poco de peso… con esta salida, Louis me matara….

Arnold: de que hablas, aun sigues igual, con la excepción de que cada vez estas mas hermosa….( la braza)…

Helga: entremos ya…..(entran los dos )

Pheebe: aquí están…. Helga, arnold….

Helga: pasa algo ¿?

Gerald: claro que no, solo vinimos todos a acompañarlos…

Lila: será divertido…

Arnold: claro… acompañenos…..

Por un lado de la alberca estaban las damas y del otro los caballeros platicando hasta que…

Gerald: vamos a jugar un poco ( en su mano con una pelota de voleiboll) que dicen ¿?

Helga: pero hagamoslo… un poco interesante… hombres vs mujeres…. Que dices ¿?

Gerald: por mi esta bien… querida helga…..

Arnold: eso se me hace un poco injusto….

Lila: creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con arnold….

Helga: creo que si es injusto, para ellos, claro… pero ni modo quien los manda ser tan débiles…. Y tan… tan …. Miedosos

Gerald: empecemos asi (le da la mano) trato ¿?

Helga: trato…..( le da la mano).

Asi de un lado de la piscina se encontraba Arnold, Geral, Curly, Harold y Eugene; y por el otro lado se encontraba, Pheebe, Lila, Rhonda, Patty y Helga….Mientras los demás compañeros se quedaban cerca viendo aquella escena. Asi empezó el partido…iba muy reñido ya que la habilidad de helga aun no estaba perdida esos músculos aun seguían ahí, Patty al igual seguía siendo una profesional y Lila era veloz, ya que como bailarina lo había adquirido con el tiempo Rhonda era rápida, ya que ella practicaba tenis en sus tiempos libres, y Pheebe practicaba golf asi que era decisiva con sus tiros, por el otro lado arnold había adquirido fuerza y velocidad, Gerald era rápido, pero Eugene seguía igual y Curly no podía dar mas de si…. Hasta que… por fin ganaron las damas….

Helga: te dije… era desventaja para ti….

Gerald: lo admito, tenias razón… ( le da la mano) bien ganado

Helga: gracias….. ( le da la mano)

Pheebe: muy bien, asi que amigos retirémonos, la comida esta servida por alla.

Arnold: vamos helga ( le da la mano).

Helga: vayamos (roja, se van los dos)

Pheebe: creo que esta funcionando….. (le susurra a Gerlad)

Gerald: vez amor no tenias por que preocuparte ( le da un beso en la frente).

Pheebe: esperemos que siga asi….

Todos convivían un rato hasta que, empezó a sonar música…

_I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind_

Todos toman a su respectiva pareja y empiezan a bailar, dejan solo a una pareja…

Arnold: quieres bailar… amor? ( le da su mano)

Helga: si….

_Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind_

Arnold: creo que esta canción….. dice todo lo que siento por ti en este momento.

Helga (roja)….. arnold yo….

_I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl  
Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

Arnold: _Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind _Give me the chance to love I'll tell you the only reason why Cause you are on my mind _(cantando:__ Porque, por fin me dí cuenta__Que no puedo sacarte de mi mente _Dame la oportunidad de amarte Voy a decirte la única razón del por qué Porque estás en mi mente).

Helga (lo besa) ….gracias por esto…

Arnold: solo tu estas en mi mente…. Nadie mas… ( la besa).

_I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind_

Pheebe: lo logramosss …. Besa a Gerald

Gerald: te lo dije…

Rhonda: al fin se me estaba haciendo eterno…

Curly: se ven tan bien juntos….

Lila: que hermoso momento (llora de felicidad).

Pheebe: nuestros planes funcionaron….. esto no debe salir de aquí comprenden (mira con amenzaza)

TODOS: SI

Asi todos veian la escena de la pareja….

Arnold: vámonos…..( toma de la mano) quiero enseñarte algo)

Helga: pero…

Arnold: vamos… no tengas miedo… no pasara nada.

La lleva al jardín, en donde estaba iluminado con luces todo era tan mágico, tan espectacular, sonando una canción… en todo el jardín…..

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
OH – OH  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why i want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
OH – OH  
You don't know you're beautiful  
OH – OH  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Helga: esto es….. un sueñoo ?

Arnold: no, lo prepare antes de ir a desayunar contigo….esta mañana (nervioso)

Helga: es magnifico…(lo besa)

Arnold: te amo Helga ( la braza)….

Helga: yo también te amo…. Y con esto me doy cuenta de algo… que en verdad nunca deje de amarte…. ( lo besa)

Así la pareja, contempla en una banca la luz del jardín y de la luna que iluminaba el paisaje frente a ellos, la noche paso y ellos volvieron al cuarto durmiendo uno al lado del otro, mientras tanto en Dubai…

Lorenzo: diablos, estos inversionistas si me dejaron, agotado…. Veamos, Sebastián tienes el periódico.

Sebastián: si, aquí esta….. ( se lo da en la mano)

Lorenzo: (lo toma ) veamos… la bolsa esta muy bien ahora que novedades…..

Sebastián: es sobre…

Lorenzo: sobre quien ¿? Habla…..

Sebastián: esta revista… su prometida.. la srta. Patts

Lorenzo: veamos que dicen….. wow (lee el titulo) LA FAMOSA GERALDINE PATTS ENGAÑA A MILLONARIO, jajajaja ya no saben como vender…. Veamos pag 10….. dios esto no es posible….. ( ve la foto de un abrazo en una banca con un hombre guapo rubio conocido para el) Sebastián quiero el jet preparado ya… me voy a Canadá….

Sebastián: pero los inversionistas….

Lorenzo: diles… que tuve un problema familiar… apúrate….

Sebastián: esta bien señor…..( se va)

Lorenzo: dios…. Mi Helga, mi Geraldine… mi amor… que paso (una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla).

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Se pondrá interesante a partir de aquí, espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios….**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

Aquí subí el capitulo siguiente… los subiré por que creo que es fundamental después de lo que vi… mejor no los dejo en suspenso….. Espero que les siga gustandoo y sobre todo a mi amigo Louis…. Por el es este fanfic el me sugirió la idea y yo solo la idee en mi pequeña cabeziita… gracias por leer a todos

Un amanecer esplendido para la pareja despierta uno al lado del otro, contando los días para la boda **FALTAN 2 DIAS.** Y los jóvenes tienen un dia muy ocupado, ya que es el dia de la despedida de solteros de los novios…. Claro por separado, pero eso significa una cosa, no estarán uno al lado del otro, no se verán, …..

Arnold: buenos días…

Helga: buenos días….

Arnold: creo que llegare tarde, hoy es la despedida de Gerald…..(rie)

Helga: somos dos, también la de Pheebe, (rie) esperemos que los dos la disfruten…..

Arnold: espero que no haya hombres…(celoso)

Helga: es una ¨DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA¨ solo unooos pocos ( le guiña un ojo)

Arnold: helga…

Helga: son para pheebe lo prometo (ríe de nuevo)… bueno iré a encargarme de eso, me llevare una maleta, no creo que regrese, necesito estar al pendiente de la fiesta… adiós ( se despide con la mano).

Arnold: pero…. ( ve que se va)…. Espero que no se haya arrepentido de esto, sé que Lorenzo es mi amigo, pero… dios… necesitamos los dos arreglar esto…

Mientras tanto…

Helga: (toca el botón del elevador) dios… ayúdame….. por que hice eso ¿?, se que no era virgen ni nada por el estilo… ni fue solo un acoston simplemente…. Pero, lo que estoy haciendo…. No ce lo merece Lorenzo, soy su prometida…. Tengo que hablar con el de todo….. si aun asi no me perdona…. Se que es lo correcto…..(saca su celular y marca a Lorenzo )…. Ocupado….. dios intentare hasta hablar con el….. soy la peor mujer, pero es este corazón que aun no ce decide…ahhhhhhhhh

Louis (abre el elevador) Geraldine….. al fin ya te iba a ir a buscar, estamos atrasados…. Vamos (toma de la mano y la introduce al elevador)….. tenemos que hacer los últimos detalles…

Asi la tarde pasa poco a poco con una pequeña lluvia que inunda el bello panorama de los jóvenes…

Arnold: (en una cabaña adornada de blanco y negro) que pasara a apartir de ahora ¿?... dije que apoyaría a helga pero, espero…. Por el bien de lso tres…. Que aun seamos amigos….. (ve atraves de la montaña)

Gerald: deja de pensar en eso, estoy segura de que Helga se decidirá por ti, en vez… de Lorenzo, se que es mi amigo, pero….

Arnold: que ¿?

Gerald: te contare…. Pheebe y yo viajamos hace unos pocos meses a ver a Helga ya Lorenzo, pero…. Encontramos a Lorenzo en Paris…. Ella no estaba, creo que tenia un compromiso fuera de la ciudad, y fuimos a su oficina….. y me encontré con un millonario junto a una secretaria besándose…. Pheebe claro no estaba, pero el me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada, que ella se aprovecho del momento, etc…. La verdad solo Sali de ahí busque a pheebe y le conte pero… no teníamos pruebas… asi que cuando ella estuvo en Hillwood pheebe platico con ella de como se sentía…..

**FLASHBACK:**

_Pheebe: y estas feliz por tu compromiso?_

_Helga: claro (nerviosa)…. Como no podría estarlo ¿?_

_Pheebe: se que no te he visto.. en los últimos años, pero creo que aun te noto…. Un poco asustada….._

_Helga: bien pheebs…. No se lo he dicho a nadie… y asi quiero que se mantenga… se que me voy a casar, de hecho he estado postergando la boda, a propósito…..amo a Lorenzo, en verdad lo amo muchísimo, aunque muchas personas no me creen , pero no ce si aun estoy lista para este gran paso….. paso en las noches pensando si mi elección es la correcta, _

_Pheebe: segura que es por eso ¿?_

_Helga: dios amiga… bueno además de eso, no te puedo ocultar de que… me he acostado con Lorenzo varias veces, pero no siento como si en verdad…. Fuera mas que solo sexo…. Lo amo muchísimo, he ido con un terapeuta… pero no funciona…. A parte, hace unos cuantos días me llegaron unas fotos…. A mi departamento de el con otra mujer, no lo culpo…. Si no lo satisfago como el quiera, por eso no me acompaño a este viaje… el esta enojado conmigo…. Por la actitud que yo tome cuando las recibi… no le reclame… ni si quiera me puse celosa…. En verdad lo amo pero esos sentimientos no se me dan…. Por eso vine a buscar lo que me falta….._

_Pheebe: no crees que aun sigas enamorada de…._

_Helga: ni se te ocurra…. (nerviosa) a el…. Ya… lo olvide… estoy segura…._

_Pheebe: no creo que…_

_Helga: demonios…. Se que perdi algo hace mucho aquí…. _

_Pheebe: es tu amor por el…._

_Helga: no… no puede ser, YO AMO A LORENZO ¡! Estoy segura, solo vengo a aclar mi corazón y después de eso me marchare y me casare con el…._

_Pheebe: creo que te casaras por felicidad…. No por amor….. es muy diferente esperar felicidad a sentir amor.. recuérdalo ….. (se va)._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

Arnold: pero como…. Puede seguir con el….. después de eso…..

Gerald: ella es un poquitín… poquitín… poquitín… complicada…. Ella no se entiende, creo que pheebe y yo llegamos a que … tantos años de querer sobresalir de su oscuridad a convertirse en una flor hermosa, hizo que… su corazón no tomara decisiones en su vida, y es una lastima, ella tiene alma de artista, y es por eso que su libro fue una basura…..

Arnold: pero yo pensé que estaba bien además crei… lei ese libro y fue maravilloso….

Gerald: vamos arnold, ella esta así por loa años de supresión que tuvo….. vamos si desde pequeña no estaba del todo bien además ese libro….. es el peor de la historia… y es por que ella parecía un robot en cada pagina, perfeccionando cada aspecto, cosa que asi no es la vida…..

Arnold: dios… espero que se de cuenta de que ese corazón debe dejarlo salir….

Gerald: eso esperamos todos….

Arnold: todos ¿?

Gerald: viejo….. este viaje fue por ella….. para que se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos siguen….ahi, muy escondidos, pero siguen exactamente como hace años…..

Arnold: solo que ella no ce ha dado cuenta…

Gerald: exacto… queríamos lograr que solo ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos….. Lorenzo sabe de esto… el terapeuta hablo con el y la esta ayudando en todo lo que puede….. por eso esta aquí sola descubriendo cada parte de ella, (rie) lo demás que paso…. Jajajaja ese fue creo que un premio extra para los dos….

Arnold (rojo) Gerald como…

Gerald: vamos… creíste que no me daría cuenta…. Hasta lo gritas…..pero piénsalo viejo…. Ella se merece ser feliz, cualquiera que sea su decisión… los apoyaremos a los 3…

Arnold: gracias….. por todo… solo esperemos que Helga se de cuenta de lo que en verdad siente…

Por otro lado en una casa hermosa cerca del lago….

Helga: aun no contesta….. (esta en un sofá viendo el lago)

Louis: deja de insistir… él te llamara estoy seguro… creo que estas cambiando Geraldine…

Helga: a que te refieres?

Louis: cuando te conocí… eras una mujer muy reprimida en su mundo, estos días veo que ya floreciste pequeña flor… ya no eres esa niña, ni mucho menos esa mujer de parís…. Me gusta tu cambio, y creo que te sienta bien…

Helga: gracias…. Aunque creo que después… de que sepas algo, no volverás a verme de la misma forma…

Louis: a que te refieres (le toca el hombro)… vamos dime…

Helga: me acosté con Arnold… si lo hice ya dímelo… ya …. Dime que tan mala soy…

Louis: sabia que lo harías, ….. no me extraña y mira…..no eres mala, es por que aun lo amas y no resististe omitir ese sentimiento…

Pheebe: creme Helga… estamos todos preocupados por ti…

Helga: phhbs ¿? …. Porque…? Acaso ¿?

Pheebe: vamos…. Lo averigüé se que tienes un trastorno de personalidad por dependencia ligado a un limite de personalidad, me lo explico una terapeuta amiga mía, además hable con Lorenzo y el me lo reafirmo, lo adquiriste con los años….. y se que ahora debes hallar una cura para eso, por eso decidiste venir sola… o me equivoco?

Helga: pensé que….

Louis: todos lo sabemos, pero…. Tu tienes la cura para eso, libera tus sentimientos ya…. Queremos que seas feliz….. Lorenzo sabe que necesitabas esto…asi que ideamos un plan, queríamos que te divirtieras estos días, y tus amigos prepararon este viaje para ver si aun amabas a Arnold…..

Helga: Lorenzo lo sabe pero… como ¿?

Pheebe: era por tu bien….. lo demás que paso en el cuarto no lo contemplamos

Helga: como saben eso ¿? Acaso ustedes dos pusieron cámaras o que ¿?

Louis: tontilla, no….. lo sabemos por que somos tus amigos, no hace falta que lo digas, eso fue a causa de tus sentimientos….. eso no lo teníamos planeado pero veo que te hizo bien eh ¿?

Helga: dios mio… arnold estaba en esto ¿? Acaso lo que hizo fue acostarse con una enferma mental para satisfacción de el … que enfermo…. Que miedo… me siento… sucia…

Pheebe ( le da una bofetada) : cálmate, Arnold no lo sabe… no es buen actor, desde la primaria lo sabemos, no queríamos que lo supieras, el solo te iba a enseñar de lo que te estabas perdiendo, de la felicidad, tristeza, felicidad, odio, muchas emociones que suprimiste desde hace años…. Y creo que lo logro por fin volviste helga (la braza).

Helga: en serio no lo sabe ¿?

Louis: no lo sabe… pero creo que se dará cuenta, él es muy inteligente, nuestro objetivo termino…. Por fin volviste, aunque necesitas ir a un a terapia…

Helga: pero por que aun no me decido por quien ….

Pheebe: solo tu sabes la respuesta….. tómala…. Cualquiera que sea te apoyaremos a ti, Arnold, y Lorenzo… ah y antes de que se me olvide Lorenzo no te engañaba…. Fue esa secretaria… quería vengarse de el por no hacerle caso….

Helga: gracias pheebe… ahora menos me podre decidir ( ve que se van los dos dejándola sola)….. ayúdame… dios…

En un jet privado…..

Sebastián: algo que se le ofrezca señor?

Lorenzo: no gracias… ( se retira Sebastián)… Helga… accedí a ese viaje, pero creo que acabo de darme cuenta que fue un error….. se que amaste a Arnold y se que por eso, estas así…. Por ese amor que negaste hace años, y por la falta de cariño de tus padres… no ce que vaya a pasar… pero siempre te apoyare…. Mi Helga…. Mi Geraldine…. Mi amor….. desde ese día que te encontré sabia que había algo raro en ti…. Querías complacer a todos, y tu terapeuta me lo informo…..

**FLASHBACK.**

_Terapeuta: sr…. Lo que debo informarle, va en contra de mi juramento, pero la señorita estuvo de acuerdo en que se lo contara…_

_Lorenzo: que le pasa… a que se refiere?_

_Terapeuta: sé que le pidió matrimonio.._

_Lorenzo: así es…. Ella acepto…._

_Terapeuta: además sé que tiene una amante…. Y .._

_Lorenzo: lo de las fotos.. eso es una equivocación, mi secretaria lo hizo para perjudicarme…_

_Terapeuta: no ha notado que no le ha dicho nada ella ¿?_

_Lorenzo: si… por que no me lo dijo ¿? Acaso esta enferma por mi culpa ¿?_

_Terapeuta: he sido terapeuta desde hace años, ella tiene un trastorno de la personalidad por dependencia ligado a un limite de personalidad; es decir no toma decisiones por si misma, asume la necesidad de que otros tomen sus decisiones, tiene dificultad para expresar un NO o SI , esta siempre preocupada por que la abandonen y tenga que cuidar de ella misma…..impulsividad en ella en el sexo además de atracones de comida…. Solo son algunas cosas que he notado en los últimos años…. _

_Lorenzo: pero como ¿?_

_Terapeuta: el abandono de sus padres, el abandono de su hermana por su boda….. nuevos miembros en la familia, sus sobrinos, el desempleo de sus padres, su nuevo empleo que no quiere ella… de modelo, escritora… una nueva vida en parís…. La escuela, sus nuevos amigos, el recuentro de un amigo del pasado, una nueva relación… son muchos factores que desencadenaron esto con el paso de los años…._

_Lorenzo: pero por que no lo dijo ¿?_

_Terapeuta: ella no esta segura si contárselo… me dijo exactamente estas palabras ¨no quiero perderlo ¨_

_Lorenzo: nunca la dejaría sola… pero como la ayudamos ¿?_

_terapeuta: ella no esta tan mal como suena…. Ella debe de revivir eso que dejo ir hace años… su pasado, en cada sesión, ella no … quiere liberarlo… lo he intentado, pero no he podido… a lo que me refiero, es de que ella vuelva a revivir ese momento, veremos que pasa… _

_Lorenzo: pero que será?_

_Terapeuta: lo mas que me acerco es a una escena de un niño con una cabeza de balón y un moño rosa…. Sabe a que se refiere ella ¿?_

_Lorenzo: Arnold… una migo nuestro… pero el…..bueno ellos en el pasado tuvieron algo, pero…_

_Terapeuta: creo que él tiene la respuesta a su problema, con eso creo que la señorita volverá a ser la misma… _

_Lorenzo: gracias (se va)... que hare dejar ir al amor de mi vida con el… pero que… si ella la amo yo.. el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era…. Pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta….. sea lo que pase … estaré para ella… dejare ir al amor de mi vida.. he tomado mi decisión (saca su celular y marca)…. Pheebe ¿?_

_Pheebe: Lorenzo… si hablas para remediar esa escena… yo…_

_Lorenzo: hablo por Helga…._

_Pheebe: algo ocurre… como esta ¿?_

_Lorenzo: ella esta en problemas... ella tiene un problema psicológico me acaba de informar su terapeuta, y quiero que vaya a Hillwood contigo y la hagas vivir todo lo que a perdido con los años… _

_Pheebe: pero Lorenzo eso significa ¿?_

_Lorenzo: lo ce, estoy dispuesto a eso… por la felicidad de ella… quiero que lo hagas por mi pheebe… nunca hemos sido amigos, pero es ahora tu amiga la que te necesita….. por favor…_

_Pheebe: lo hare, esta pronto mi boda, podrían los dos venir….. estaba a punto de hablarle a ella…_

_Lorenzo: no… que ella vaya sola….. no quiero estorbar en el transcurso….y cuídala mucho… y esta conversación nunca sucedió….adiós (cuelga)_

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Lorenzo: tome mi decisión hace meses…. Y sea cual sea tu decisión.., estaré junto a ti…..( ve por la ventanilla)…. Y estaré a tu lado….. te lo prometí….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Wow, al fin esta agarrando el rumbo que quería se preguntaran que por que esa personalidad todo surgió de ahí, hace unos días de echo meses diría yo vi esa enfermedad y se me ocurrió junto con mi amigo Louis ponerla en un fanfic, aclaro, de ahí surgió toda la historia, espero que aun les siga divirtiendo mi historia y que la sigan leyendo, pero fue con ese objetivo….. No soe psicóloga pero creo que mi investigación esta a medias, no ce si así se cure pero yo puse eso… sorry espero que sigan leyendo…..ahhh y ..

**Dru: **los pacientes con esa personalidad tienen eso, no pueden controlarse, se que no lo sabias hasta ahorita, sorry por la emoción… y sus amigos lo hicieron ya lo sabes por que…. Y espero que sigas leyendo.. aun no ce que no te convence pero espero que poco a poco te entusiasme con mi trabajo… algo lento… pero seguro… por ti subí este capitulo súper mega rápido… dije tal vez estoy dejando una idea errónea de los personajes así que lo medite un rato y lo subi…. Tratare de que Helga se vuelva en si para que siga por su lucha…. Y tan tan tan … no revelare aun el final… este fanfic aun va pa largo.. y mas porque no tengo aun el final u.u sorry…. Debo aclarar mis ideas… también bye saludos y gracias por tus comentarios y criticas y gustos… gracias….. Hasta el prox capitulo…..


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Aquí les traigo la continuación…

Mientras tanto un joven guapo, de cabellera negra, millonario baja de su jet…..se quita los lentes oscuros que este portaba con tanto misterio…

Lorenzo: heme aquí… ahora a buscarte querida…

Sebastian: aquí esta su limosina… señor.

Lorenzo: gracias ( se sube)….

Era una hermosa mañana, contando los días **1 DIA** para ser exactos para la boda de una joven pareja, por un lado la joven modelo y sus compañeras despertaban cerca del lago… al parecer era un desastre el lugar, pero sin duda alguna fue una despedida para recordar… gracias a Louis y Helga claro, la modelo se levanto con rapidez y tomo sus cosas….

Helga: dios ya es tarde….. son casi las 11 am

Pheebe: helga… tranquila… ni yo que soy la novia estoy tan nerviosa…

Helga: dios pheebb´s necesito llamarlo…. (toma su celular)… dios no tengo pila… intente hasta la madrugada… necesito regresar al hotel…

Louis: creeme, todo se arreglara.. no necesitas apresurara las cosas…

Helga: ustedes no entienden…. enferma o no… necesito solucionarlo…. (se cae su bolsa)…..rayos ¡!

Pheebe: (recoge una caja)… mmm que haces con este medicamento ¿?...

Helga: diablos… me ha dolido últimamente el estomago…. (ve a la ventana) tomare el auto….(toma las llaves y cierra la puerta)…..

Por otra parte cerca de las montañas, un desastre al igual….. un rubio despertó y se fue sigilosamente en su auto…..

Arnold: necesito hablar con helga…(arranca su auto). Espero que ya este en el hotel, necesito decirle… que la amo, que no me importa su enfermedad, yo la apoyare en todo lo que pase, y a Lorenzo… le explicaremos los dos juntos que hemos decidido estar juntos…. En verdad la amo mucho… no ce por que nunca me di cuenta de eso…

**FLASHBACK….**

_Un dia muy emotivo para unos jóvenes, por fin la graduación….la preparatoria por fin llega a su fin, para esas aventuras, travesuras ha llegado a su fin, cada uno de ellos se despedirían de sus amigos y para otros de la ciudad, ya que quieren perseguir sus sueño…. La ceremonia había sido de lo mas emotiva, El Sr. Simmons dedico unas ultimas palabras a aquel amado grupo que siempre había guardado en sus corazón…. Después cada quien arroja su birrete …_

_Pheebe: prometamos que siempre nos escribiremos._

_Helga: que… dios pheebe eso es criminal siempre? ( ve la cara triste de su amiga)… toda la vida…._

_Pheebe: ( la abraza ) tu nunca cambias)._

_Gerald: pataki… creo que nunca te vi hablando de esa manera…_

_Helga: demonios… cabeza de cepillo… es el aire… hay algo que…._

_Arnold: no necesitas explicarnos nada helga….. (abraza a los 3 amigos )… sabemos que muy en el fondo eres asi…_

_Helga: (roja y nerviosa) pero que ¿? No ce pongan muy cursis nos volveremos a ver…. Ya verán nunca me equivoco…_

_Arnold (toma a helga de la mano y se la lleva) quería… decirte algo… _

_Helga: pero que… están importante o que… para habernos… ido de alla._

_Arnold: helga: quería decirte que yo (nervioso)… yo…._

_Helga: tu que ¿?_

_Arnold: ( la braza ) te voy a extrañar… mucho…_

_Helga: (roja)… yo… también.. pero ya partate…. Que me arrugas mi toga…_

_Arnold: lo que tu digas helga ( ve que se va)… es tan linda… pero tan testaruda… la amo mucho, pero no puedo decírselo… ella estudiara en Francia, no quiero que dje sus sueños por mi… no es el momento, si es para mi se que algún dia… estaremos juntos (saca de su bolsa del pantalón una pequeña caja)… algún dia.. seras mi esposa…._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

En el hotel… una rubia llega a toda velocidad bajándose del auto, no se preocupo por su aspecto en lo absoluto y solo subio al ascensor….. abre con cautela su cuarto y comienza a bañarse sale del baño ya vestida con un pantalón ajustado negro con una playera blanca de rayas negras de encaje y una boina muy estilo francés… abre la puerta del baño y se encuentra con alguien muy conocido para ella…

Lorenzo: creo que te has divertido aquí (en sus manos su ropa de dormir, intima)…..

Helga: Lorenzo… yo….

Lorenzo: no necesitas explicarme, lo ce todo…. Todo cobro sentido para mi, era el verdad ¿?

Helga: lo siento… yo tampoco lo sabia hasta ayer….

Lorenzo: si me imagino (se voltea) me imaginoooo eres tan despistada….

Helga (se acerca) escúchame…. Yo…

Lorenzo: no necesitas explicar, solo quería decirte que yo… te apoyare en tu decisión (la toma de la mano) si lo eliges a el… te apoyare…. Y no solo eso siempre seguiremos siendo amigos…. Pero yo he decidido romper el compromiso….

Helga: (llorando) como puedes decir eso ¿? Es acaso que… no te importa en lo mas minimo ¿?

Lorenzo: no me mal entiendas aun te amo, pero seamos sinceros…. Retrasamos mucho la boda… no solo fue tu enfermedad… mi querida helga… fue todo…..nuestra relación no iba para adelante… tu simplemente era una costumbre, no sentias nada… teníamos miedo de decirnos el uno al otro la verdad….

Helga: yo…. (apenada)…

Lorenzo: debería estar agradeciéndote yo…. Aun te quiero y lo seguirá haciendo mi corazón….. pero se que lo amas a el… seria un estúpido al casarme contigo sin amor, no te pido que me elija tu corazón… al contrario … elígelo a el… es lo mejor (besa su frente) mientras me quedare como lo que en verdad soy…. Tu amigo… espero que el numero 1 (rie)…. Lo siento por Louis… pero es lo mejor…

Helga: Lorenzo….. (baja su cabeza) no merezco ser tu amiga…. Soy una persona ruin… te defraude desde que llegue te traicione….

Lorenzo: no me traicionaste… traicionaste a tu corazón hace años, porque… por que… no le dijiste a Arnold que lo amabas?

Helga: no lo ce, simplemente… nunca sucedió, nos perdimos en la costumbre (rie)…

Lorenzo: pero ahora el destino te esta dando una segunda oportunidad…. Y quiero que lo arregles y es una orden helga….

Helga: ashh.. recuerda que nadie me da ordenes… ya no mas….(lo abraza)

Lorenzo ( aun abrazados) lo amas verdad ¿? El es el elegido para ti ¿?

Helga: si…lo amo… AMO… AMO… quiero gritar al mundo k estoy enamorada (aun abrazados)…..

El rubio llega al hotel, se baja del auto a toda velocidad…. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, olerla, pero sobre todo decirle algo… algo que cambiara su vida… su futuro… camina hacia el ascensor, presiona varias veces el botón….

Arnold: vamos… vamos….

Se abre las puertas del ascensor, siente como la adrenalina se apodera de todo su cuerpo, las ansias que tienen son infinitas, esta apunto de que le de un shock…. El elevador sube con tanta lentitud piensa el….. se abre la puerta y se dirige a su cuarto…. Casi corriendo, introduce la llave y Se abre la puerta…..volteando la pareja que aun seguía abrazandose…

Arnold: por dios…. Que idiota he sidooo….

Helga: arnold… yo… (se suelta de Lorenzo) debemos….

Arnold: lo tengo ya claro, tu simplemente…. Ya me lo demostraste…. Lo elegiste a el…. Después de todo lo que pasamos….

Helga: escúchame… no es lo que tu crees…

Arnold: eres simplemente…. La peor de todas las mujeres que he conocido… eres una cualquiera…. Como pude enamorarme de ti…. Por fin he abierto los ojos… tu no estas enferma… me engañaste….. ( una bofetada en su rostro lo hizo reaccionar)…

Lorenzo (toma de sus hombros) arnold… nunca mas vuelvas a hablarle asi….

Helga: nunca mas… escúchame nunca mas…. Me vuelvas a ver… ni a buscar… en lo que a mi respecta…. Tu para mi estas muerto…..

Lorenzo: debemos calmarnos un poco…

Arnold: CALLATE YA ¡ no me interesa hablar con ella….. (se va del cuarto)…. Como pudo darme alas y decirme que lo iba a dejar a el… claro ahora resulta que el tonto aquí soy yo… pero no mas….tengo orgullo aun y no volveré con ella… fui un ESTUPIDO ¡! (pensando).

**FLASHBACK:**

_Helga y Lorenzo aun abrazados….._

_Helga: AMO… AMO…. Quiero gritarle al mundo que estoy enamorada)…_

_Arnold: (pensando) dios… le esta diciendo que lo ama ¿? Pero si ella ¿? Eres una …acaba de romperse mi corazón, pero esto no quedara asi….. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

En el cuarto del hotel…

Lorenzo: deberías hablar con el… si quieres yo puedo… decirle..

Helga: no lo oiste…acaso… que te pasa… después de que le dije que lo amaba viene con esto… no no puedo… HELGA. G. PATAKI aun tiene dignidad…

Lorenzo: segura que quieres hacer esto ¿?

Helga: lo siento… pero no puedo… me iré de este cuarto…

Lorenzo: quédate conmigo.. no hay problema rente una cabaña cerca de aquí… hay muchas habitaciones…

Helga: si al menos falta solo un día mas y me iré a parís…

Lorenzo: parís?

Helga: iba a quedarme con mis amigos en Hillwood pero creo que no será posible ya…. (agarra su maleta)… vámonos…

En el restaurant…. Un rubio tomaba un café cargado… aun recordando la escena de hace unos minutos… veía al ascensor detenidamente… hasta que vio a una pareja salir y vaya quien era, la famosa pareja de millonarios…. Atacados por los paparazis de nuevo…

Reportero 1: seguirá la boda?

Reportero 2: perdonara su infidelidad?

Reportero 3: aun se aman ¿? Vamos denos la exclusiva…..

Arnold: (desde el restaurant)… no puedo creer que… demonios, debo de calmarme… debo olvidarme de ella… no vale la pena… ( bebe su café). Y PENSAR QUE GUARDE ESTO ( saca una caja con un anillo )… debo estar loco…por seguir guardándolo… (lo iba a arrojar pero decide mantenerlo con el )… esto será un recordatorio de que jamas volveré a aconfiar en ti….

La pareja sube a una limosina que los esperaba en la entrada del hotel y se van…

Helga (llorando) no puedo creer que… esas fotos…

Lorenzo: descuida… asi son ellos, no les tomes importancia… mira alla… esa es la cabaña que rente…..

Helga: demonios, no es una cabaña, es una mansión… creo que no pierdes el estilo…

Lorenzo: (rie) si lo ce…

Helga: lo siento, aun no…

Lorenzo: deja de disculparte…esto iba a suceder… tarde o temprano (toma su mano)

Helga: eres el mejor hombre del mundo….

La pareja bajo de la limosina, y la modelo se dirigio a su habitación entro a su balcón viendo el atardecer, por otra parte un rubio subia a su habitación… faltaba algo… pero el no quería reconocer que esa presencia le dolia mas de lo que el demostraba, abre su ventana y mira el atardecer… un diferente atardecer, uno muy triste para ambos…. Recordando cosas pasadas, nuevas para ellos…. Todo se estaba olvidando bajo las lagrimas, bajo la luz de la luna, con unos corazones rotos. … para siempre diciendo un ultimo adiós… a su único testigooo… bajo la hermosa luna…. Que fue testigo de esos momentos…. ADIOS….

**I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I ****look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

Helga: te dire por fin adios….. (llora)**  
**

**I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget...

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

Arnold: (mira su telefono): no puedo perdonarla….. ya no mas… adiós….

**You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye**

Saying goodbye  
Oh,Goodbye

Arnold y Helga: adiós…. (miran la luna)….

Asi la oscuridad invadió aquel cielo, rindiéndose bajo la luz de la luna acostándose y extrañando la respiración del otro, su olor, su cuerpo….. asi la mañana llego… no pudieron casi dormir… pensando en el otro…. Ya era dia de la boda, se encontrarían, pero habría la posibilidad de hablar ¿? O simplemente se negarían eso ¿?... la rubia toma su vestido y se va a donde seria la boda…

Lorenzo: quieres que vayamos juntos? O prefieres ir sola?

Helga: buenos días… creo que seria mucho pedirte…

Lorenzo: te acompañare, creo que necesitaras un amigo, y por lo visto los demás estaras enfocados en la boda…

Helga: gracias… (ve su reloj) por dios… pheebe me matara (lo toma de la mano) vámonos….

Un hermoso jardín en las afueras de la ciudad… decorado al estilo japonés.. tan elegante, asi una novia nerviosa, al borde del colapso….

Pheebe: por dios.. mi dama de honor donde esta…. Ella debería estar aquí…. Le han hablado ya?

Louis: tranquila pequeña… no contesta, pero ella no te defraudaría…

Lila: (entra) dios, Arnold ha llegado pero no la veo a ella… ire a preguntarle…

Pheebe: hazlo, estamos a 5 minutos de que empiece …..

Lila se acerca al rubio

Lila: arnold… mírate luces tan bien… diculpa por esto, pero pheebe esta un poco nervioso, sisimula para que Gerald no lo note, pero donde esta helga?

Arnold: la verdad no lo ce… ni me interesa….

Lila: acaso algo paso?

Arnold: lila deberías ir a calmar a pheebe….

Lila : acaso ella no… vendrá ¿? ( ve que se acerca un deportivo con un elegante hombre y una chica particularmete conocida)….. dios ahí… viene.. pero quien es el ¿?

Arnold: LORENZO… ( se va).

Lila: por dioos…. Que ha pasado… lo arreglaremos después primero Pheebe…

Helga: lo siento lila (acercándose a ella).. solo me pongo el vestido…

Lila: no hay tiempo para charlar… pheebe se esta muriendo… vamos… ( la toma con fuerza de su brazo).

Cerca del lugar…..

Pheebe: necesito a … mi dama de honor ya….

Louis: ya viene en camino… eso creo..

Helga: phebb´s ya llegue….

Pheebe: que te pasa….. porque llegas tan tarde…. Casi no me caso con el amor de mi vida por ti….

Helga: tranquila, estas muy alterada… estoy aquí para apoyarte amiga (la abraza).

Pheebe: (regresando a la compostura): gracias…lo necesitaba…. Bueno llegas a tiempo ya falta 1 minuto ahhhh… al fin otro de mis sueños se realizaran….

**Continuara…**

he andado un poquitín apurada…. Perdón por dárselos asi de golpe, espero les siga gustando he andado un poco triste asi que no puedo avanzar mucho en la historia….. la prox semana les dare la continuación….. agradezco los comentarios y las quejas son muy bienvenidas….. hasta el próximo capitulo….

Mechitas123: gracias por leer; agradezco tus comentarios y ojala tu hija se mejore pronto….. me animan mucho tus comentarios gracias…. Espero te siga cautivando mi historia….


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

Aquí esta el capitulo 10 espero k le siga gustando la historia….. Acepto criticas y agradecimientos, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, sorry por la tardanza pero ya empezaron los exámenes pero no podía defraudarlos , disfruten el capitulo …

Así empieza una boda, inolvidable para una pareja….. un hermoso jardín decorado al estilo japonés, con un novio nervioso, al lado el padrino, así entran una a una las damas… Rhonda con un vestido blanco estilo japonés con una cubierta tipo kimono rojo con flores rojas, lila con un vestido igual solo que el kimono de color aqua, y Helga con el mismo estilo con kimono rosa… y por fin el momento mas esperado para todos, la hermosa novia vestido blanco con una hermosa silueta que resalta sus curvas con una especie de kimono pegado al cuerpo blanco con flores azules y un listón azul, su ramo lirios blancos con azules, entra con la marcha nupcial y se encuentra con su futuro, con su vida, con su amor desde niños….él la toma, él estaba absorto no creía en ese momento, pensaba que era un sueño,… un magnifico sueño que ahora después de tantos años se cumplía, salió una pequeña lagrima de felicidad de él y ella solo alcanzo a decir….

Pheebe: te amo…..

La ceremonia continuo y finalizo, aun así los padrinos se les notaba un aura muy extraña, comenzó la fiesta de bodas en el mismo lugar y…..

Dj: bueno….. démosle un aplauso a la feliz pareja…. Esta canción es dedicada a ustedes, su primer baile como pareja….

Gerald toma a su esposa y bailan al compas de la música, la canción que definia todos esos años que pasaron juntos, sus sueños, hasta que hicieron realidad uno de tantos que les faltaba para siempre…

**We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And i said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they new  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring

And I said

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you.

Gerald: gracias por esto pheebe.

Pheebe: sabes que te amo…

Gerald: yo también te amo pheebss… te amo….. (la besa).

La fiesta comenzó, la música estaba en su esplandor…. Helga en una mesa con Lorenzo y en otra Arnold con los demás invitados, separados pero aun asi se veian….

**I used to think that one day we'd tell the story of us,  
And how we met  
And how the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones**

I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to far love,  
So many things I wish that you knew  
So many walls that I can't break through  


Lorenzo: deberías hablar con el…..

Helga: no hay nada que decir…

Lorenzo: te conozco, se que no podrás olvidarlo, y además… sabes que son los celos de Arnold…..

Helga: no lo ce… el fue muy claro para mi….

Lorenzo ( se le acerca al oído): si lo amas …. Debes luchar por el…. Que no lo lo hizo Ann en tu libro para vivir por siempre felices con Ian…..

Helga: vamos, todos sabemos que mi libro no es un buen ejemplo del amor, es ficción, por eso a nadie le gusto…

Lorenzo: a mi me encanto….. no me importa lo que digan todos… pero para mi … fue el mejor libro de romance de la Historia… el amor no tiene barreras y es muy difícil plasmarla en una historia, pero tu lo hiciste…. Y me encanto (le toma la mano y la levanta) ve por el….**  
**

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And you're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
**

Helga: que diré… (se topa con arnold) yo…

Arnold: ah… hola…

Helga: ammm… no ce que decir…

Arnold: creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir… no lo creess ¿?

**(Next chapter)  
How did we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling of my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think that one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like I should have held mine,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.**

Helga: como llegamos a esto ¿? (algo nerviosa)

Arnold: creo …. Que ambos sabemos la respuesta…..

Helga: por que evitas esta charla…. Dime, por que…..

******(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And you're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
**

Arnold: no lo evito querida… amiga….

Helga: que …. ¿?

Arnold: eso somos ahora…. Pero creo que solo diré que ya no necesito ni siquiera tu Amistad ya…..

Helga: acaso tu…. Eso quiere decir que….?

Arnold: (mintiendo) crees acaso… que estos días significaron algo para mi (_pensaba: significaron mucho, pero no dejare que tu me engañes de nuevo, ya no…)_

Helga: pero… (llorando ) eres un estúpido…(le da una cachetada).

Arnold: te equivocas, ya nunca mas …. Seré esa persona con quien te gustaba jugar….

******This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side**

The battle is your hand now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love then fight

So many things you wish that I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon  


Helga: estas demasiado equivocado, pero déjame dejarte algo en claro (se limpia sus lagrimas) jamás me volverás a ver, esta historia… una tragedia arruinada por tus estúpidos celos…

Arnold: no son celos querida…. Es la realidad, es la vida… afróntala, ya no eres una niña

******Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And you're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
NOW NOW NOW!**

And were not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?

YEAH!  


Lorenzo: Arnold…. Creo que deberías….

Arnold: mira quien esta aquí (sarcasmo) …. Puedes irte con el ya a vivir su historia de amor…

Lorenzo: creo que…

Helga: tienes razón… esta historia trágica de amor ha….

******And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause were going down.  
Cause the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

The End

Helga: (suspire)… por fin terminado…

Arnold: espero que sean muy felices (toma su copa y bebe).

Helga sale corriendo de la fiesta y se encuentra con un atardecer, que recuerda junto a él… todos los momentos venían a su mente de nuevo…. Lorenzo la alcanzaba… hasta que por fin…

Lorenzo: helga yo…

Helga: (llorando): lo intente, ya no se que mas hacer… creo que seria mejor dejar las cosas así….

Lorenzo: deberías….

Helga: no, no me metas cosas en la cabeza ya…. Debo dejarlo ir, si fue mio… regresara no? Si no…. Nunca lo fue…..

Lorenzo: pero ….

Helga: no ni lo intentes….. el se dará cuenta de que esta cometiendo un grandísimo error…. Pero si da demasiado tarde…. Me perderá para siempre… ya no somos unos niños (sarcástica) como el dijo… ya no mas… nuestra historia este capitulo de mi vida… termina aquí…. Debo darle vuelta a la pagina….

Lorenzo: sabes que te apoyare…

Helga: Lorenzo… gracias pero…. Sabes que yo…

Lorenzo: si lo ce, lo hago como amigos, aunque aun te amo, pero se que tu corazón no me pertenece y créeme no me aprovechare de la situación para…

Helga: se que tu no lo harías…. Y créeme quisiera corresponderte, pero creo que mejor ahora somos amigos no ¿?'

Lorenzo: por siempre…. (la abraza)… ahora volvamos ya esta por terminar la fiesta y tienes que despedirte de tus amigos y en especial de tu mejor amiga….

Llegan de nuevo a la fiesta…..

Dj: bueno aquí con ustedes la ultima pieza…. Espero que hallan disfrutado la música, me despido amigos (pone la canción)

Helga: esa canción la conozco…

**Tienes tan mal humor, y eso es lo que no me gusta de ti**

**No puede acostumbrarme a ello ahora, estoy mareada ahora mismo,**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Quién rompe con quién?**

**¿Tú rompes conmigo?**

**Piénsalo bien y contesta. Sí**

**Los hombres que me seguían eran hombres decentes**

**Por ti, los hizo a un lado a todos**

**¿Quién rompe con quién?**

**¿Tú rompes conmigo?**

**Trate de vivir bien sin mí. Sí**

Lorenzo: creo que es una buena canción, para empezar tu pagina nueva de tu vida… no lo crees ¿?

Helga: si.. eso hare, ya no quiero sufrir mas por este amor mal correspondido….

**Esta noche, ¿por qué tiene que estar lloviendo?, ¿por qué?**

**Haciéndome ver lamentable**

**No trates de consolarme**

**Quítame las manos de encima ya que somos extraños ahora**

**No te preocupes por mí y lárgate**

**Voy a desaparecer sin ningún tipo de obsesión**

**Probablemente pensaste que iba a seguir detrás de ti**

**¡Qué asco!, no te engañes**

**Voy a conocer a alguien mucho mejor**

**Voy a hacer que te arrepientas**

**La tristeza es sólo por el momento**

**Porque el amor se acabó el amor amor se acabó esta noche**

**Simplemente di lo que tienes que decir**

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan canalla hasta el final?**

Arnold: todo término (tomaba otra copa).

**Esa es mi manera**

**Tengo todo lo que tengo así que no estoy realmente arrepentida**

**Actuando que estas más triste, actuando "Cool" hasta el final**

**Todo lo que haces es actuar como un tonto**

**No es una nada sin tu grupo**

**No tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir**

**Nos vemos, Bye adiós**

**Ya no quiero ver tu estúpido rostro nunca más**

**Esta noche, ¿por qué tiene que estar lloviendo?, ¿por qué?**

**Haciéndome ver lamentable**

**No trates de animarme**

**Quítame las manos de encima ya que somos extraños ahora**

**No te preocupes por mí y lárgate**

**Voy a desaparecer sin ningún tipo de obsesión**

**Probablemente pensaste que iba a seguir detrás de ti**

**¡Qué asco!, no te engañes**

**Voy a conocer a alguien mucho mejor**

**Voy a hacer que te arrepientas**

**La tristeza es sólo por el momento**

**Porque el amor se acabó el amor amor se acabó esta noche**

Helga: no voy a seguir detrás de ti, eso es mas que seguro, desaparece sin ningún tipo de obsesión… la tristeza es por el momento… créelo…. HELGA. G. PATAKI, nunca te perdonara esto.

Lorenzo: te extrañaba mucho… (la abraza)… creo que en este viaje no perdiste del todo, creo que por fin veo que tu enfermedad se ha ido para siempre…

Helga: no solo mi enfermedad…..

Lorenzo: te ayudare a salir de esto (la abraza )…

**La lárgate**

**Lárgate**

**Lárgate**

**Lárgate**

**No te preocupes por mí y lárgate**

**Voy a desaparecer sin ningún tipo de obsesión**

**Probablemente pensaste que iba a seguir detrás de ti**

**¡Qué asco!, no te engañes**

**Voy a conocer a alguien mucho mejor**

**Voy a hacer que te arrepientas**

**La tristeza es sólo por el momento**

**Porque el amor se acabó el amor amor se acabó esta noche.**

Así los novios se despidieron de los invitados y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, acompañados por Helga y Lorenzo quien también se despedían…..

Pheebe: tienes que llamarme mas seguido (la abraza).

Helga: claro… volveré a Paris, agradezco todo lo que hicieron los dos por mi..

Gerald: aunque no sirvió de nada…(triste).

Helga: descuiden… yo soy una mujer fuerte, Salí sola adelante y lo hare ahora (ve la tristeza de sus amigos), pero en este nuevo comienzo lo hare con mis amigos….

Pheebe: Helga… (llora) gracias por incluirnos en tu vida…

Helga: nunca te haría a un lado, … pero dejémonos de esto.. perderán su avión y vaya que Japón les encantara, …..y Gerald cuida a mi amiga, mejor dicho mi hermana….

Gerald: claro… (se van )

Lorenzo: segura que quieres ¿?

Helga: iremos juntos a Hillwood…. No hemos firmado los papeles, y después volveré a Paris.

Lorenzo: no tienes que ir a Hillwood… si quieres yo podría…

Helga: recuerda que esta inversión la haríamos entre los dos, aunque ya no seamos pareja, necesitamos hacer lo correcto, hicimos una promesa y tenemos que cumplirla…

Lorenzo: si Vladimir ha sido un amigo muy querido y creo que esta obra será buena…

Helga: aunque el sea un pesado, el siempre hace cosas buenas…

Lorenzo: bueno esta decidido iremos a Hillwood, vayamos en el jet..

Helga: claro….. adelántate…. ( ve que se va Lorenzo voltea ). Gracias…. Por esta experiencia aunque no fue como soñé que terminaría… pero agradezco esta experiencia…. Adiós…

Asi llegan a Hillwood, ella con un traje de ejecutiva negro con blanco, con un sombrero negro tacones negros y medias, cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros, acompañada de brazo con un un hombre de cabellera negra con un traje Armani negro y una camisa blanca y lentes oscuros. Bajan lentamente del jet en donde los esperan ….

Fotógrafo 1: se han reconciliado ¿? Seguirá en pie la boda ¿?

Fotógrafo 2: denos la exclusiva… Geraldine….

Suben a una limosina y son llevados a un edificio grande, de ventanales grandes, en donde una junta los espera…

Vladimir: no se desesperen ellos solo vendrán a firmar….

Ejecutivo 1: crees que acepte el trato ¿? Por que tiene que venir con su prometido acaso algo salió mal?

Vladimir: no creo, ellos simplemente…están aquí para la publicidad (piensa: eso espero)

Secretaria: pasen por favor….

Lorenzo: Vladimir…. Por fin nos vemos después de tantos años…..

Vladimir: Lorenzo…. Si … muchos años…

Helga: no me saludaras a mi ¿?

Vladimir: claro… Geraldine (besa su mano nerviosamente)….. quieren café…..

Lorenzo: creo que deberíamos hablar antes…

Vladimir: Lorenzo te juro que será… una buena inversión… esas personas…. Ese pueblo…

Helga: Vladimir… venimos a….

Vladimir: por favor, no le niegues esta oportunidad a…

Lorenzo: cálmate, claro que firmaremos los dos, solo queríamos desearles suerte a este proyecto….. (toma la mano de helga) y esperamos los avances en 1 año…

Vladimir SIIII ¡! Lo siento (acomoda su corbata)…. Gracias y esperamos que puedan asistir a la fiesta de celebración a este proyecto…

Helga: será para otra ocasión, tengo una sesión de fotos mañana en Paris (miente)

Lorenzo: si además tenemos que ir a entregar cuentas alla.

Vladimir: que pena… si cambian de opinión será hoy en la noche…. Estará el arqueólogo Shortman donde lo conoceras por fin y podrían hablar del proyecto, para que no haya dudas…. El no estuvo presente hoy ya que tomo unos días de vacaciones, pero prometio ir hoy.

Lorenzo: creo que (mira a helga).

Helga: lo siento… Vladimir, pero mi sesión, además Lorenzo dejo unas cosas pendientes… disculpanos, será para la próxima ocasión (se levanta) nos tenemos que ir ya… si no perdermos el vuelo..

Lorenzo: creo que ya esta decidido…

Vladimir : gracias por esta oportunidad… y descuiden estarán puntuales los avances con ustedes y… además les deseamos esta compañía y su servidor suerte en su matrimonio… aplaudan a la pareja…. (todos aplauden)

Helga: gracias …. Y adiós (se van)..

Lorenzo: espera, quieres irte ya ….

Helga: si… siento nauseas.. solo de saber que sucederá hoy…. Vayámonos ya..

Lorenzo: esta bien (suspira) si tu lo quieres, vamos…. (se van en la limosina y toman el jet)

En el jet:

Sebastián: Srta. Patts se le ofrece algo de comer…

Helga: Sebastián… tendrán helado de chocolate ¿?

Sebastián: creo que si…

Lorenzo: helado ¿? Pero si no has comido nada?

Helga: traigo un poco de antojo….

Lorenzo: antojos tu ¿?

Helga: (come su helado) si…. Soy humana como esto y mas grasas de las que te puedas imaginar….subi un poco de peso, espero que Louis no me mate, firme un contrato con el por 5 AÑOS demonios… (siente una sensación rara y va al baño-sale)…. Creo que me callo mal esto….

Lorenzo: (ojos muy abiertos suelta los documentos que traía): dime que no paso…. Nada en ese cuarto ¿?

Helga: (nerviosa ) : a que te refieres…. Yo … nosotros…

Lorenzo: (suspira): dios no te das cuenta … por dios….

Helga: a que te refieres con que no me di cuenta…..

Lorenzo: es una sospecha pero creo que…. Estas embarazada…

Helga: QUEEEE?

**CONTINUARA…..**

Uuuuuuuu al fin termine este capitulo, creo que estoy alargando un poquito mas la historia, espero que les haya gustado y asi….

**DRU**: gracia spor tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado esta continuación y…. gracias por tus porras, la pelea de arnold & helga es asi por que siempre me ha dado la idea de que Arnold es muy celoso, y creo que tendrá que controlarlos en los proxs capítulos y Lorenzo decicio dejarla ir porque siempre he tenido la creencia de que si es tuyo volverá si no nunca lo fue.. aunk suene bien cursi….. pero asi soy yo una chica romántica y cursi… y descuida aun ese triangulo amoroso no empieza, solo que tendras que esperar aun …. Un poquito mas ….


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Aquí la continuación….. espero les guste.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio despertaba era su ultimo día en ese hotel, donde vivió experiencias inimaginables, unas buenas y otra son tan buenas…. Ve por última vez el asombroso paisaje y suspira…. Suena su celular…

Arnold: si.. quien habla.

Vladimir: Shortman… ya esta decidido….. firmaron los papeles, puedes empezar mañana el proyecto, ha por cierto debes asistir a la fiesta, es una orden Shortman….

Arnold: (suspira): ok… ahí estaré… (cuelga).. espero no verla, no debí decirle eso anoche….pero no tenia opción, ella esta de nuevo con Lorenzo y me engaño… me dio ilusiones, aunque no estuvo bien lo que paso ni las circunstancias pero no quería que acabara así… además ella será feliz con el, pero yo…. Dejare de pensar en eso, mañana me iré a San Lorenzo y la olvidare….. (suena de nuevo su celular) hola…

Gerald: vaya, al fin contestas….

Arnold: lo siento, lo acabo de encender, pero que tu no estabas disfrutando tu luna de miel….

Gerald: claro, viejo pero necesitaba marcarte…. Necesitaba preguntarte… como estas?

Arnold: bien por que lo preguntas ¿?

Gerald: se que estas mal por Helga.

Arnold: no es bueno hablar de esto ahora, ella ya decidió…

Gerald: creo que no comprendes…

Arnold: lo comprendo a la perfección, ella esta mejor con Lorenzo, lo tengo muy claro…..

Gerald: Arnold, volveré a Hillwood en 1 semana y espero que aclaremos esto…

Arnold: Gerald no quiero aclarar nada, ella ya decidió así que es mejor así… y creo que no podre despedirme el proyecto fue aprobado así que si mis cálculos son correctos te veré en 3 meses, pero diviértete tu… después platicamos, necesito llegar a mi avión…

Gerald: esta bien, Arnold, pero después no quiero reclamos de nada…. Entiendes?

Arnold: claro, ya tomamos nuestras decisiones y la vida… sigue.. cuídate mucho y me saludas a Pheebe adiós (cuelga).

Toma su avión y llega a su ciudad, donde creció con todos sus amigos, recordaba a cada paso, que daba sus aventuras en el campo Gerald, en el parque, en la Ps.118 etc… veía sus recuerdos con claridad, llega por fin a su destino Sunset Arms, se queda viendo como ese lugar había cambiado mucho, sus padres aun en San Lorenzo y la única habitante era el junto con su hermana Annie, suspira y entra…..

Annie: Arnold, no creí que llegaras tan pronto….. pero te extrañe hermanito…

Arnold: que tal Annie, veo que si ( ve a sus alrededores)…. Veo que no perdiste tiempo…..

Annie: solo una pequeña fiesta, ya sabes… pronto saldré de la prepa… y como miembro del comité tengo que dar la mejor fiesta..

Arnold: solo recoge… iré a dormir, en la noche tengo una fiesta de trabajo y necesito descansar.

Annie: dios ni me apunto… de seguro serán aburridas.

Arnold: tenlo por seguro.

Annie: oye y dime… como esta ella ¿?

Arnold: a quien te refieres ¿?

Annie: por la que suspiras todas las noches….Helga… ese nombre te refresca la memoria ¿?

Arnold: ahhh ella… pues bien se va a casa pronto..

Annie: y eso te molesta?

Arnold: en lo absoluto… por que tendría que molestarme.

Annie: si tu lo dices…. Bueno seguiré arreglando este desorden, que descanses…

El sube a su habitación, con los pasos de los años ya no era la misma habitación, era para todo un hombre, llenos de planos, desordenado, se sienta en la cama y suspira…..

Arnold: por que me siento mal por lo que he hecho ¿?... me duele tanto el pecho como si de verdad…. Hubiera actuado mal, pero no lo he hecho ella decidió… pero… por que Gerald me dijo eso.. no comprendo que….. ahhh… (se acuesta)… la perdí para siempre….

Despierta después de unas horas y decide ponerse un traje negro con una corbata blanca, toma de su escritorio la invitación…. ¨Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de caridad de blanco y negro¨….. llega a un lujoso casino con ventanales enormes, una alfombra roja muy larga, prensa, todo un evento… llega al bar y se sienta….

Arnold: deme un whisky en las rocas (le dice al bartender)... (siente unas manos que tapan sus ojos)… pero que ¿?... muy graciosa ya déjame verte (ahora feliz)….. ahhh eres tu (decepcionado)….. como estas… Anabelle. ( una morena cabello negro con un vestido negro pegado)

Anabelle: pero que reacción, debiste… sorprenderte mas…. Después de todo… estas viendo a tu compañera de viaje…

Arnold: QUEEE ¿?

Anabelle: si… me lo informo hoy Vladimir…. Cree que con eso tendrá puntos para salir conmigo, lo que no sabe es de que soy una chica muy… muy… difícil.

Arnold: ya veo, pero creo que también lo hizo, por que eres una gran doctora, no lo crees ¿?

Anabelle (un poco sonrojada): gracias….. creo que ahora si se lucieron, (ve el lugar), creo que nuestros inversionistas… pensaron en esta noche como inigualable….

Arnold: si aunque creo que es presumir de mas lo que tienen.

Anabelle: y eso que ¿? Mientras disfrutemos nosotros….

Arnold: a que te refieres con nosotros ¿?

Anabelle: a poco no te has enterado…. Nuestra pareja de inversionistas no vendrán… al parecer tenían que planear la boda, ya que están comprometidos, no te parece tan romántico, Paris… casarse ahí… es tan hermoso, y como les tengo envidia…. El es tan guapo y ella tan divina..

Arnold: ya veo (molesto)….. pues creo que fue algo egoísta de su parte, si van a invertir en este proyecto, debieron estar aquí…..

Anabelle: eso no importa… mira va a hablar Vladimir…..silencio.

En el estrado donde todas las luces daban a Vladimir…

Vladimir: amigos de la prensa… colegas y amigos, muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros esta noche….. Para mi es un placer decirles que mañana a las 7:00 am empieza nuestro proyecto, claro con uno de los mejor investigadores, para mi gusto…. Del mundo y un amigo muy querido… el Sr. Arnold Shortman… (Aplauden)…. Ahí esta señores y claro todo nuestro equipo…. Nuestros inversionistas mayoritarios no pudieron acom ( se le acerca una mujer de negro). Esperen me acaban de informar que…..

**FLASHBACK.**

Unas horas antes….. una pareja en un jet regresaba a Hillwood..

Helga: no quiero regresar….. no quiero…

Lorenzo: mira Helga, yo se que no quieres verlo, pero por favor, el necesita saberlo.

Helga: pero si me vuelve a gritar… si me vuelve a rechazar … yo no podría, a parte Lorenzo es solo una corazonada tuya…

Lorenzo: hicimos la prueba casera no ¿? Creo que estamos de acuerdo, que tu no negaste nada… así que díselo, pero para que no se vea como mentira tu.. dile que estas probablemente embarazada, cuando sean los resultados hechos por un doctor, ya tomaran la decisión… de su situación.

Helga: y en donde lo encontraremos ¿? Tal vez… el no ha llegado aun.

Lorenzo: el estará en la fiesta hoy así que arréglate lo mas pronto posible….. ahí se lo dirás.

Helga: esta bien….. solo tengo este vestido blanco…

Lorenzo: tranquila, no importa tu aspecto, solo tienes que decirle la verdad, y no te enojes yo estaré ahí para apoyarte….

Helga: la verdad no ce aun por que me ayudas después de todo…..

Lorenzo: espera (toma su barbilla y la sube) somos amigos aun… ve a cambiarte anda (ve que se va) y aun te amo mi querida Geraldine…. (suspira).

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Volviendo a la fiesta… todos los invitados estaban un poco intrigados acerca de esa noticia…

Vladimir: aquí me informan que mis inversionistas mayoritarios están aquí presentes, con un ustedes un aplauso (aplauden y entran una bella mujer cabellera negra vestido blanco con un escote provocador en la pierna derecha con un diamante sobre su muslo y por detrás un escote con un bello collar que recorre su espalda con una ligera cola tomada del hombro de un bello hombre cabellera negra y traje Armani con una corbata blanca con negro haciendo juego con el atuendo de su pareja)… y vaya que entrada ( se acercan la pareja hacia el micrófono). Un aplauso por favor….

Anabelle (en el bar): viste… dios me derrito… es tan guapo el… y mira ella es la única que trae vestido blanco.. que figura….

Arnold: creo que es presumir mucho..

Anabelle: que te sucede ¿?

Arnold: simplemente es difícil de explicar… (suspira).

Lorenzo: Geraldine y yo estamos muy contentos de estar esta noche con ustedes, para mi es un placer, vivir esta experiencia con ustedes… y claro…. Que seguiremos en proyectos benéficos por un largo tiempo, gracias por acompañarnos en nuestra felicidad y disfruten la noche.

Vladimir: ya lo oyeron.. disfruten la velada..

Anabelle: Arnold no quieres explicarme… sabes que somos amigos….

Arnold: creo que…

Anabelle: mira Geraldine y Lorenzo vienen hacia acá…. Dios me desmayo….

Arnold: por que ¿?

Se acercaba una mujer hermosa, vestido blanco hacia el… desde que llego sabia donde estaba…. Su corazón se sentía sincronizado con el de…. Apartaba a todos de la pista hasta llega a el….

**There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive**

**But I just can't take a liar**

**I was by your side till the very end**

**Till you pushed me in the fire**

**I tried to believe you but something is wrong**

**You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on**

**Is you and me against the world?**

**That's what you said, that's what you said**

**If you can't be honest with me**

**Then I'm afraid this is the end**

Geraldine: Buenas noches… yo…

Anabelle: dios Geraldine… te puedo llamar así verdad ¿? Soy tu mayor fan en …..

Lorenzo: así que eres su admiradora… mira pasa conmigo te invito una copa… (la aleja de ella).

Anabelle: por dios….

Arnold: que quieres?

Helga: debía de…

**Hurry up, hurry up**

**If you ever really cared about me**

**Tell the truth, give it up**

**You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

Arnold: hablar ¿? Ya no mas…. Que acaso no te das cuenta que ya no quiero sufrir contigo… ya no mas

Helga: Arnold quisiera que me dejaras explicarte que….

Arnold: que el es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos…. Por eso viniste hoy mira yo…

Helga: no no es eso… es que yo… probablemente este….

Arnold: arrepentida… si claro, debiste ser actriz,… eres la mejor.

Vladimir: veo que ya conociste a mi amigo… Arnold… Geraldine… el es el arqueólogo del proyecto….

Geraldine: ya nos conocíamos….

Vladimir: vaya que sorpresa… que pequeño es el mundo….. Arnold entonces debiste conocerla muy bien…

Arnold: conocidos….

Geraldine: al menos eso intentamos…

**Now the seconds turn into minutes now**

**But you won't give me an answer**

**You can tell me this, you can tell me that**

**But don't say you don't remember**

**Cuz I know you better than you know yourself**

**So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well**

Vladimir: ya veo…. Y cuando harás publico tu secretito Geraldine….

Geraldine: de que hablas ¿?

Vladimir: vamos…. Ya lo ce… oí como Lorenzo amenazaba a Sebastián para que te cuidara esta noche… por tu estado…..

Arnold: estado ¿?

Vladimir: no lo grites… aquí esta la prensa… esta embarazada; que envidia le tengo a Lorenzo, espero que disfruten la fiesta me retiro… tengo que saludar a algunas personas..

Arnold: ya veo… así que eso querías decirme….

Geraldine: si… aun no estoy segura… pero yo…

Arnold: acabaste por destrozar este poco corazón…. Que aun tenía…

Geraldine: acaso no estas contento ¿?... espera tu crees que es de…

Arnold: Lorenzo claro tenias que tener descendencia de el… publicidad.. dinero… es todo lo que te importa.

Geraldine: no es como tu piensas….es…

Arnold: basta ya… no quiero oírte (grita).

Anabelle: que sucede?( se acerca a él ) Estas bien Arnold…. (lo abraza)… que sucede..

Geraldine: yo….

Arnold: Anabelle que bueno que viniste… antes no te presente como debía… GERALDINE.. te presento a Anabelle mi prometida…. (besa a Anabelle) Ah se me olvido mencionártelo, en donde tenia la cabeza….. (recibe un golpe).

**I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now**

**The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out**

**I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now**

**Stop stop stuttering your words**

**It's only making you look worse**

**Hurry up, hurry up**

**If you ever really cared about me**

**Tell the truth, give it up**

**You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering**

Geraldine: entonces quien estuvo jugando con quien ¿

Arnold: ahhh… (enojado) si fui yo…. Es que simplemente quería que sufrieras después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir (miente).

Geraldine: escúchame…. Bien… jamás en mi vida me vuelvas a buscar… y sabes te iba a hacer un favor, pero veo que.. es mejor así.

Lorenzo: que pasa? Ya se lo dijiste…..

Arnold: ya me lo dijo… y les deseo la felicidad a ambos y …. Espero que esa criatura, no sea como ustedes…. Unos hipócritas…. Con una madre como esa no me imagino como será esa criatura.. (enojado)

Lorenzo: no te voy a permitir que…

Geraldine: vámonos ya… Lorenzo ya no quiero escuchar más…

Lorenzo (la toma de la mano): créeme te vas a arrepentir (se van).

Anabelle: prometida ¿? Que pasa ¿?

Arnold: es muy…

Anabelle: me debes una explicación…. Y la quiero ya mismo…. (enojada).

Arnold: veras… (empieza a contarle todo).

Anabelle: pero que desagradables personas…

Arnold: aun la amo, pero es mejor que oyera eso, ella esta embarazada de el, no puedo interponerme en esa relación… no puedo romper una familia…. Y menos yo de niño no tuve…. Solo fue hasta mi adolescencia donde mis padres regresaron y me sentí … muy feliz; siento por haberte besado Anabelle, pero…..

Anabelle: tranquilo te entiendo… (lo abraza)…

Aeropuerto, suben al jet una pareja..

Helga: no quiero oír nada…

Lorenzo: pero es que necesitabas….

Helga: ya basta… cuantas veces he ido a hablar… el no quiere nada… el esta comprometido…. Me engaño….

Lorenzo: creo que….

Helga: ya deja eso… saldré yo sola adelante.. si estoy embarazada, si no lo estoy también… soy una Pataki fuerte…

Lorenzo: yo te apoyare, crees que este bien que el ¿?

Helga: que piense lo que quiera no me interesa ya…. El esta muerto para mi….. (llora) jamás debiste permitir que viniera sola.

Lorenzo: lo siento…..

Al día siguiente un rubio y una morena se dirigen a su destino…. San Lorenzo donde podrán iniciar el proyecto…

Anabelle: veras que este viaje te ayudara…

Arnold: espero…..

Anabelle: casi llegamos….

Arnold: si…. (suspira).

Mientras tanto…. En Paris…. Una pareja muy famosa en un Hospital.

Doctor: muy bien Srta. Patss tenemos los resultados, usted…

Continuara….

Que suspenso… esta historia apenas va empezando, sii…. Espero que les siga gustando y hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo, esa canción la puse como 10 000 veces para proyectarme en esa escena….. espero les halla gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, muchas sorpresas se esperan gracias por sus comentarios,.

**Dru:** tranquilo….. creo que en los próximos capítulos te daras cuenta de como Arnold va a luchar y se vera el triangulo amoroso que tanto ansiabas….. te estoy adelantando tantito y un hijo no es ventaja…. Tranquilo mi imaginación no ha decidido el final asi que podría dar un giro inesperado… tal vez…. Bueno gracias por escribir espero tu siguiente comentario… saludos…

**Mechitas 123:** gracias por escribir… y aun no decido lo del embarazo o no… dejémoslo en suspenso …. No quiero adelantar detalles solo se que se pondrá un poco mejor la historia… un poco difícil ya….. gracias por escribir gracias…..


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

La modelo moría de ansias en saber la respuesta un si….. Que haría ¿? Un no… posiblemente regresar a su vida, recuperar lo que había perdido u optar por una nueva vida, muchas interrogantes tenia…..

Dr: se encuentra bien ¿?... señorita patts?

Geraldine: ahh.. si estoy bien… y bien….

Lorenzo: segura que estas bien ¿?

Geraldine: si … solo pensaba en unas cosas… dígame Doctor… estoy …?

Dr: si… muchas felicidades, a partir de ahora tendrá que hacerse chequeos, apenas lleva unas semanas así que es preferible que no este bajo estrés.

Lorenzo: de eso no se preocupe… doctor, muchas gracias (salen los 2 del consultorio).

Geraldine: dios… tengo que pensar que hare… a partir de ahora..

Lorenzo: sabes que yo te ayudare en todo lo posible… si quieres podría yo…

Geraldine: eso es mucho… (imaginándose lo que diría) tengo que yo arreglarlo por mi misma.

Lorenzo: deberías tomarte unas vacaciones… lejos de esto (señala a la prensa).

Geraldine: creo que me iré un tiempo…..

Lorenzo: si quieres podría…

Geraldine: no Lorenzo… agradezco tu ayuda… pero necesito estar un rato a solas…. (ve la cara triste de él ) pero….. no significa que no te mantendré al tanto… (lo abraza)…. Tengo que estar alejada un tiempo…. Quiero que este bebe crezca sano..

Lorenzo: esta bien… pero… tendrás que marcarme todo el tiempo… y por su puesto cuando nazca esta criatura….

Geraldine: claro… (le da un beso en la mejilla)… me iré por ahora… pero… es un hasta luego…

Lorenzo: cuídate mucho…. Adi… hasta luego. (se van los dos ).

Reportero 1: Geraldine… por que vino al hospital ¿? Te encuentras bien ¿?

Reportero 2: que sucede entre los dos ¿?

Geraldine: yo…

Lorenzo: disculpen… pero no hay comentarios….. (se suben los dos a la limosina).

Geraldine: Sebastián… déjame en el parque… gracias (se baja)… nos vemos después…quiero pensar un momento (se va)….

Lorenzo: adiós…. (triste).

Sebastián: le sucede algo Señor ¿?

Lorenzo: crees que debo de rendirme… ante este amor imposible ¿?

Sebastián: creo que nunca hay que rendirse… y menos en el amor…

Lorenzo: pero ella no me ama… ella aun lo ama… aunque el la dejo completamente sola….

Sebastián: creo que… no puede en estos momentos rendirse.

Lorenzo: tienes razón…. Nunca la dejaría de amar.. me enamore de ella por su simplicidad, su carácter, desde la primaria….. ella me cautivo…. La amo mucho para poder olvidarla, ella le da sentido a mi mundo. Gracias Sebastián….

San Lorenzo, un lugar hermoso, era un día caluroso en donde una pareja de jóvenes recorrían el lugar…..

Arnold: hay que empezar ya a trabajar…..

Anabelle: descuida lo harás bien… mientras iré a ordenar unos expedientes….

Arnold: claro… yo iré a repasar los papales de compra…..

Anabelle: Arnold… no olvides tomar muchos líquidos….. hace un calor insoportable, no quiero tenerte como mi primer paciente…. Jajaja

Arnold: jaja.. lo hare ( se va). Espero que estos años en San Lorenzo la olvide…

**I let it fall, my heart,**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it,**

**It was dark and I was over,**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,**

**My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,**

**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,**

Helga caminaba por las calles de Paris….. en busca de un nuevo comenzó para ella y un futuro miembro …. Camina sin rumbo y llega a un parque toma asiento en una banca…

Helga: por que tuvo que suceder todo esto así…. (toca su vientre)….. descuida aun me tienes a mi (llora) seremos solo tu y yo a partir de ahora…. Nunca pensé que me harías esto…. Arnold ya no eres el mismo de quien yo me enamore alguna vez… (suspira)…..

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,**

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**

Arnold: ya no eras la misma de quien yo me enamore….. esa persona ha muerto desde hace mucho y yo no me di cuenta… eres diferente Helga….. ya no vive mas y mi corazón te extraña…

**But I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried,**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**

**When laying with you I could stay there,**

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever,**

**You and me together, nothing is better,**

Arnold y Helga: ha muerto mi verdadero amor…..

**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,**

**And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,**

Helga: aunque hayas muerto….. mi amado (toca de Nuevo su vientre) me dejaste una muestra de amor… que alguna vez existió… y ya no esta ni estará junto a mi…. Me despido amado….

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**

**And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,**

**Even that when we're already over,**

**I can't help myself from looking for you,**

Mientras tanto en el departamento….

Lorenzo: querida Helga… dios no ce como decírselo.

Louis: debe ser difícil no ¿?

Lorenzo: cuando llegaste ¿?

Louis: por si no lo recuerdas…. Este departamento es mio…. Y también de Geraldine… por cierto donde esta….

Lorenzo: salió … necesitaba estar sola unos minutos…

Louis: dios… espero que no vaya a huir en estos momentos… necesito su ayuda mañana empieza mi semana…. De la moda….

Lorenzo: creo que en eso te quedara mal…

Louis: que les hiciste ¿? Porque lo dices ¿? No me mientas que sucede ¿? Desde Canadá la noto extraña…. Es acaso que esta enferma de nuevo… empeoro ¿?

Lorenzo: no… creo que ella esta mejor en ese sentido… pero no creo que trabaje por cierto tiempo….

Louis: tenemos un acuerdo ella y yo….

Geraldine: me iré….

Louis: de que hablas ¿? Acaso quieres que fracase ¿? Por favor… hazlo por mi… aun somos amigos….. por favor…

Geraldine: Louis…. Lo hare… (resignada)…. Pero después me ire a Alemania…. No quiero que la prensa me siga en mi condición

Louis: condición ¿? A que te refieres ¿?

Geraldine: yo… estoy embarazada…. Y no quiero que nadie lo sepa aun….

Louis: DIOS ¡! FELICIDADES ¡! Yo sabia que ustedes serán unos padres muy buenos.

Lorenzo: lo que…..

Geraldine: Gracias (mira a Lorenzo)….

Louis: sacaremos fotos tuyas….. mejor dicho de el bebe…

Geraldine: no… después de mañana me iré a Alemania… terminare mi libro, y creo que después de todo mi carrera de modelo se termino…

Louis: si te cuidas podrías…

Geraldine: Louis… por favor… dame un tiempo no quiero pensar en eso ahora… pero mañana me iré, y quiero que los dos me ayuden con la prensa díganles que … me fui desaparecí …. Lo que sea.. y sobre todo que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada. (se va a su cuarto).

Lorenzo: discúlpame tengo que…

Louis: adelante… futuro padre…. Me dejaras hacer el baby shower verdad ¿?

Lorenzo: ahora no estamos para eso…. (toca la puerta y entra).

Helga: lo siento, no debí decirle eso a Louis, pero lo conozco muy bien….. lo diría a la prensa… no quiero que el…..

Lorenzo: entiendo… mira Helga… yo se que no es el momento adecuado, pero se que la prensa algún día lo sabrá…. Quiero pedirte que… se que es mucho para ti… pero en verdad estoy dispuesto a darle mi apellido si lo deseas….

Helga: Lorenzo… tienes razón, es mucho para mi en estos momentos…. (ve su cara de tristeza)… agradezco lo mucho que me has ayudado pero creo que podremos discutirlo después… no crees ¿?

Lorenzo: muy bien…..

Helga: pero sabes que…. Podrías ayudarme con mi estancia en Alemania… quiero un pueblo pequeño… donde nadie me conozca… quiero estar sola un tiempo pensar… en que hare…

Lorenzo: claro (emocionado) lo arreglare ya (se va).

Helga: Lorenzo…. Gracias, pero no tengo cara para pedirte eso, no puedo hacerlo, mientras este amor aun salga de… este tonto corazón… ( se acuesta y duerme).

Al siguiente día…. La modelo actúa por ultima vez en la pasarela… deslumbra la nueva colección de otoño-invierno de Paris….y sobre todo por las tendencias nuevas de un diseñador destacado, sale a toda prisa y acompañada de Lorenzo se dirige al aeropuerto donde se despide de él y arriba hacia Alemania una nueva vida… llega a Hamburgo, una ciudad poblada pero ella se queda a un extremo de la ciudad, una cabaña campirana, una granja con ayuda de un cocinero, una dama de llaves, y una doctora…..

Helga: dios creo que pensó en todo…

Annie: bienvenida Srta. Patss…. Mi nombre es Annie soy su dama de llaves, el es Vladimir el cocinero, ella Angelique su doctora…

Helga: mucho gusto…. Y no me digas así.. pueden llamarme Helga.

Annie: muy bien… entremos gusta que le sirvamos la cena….

Helga: no esta bien…. Solo quisiera usar el teléfono….

Annie: esta bien.. ahora se lo subo.

Entra a su casa, contaba solo con una cocina una sala y una escalera con 3 cuartos, muy pequeña, pero era de su agrado, sube a su cuarto una cama muy pequeña con un ropero de madera pero con un gran ventanal con una vista hermosa…

Annie: aquí esta srt… digo Helga, algo en lo que pueda ayudarle.

Helga: no.. no cenare … ya lo hice descuide…solo llamare y dormiré..

Annie: entonces… hasta mañana..

Helga: hasta mañana. (marca)….. Lorenzo, que hermoso lugar…

Lorenzo: lo siento, no te burles se que no es de tu agrado.

Helga: de que hablas lo amo, deberías ver la vista que tengo, es grandioso…. Sabes creo que debí hacerlo hace años…

Lorenzo: a que te refieres?

Helga: tomarme un tiempo conmigo…. Así nunca hubiese….

Lorenzo: por favor…. No lo digas…. Es una bendición, que tú estés…

Helga: no me refiero a eso… me encanta estar embarazada, pero nunca tuve todo este tiempo… para pensar..

Lorenzo: te entiendo…. Iré a visitarte en unos meses… me iré a Hong-Kong en este tiempo… la bolsa ha caído y quiero ver que tanto puedo hacer allá… pero descuida iré …. Lo prometo.

Helga: descuida…. Estaré bien…

Lorenzo: y si sucede algo… puedes marcar cuando quieras…. Te extraño… y sobre todo te quiero…

Helga: yo…. También te extraño. (cuelga) (llora por algunos minutos)… tengo que ser fuerte… por el (toca su vientre).

Mientras tanto en San Lorenzo….. en una reconstrucción….

Arnold: con cuidado muchachos… no debemos alterar este ambiente.. recuerden.. es un proyecto ecologista..

Obrero 1: lo sentimos Sr. Shortman pero estas piedras impiden hacer con cautela nuestro trabajo.

Arnold: si podemos muchachos.

Anabelle: como esta el jefe ¿?

Arnold: Anabelle … que haces aquí ¿? No deberías… estar aquí es muy peligroso…

Anabelle: si es mi hora de ir a comer y pensé que podríamos ir juntos.. ya que no conozco este lugar… vamos (lo toma del brazo).

Arnold: no puedo, necesito vigilar…. CUIDADO ¡!(aparta a Anabelle )

Anabelle: ARNOLD ¡! (cae a un hoyo ) toma mi mano… AHHHH (cae con el ) dios… creo que caímos varios metros … no te hiciste daño

Arnold: Anabelle no debiste….

Anabelle: tú no debiste salvarme, no necesito de eso.

Arnold: Anabelle eres una terca, lo hice…. Por que ..

Anabelle: por que soy una chica…. Pero soy fuerte mírame…

Arnold: no ce trata de eso… eres desesperante….Helga

Anabelle: como me llamaste ¿?

Arnold: amm… (nervioso).. Anabelle ¿? Que ya la caída altero tu oído.. busquemos una forma de salir….

Anabelle: me llamaste Helga…. Yo no soy Helga y no soy sorda.

Arnold: lo siento…. Es que eres igual que ella. Busquemos la salida.

Anabelle: (enojada) tu eres el que hace hoyos… deberías saber las salidas….

Arnold: cálmate, saldremos de aquí.

Anabelle: acaso crees que estoy asustada ¿?

Arnold: DIOS MIO ¡! YA CALLATE HELGA….. YA…..

Anabelle: DEJA DE LLAMARME HELGA ¡! POR DIOS ¡! Mírame soy Anabelle.. repítelo… A-NA-BE-LLE…..

Arnold: esta bien A-NA-BE-LLE….

Anabelle: (enojada) dios… me las pagaras después….POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME A SALIR DE AQUÍ ¡!

Arnold: genial… sabes que estamos bajo 15 o 20 metros nadie te va a oír…..

Anabelle: PERO QUE ¡! QUE HAREMOS ¿?

Arnold: tranquila… saldremos de aquí….(la braza) lo haremos….

Anabelle: no me abraces ….. quien te has creído que eres para abrazarme….

Arnold: lo siento (rojo)….. yo…..

Anabelle: pervertido…. Aléjate de mi…. ( se va lejos de él).

Arnold: no cabe duda… que son muy parecidas….. en que estoy pensando…. Debo salir de aquí….

**Continuara…..**

Creo que esta medio aburrido el capitulo… a mi parecer, espero que les guste… era necesario ya que el próximo capitulo se llevaran muchas sorpresas…. Por todos ladoos….. y gracias por sus reviews….

**Mechitas 123: **gracias por tu review….. y muchas muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo… y aquí esta la actualización….


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13:**

Pasan las horas y una joven pareja seguía pidiendo auxilio….

Anabelle: moriré al lado de un inútil que no…. Sabe mi nombre….. genial….

Arnold: lo siento. Es que tu….

Anabelle: no se como me comparas con ella….. somos tan diferentes…

Arnold: yo…. Discúlpame…

Anabelle: ya no importa… (triste)… jamás saldremos de aquí….. llevamos miles de horas aquí….

Arnold: tranquila….. solo han pasado 6 horas…..

Anabelle: dios…. 6 eternas horas….(triste) y lo peor moriremos y jamás le podre decir que lo amaba…..

Arnold: ahh ¿? A quien te refieres ¿?

Anabelle: (nerviosa) olvídalo… no debiste escuchar eso….

Arnold: vamos Anabelle… sabes que somos amigos….

Anabelle: es una larga historia…..

Arnold: creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo….

Anabelle … ahh (suspira) demonios.. te lo diré pero no quiero que salga de aquí….

Arnold: sabes que no…

Anabelle: veras ese día.. de la fiesta…..

**FLASHBACK…**

Una joven morena, cabello negro usando un vestido negro delineando sus curvas, en el balcón de su departamento viendo la luna, donde su cuerpo es iluminado, tocan a la puerta pero ella no atiende…. Decide quedarse viendo la vista…

Anabelle: por que tuvo que pasar esto….

Vladimir: por que no me abriste ¿?

Anabelle: que importa….. total nos despedimos hace mucho…. Y si no te importa …. LARGATE….

Vladimir: NO ME IRE ¡! (la toma muy cerca de ella)… escúchame bien… no quiero verte cerca de ARNOLD SHORTMAN NUNCA MAS!

Anabelle: a que te refieres el y yo… somos amigos

Vladimir: y desde cuando acostumbras besarlo…. Desde cuando los amigos se besan con tanta euforia…

Anabelle: eso no te interesa…. Aguarda…. Acaso me espiabas en la fiesta…

Vladimir: (nervioso) claro que no…. Porque tendría…

Anabelle: tocaste un buen punto… no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi…. Esa noche andamos muy borrachos y no significo nada…. A parte tu te casaras o me equivoco?

Vladimir: no te equivocas… (suspira) amo a Anna pero no puedo…..

Anabelle: olvidarme ¿? Querido pero si ya lo hice yo….. así que LARGATE que mañana me iré para siempre….

Vladimir: aguarda… yo aun… te quiero…

Anabelle: me quieres ¿? Pero no me amas (suspira)…. Yo sé que me mandaste a San Lorenzo para que no impedir la boda y créeme no pensaba hacerlo…. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti…. Y me iré porque es una gran oportunidad para mi… además será el inicio de mi nueva vida…

Vladimir: Belle….

Anabelle: ya no me llames así…. Me iré en pocas horas y te lo digo desde ahora no me busques…. Tu para mi ya estas muerto…. Y vete ya….

Vladimir ( se acerca a la puerta) sabes que no quería hacerte daño… adiós Belle….(cierra la puerta).

Anabelle: te olvidare Vladimir….. nunca más me volverás a ver.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Anabelle: así que fue el fin de una relación…. Si se puede llamar a eso relación, solo fue un mal momento para mi…. Un tropiezo…

Arnold: lo siento…

Anabelle: no lo sientas… se que pasas lo mismo…

Arnold: creo que no tenemos suerte en esto…. Del amor

Anabelle: si creo que no estamos hechos para esto…. Aauuu.

Arnold: que sucede ¿?

Anabelle: creo que me cayó una piedra….

Arnold: esta segura ¿?

Anabelle: si… aun me duele la cabeza….

Arnold: deja veo (saca una linterna) no te muevas….

Anabelle: ves algo…. (nerviosa).

Arnold: NO…..( nota sus bellos ojos y se pone nervioso)… que bonitos ojos tienes….

Anabelle: que ¿?

Arnold: nada.. que no tienes nada …

Anabelle: ok (roja)… creo que hace mas frio no lo crees ¿?

Arnold: si.. esta anocheciendo ya….. hay que permanecer juntos, las noches en esta temporada son muy heladas…

Anabelle: QUE ¿?

Arnold: no me propasare… no temas por eso…. Jamás lo haría…. Si es lo que piensas (nervioso)..

Anabelle: (molesta) claro… todos ustedes los hombres son iguales…

Arnold: mira sabes que… (enojado) has lo que quieras…. Si te quieres congelar es tu problema

Anabelle: (molesta) esta bien… pero al primer movimiento en falso…. Te juro que te mato…

La noche pasa y un nuevo amanecer comienza… Arnold sentado dormido y Anabelle dormida plácidamente en sus piernas, el la observaba era hermosa, pero era su amiga… era tan arecida a alguien que aun no olvidaba, pero no podría olvidarla, ella tenia el mismo carácter que se lo cautivo desde hace años… tenia que olvidarse de ella, era el propósito de tomar este trabajo, pero Anabelle lo estropearía…

**You got a girl**

**That doesn't look a thing like me**

**The girl, your mother always said it would be**

**So, you could say that, you could say that**

**I'm hopeless**

Anabelle: deja de verme ya…

Arnold: que ¿? (nervioso)

Anabelle: aunque no halla abierto mis ojos se que me estas viendo… es algo incomodo e inapropiado

Arnold: lo siento..

Anabelle: descuida, pero deja de hacerlo ( abre sus ojos y se levanta) espero que nos rescaten ya… muero de hambre.

Arnold: eso espero… Anabelle quería pedirte disculpas…. Por confundirte con ella…

**But that ain't the girl**

**That ain't the girl I want you to be**

**The girl that keeps up**

**And I see in my dreams**

**So, you could say that, you could say that**

**I love her**

Anabelle: no hay problema…. Pero ya no lo hagas; te expresas muy mal de ella y no quiero pensar que soy tan mala o peor que ella.

Arnold: no claro que no… ella no es mala, sino que pensándolo bien… tu historia me hizo pensar en algo… yo tuve la culpa…

Anabelle: a que te refieres ¿?

Arnold: yo me engañe a mi mismo y me hice ilusiones con ella….. además seduje a la prometida de uno de mis amigos, eso no es lo que hago yo…

**So I don't care what they say**

**It's our life life life**

**We can dance if we want**

**Make it feel alright**

**Temperature's rising**

**I feel the fire**

**Tonight, it's just me and you**

**Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up**

**Even with no make up**

**I don't want to fake it**

**And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you**

**Everytime I'm with you**

**I feel naked**

Anabelle: (ríe) Arnold… tu la amabas… todos hacemos todo lo que tengamos en nuestro alcance para amar…. No importa el costo… actuamos como estúpidos, pero aun asi lo hacemos… somos muy extraños cuando…

Arnold: nos enamoramos (los dos ríen)….. gracias por estas palabras….

Anabelle: descuida.. a veces se me sale lo poeta (lo abraza) y no te pongas triste… no enfrente mio, saldremos los dos adelante… claro si salimos de aquí.

Arnold: claro que si ( la separa de el quedando sus ojos uno con el otro)…..ana…( se besan) yo ….

Anabelle: (lo besa ferozmente, sintiendo un objeto en su hombro)…. Que es esto (lo agarra)..

**If I told you girl**

**Come and run away with me**

**Now will you throw it all away for me**

**I need to know that, need to know that**

**It's not over**

**Cause you were the boy**

**Daddy told you to stay away from me**

**But you're nothing but a fantasy**

**I need to know that, need to know that**

**You'd be strong enough to believe in us?**

**Cause I don't care what they say**

**It's our life life life**

**We can dance if we want**

**Make it feel alright**

**Temperature's rising**

**I feel the fire**

**Tonight, it's just me and you**

Obrero 1: sr. Shortman agarren la cuerda…. Los sacaremos…..

Arnold: ok…. Vamos Anabelle sube…

Salen los dos, primero Anabelle quien difícilmente subió, seguida por Arnold…. El pensaba en la escena, habría hecho algo correcto, ese beso fue intrépido, dulce le gusto, pero por que se sentía mal, acaso estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero no… el debe olvidar a Helga pero no quiere usar a Anabelle de esa forma, quiere primero olvidarse de ella, pero si Anabelle, era su respuesta era una señal para olvidarla, que haría, todo era tan confuso para el joven…. Salen los dos…

Obrero 1: lo sentimos, pero no había otra forma Sr. Shortman… doctora,

Arnold: esta bien…. Anabelle… te encuentras bien ¿?

Anabelle: si ( se levanta) dios… tengo que irme …

Arnold: espera… te acom… ( ve que va a toda prisa) ….tengo que alcanzarla, gracias por sacarnos… ( se va)…. Espera Anabelle tenemos que hablar… ( la alcanza y toma su mano)

Anabelle: de que quieres hablar…. Solo fue… un beso.. de despedida… eso…. Pensé que moriría y no podía irme sin despedirme…

Arnold: Anabelle es que yo….

Anabelle: no Arnold fue un error.. si me disculpas tengo que bañarme, comer algo, deberías hacer lo mismo.. nos vemos…. (se va)

Arnold: (estático) adiós…. Esto no se quedara así, ya cometí un error hace años por un accidente asi… (se va).

Los días pasaban, las semanas, meses, pero Anabelle omitía el asunto era inevitable ver a Arnold, era un pequeño pueblo, el era el único que hablaba su idioma, pero no podía verlo a los ojos no podía, esas reuniones en la compañía complicaban mas el asunto, lo veía, pero por que no puede olvidar el asunto, la joven no quiere enamorarse no y no de el, aunque ese beso la hipnotizo, la dejo sin aliento no podía… no ella sentía que traicionaba pero a quien….. el se casaria pensaba…

**I still remember the look on your face,**

**Lit through the darkness of 158.**

**The words that you whispered were just us to know.**

**You told me you loved me,**

**So why did you go?**

**Wait.**

Anabelle: 8 meses sin verlo…. Sin hablarle…

Arnold: 8 largos meses….

Anabelle: que haces aquí ¿?

Arnold: te vi sola y decidí aclarar lo de…

Anabelle: no te sientas comprometido… fue un error.

Arnold: para mi no lo fue, Anabelle… te he besado 2 veces….. pero el ultimo beso… fue…

Anabelle: no lo digas ya….

Arnold: no puedo dejarlo así, no quiero cometer el mismo error 2 veces, el destino me esta dando una oportunidad y es contigo… quiero que intentemos salir juntos adelante… vamos…

Anabelle: no puedo… no puedes aun no la olvidas… me dañarías… (llora).

Arnold: creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad (quita la lagrima de su rostro)…. Se que aun no la olvido, pero debemos salir adelante… y quiero intentarlo juntos…date una oportunidad.

Anabelle: Arnold… yo…

Arnold: (la besa)… no me des la respuesta aun… piénsalo… (la toma de las manos)… mientras vayamos a comer…. Te invito…

Anabelle: (feliz) esta bien….. (se van juntos)

**All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**I never imagined we'd end like this.**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

Arnold y Anabelle salieron juntos ´primero por horas, después por días y por semanas hasta que decidieron llevar su relación a otro nivel….por un tiempo disfrutando de su estancia y trabajando juntos lo mas posible. Hasta que un día en el consultorio…

Anabelle: Arnold yo…

Arnold: que sucede….

Anabelle: Arnold…creo que ya estoy lista para decírtelo, quiero intentar algo contigo…

Arnold: ( feliz) en serio…. Me haces el mejor hombre del mundo… espera no es otra de tus bromas ¿?

Anabelle: no (rie) jamás te engañaría asi (lo besa).

**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

**Just like our last kiss.**

**Ever the name on my lips.**

**Forever the name on my lips.**

**Just like our last.**

Besándose en el consultorio, el la lleva al escritorio recostándola lentamente tocando su cabello, deslizando sus manos lentamente hacia sus pechos, un fuego sentía que no podía describirlo el, se apoderaba de el, ella mientras lo disfrutaba tocando sus pectorales bien fornidos…el cesa los besos….

Arnold: puedo parar si lo deseas….

Anabelle: no lo hagas… te lo advierto (molesta).

Arnold: (rie) esta bien….

Continua los besos cambiándolos hacia su cuello, mientras sus manos se deshacen de su blusa y de su sostén, empieza a besar sus pechos, ella suelta un gemido que de inmediato, excitan a el, haciendo que su miembro pida mas…ella con sus delicadas manos se deshace de su camisa y abre lentamente su pantalón…

Arnold: aun no….

El se deshace de los pantalones que traía ella, con su dientes se deshace lentamente de su prenda intima….empieza a besar su zona, introduciendo su lengua lentamente, ella suelta unos gemidos… no aguantaba mas….

Anabelle: Arnold… ahhh…

El introduce mas y mas su lengua, dando unos giros que vuelven loca a la mujer, termina y vuelve a su boca y la besa….

Arnold: pruébate…..(la besa)

Mientras se besan, el introduce sus dedos en sus genitales causando un beso orgásmico, de otro nivel. Terminando extasiada….. Llevándola a un suspiro, terminan de besarse.

Anabelle: sigo yo…..

Ella baja sus pantalones y baja su bóxer, viendo su miembro extasiado… empieza dándole unos besos pasando a succionar poco a poco de el, llevándose unos gemidos ahora de el, terminando en un beso…

Arnold: esto aun no termina… querida….

Acerca su cadera a su miembro, ella lo necesitaba, la toma de nuevo abre sus caderas y se introduce lentamente cambiando a una rapidez volátil, soltando unos gemidos…

Anabelle: vamos… ah… Arnold…. Te amo…

Arnold: yo también….. ( se besan de nuevo).

Mientras tanto en Hamburgo…..una joven despertaba…

Geraldine: NO!

Annie: pasa algo señorita…. ¿?

Geraldine: nada Annie, solo soñé algo muy extraño….

Annie: le traeré un te, para los nervios, ahora lo traigo….

Geraldine: Arnold… NO YA BASTA dije que ya no mas no no no…. El se casara con ella no puedo interponerme a eso, mi bebe y yo saldremos solos… se que puedo…(toca su vientre) lo hare por ti… nada mas por ti... (tocan la puerta ) pase….

Lorenzo: te encuentras bien ¿?

Geraldine: si una pesadilla….

Lorenzo: segura…. Estas a unos días de…

Geraldine: tranquilízate…. estoy bien (se para ) solo fue una pesadilla…

Lorenzo: creo que mejor vamos al Hospital…. No quiero que te asustes pero…

Geraldine: que pasa?

Lorenzo: creo que rompiste la fuente….

Geraldine: dios….. no…

Lorenzo: tranquilízate hablare a Rachel… ella vendrá… RACHEL ¡! Ya esta en labor….. respira hondo y profundo vamos hazlo….

Geraldine: YA CALLATE… TRAI A RACHEL…

Entra una joven doctora, cabello negro y ojos azules con un portafolio medico.

Rachel: vamos Helga… tu puedes…. Respira hondo y profundo… vamos hazlo…

Geraldine: LO ESTOY HACIENDO NO ME VES ¿?

Rachel: tranquilízate….. Lorenzo ayúdame….pásame esas toallas.

Lorenzo: esta bien…

Rachel: claro… vamos…. Helga ahora estas entrando en labor de parto… tendrás que pujar como lo ensayamos… vamos….

Helga: ESTA BIEN…. PUJANDOO… AHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Rachel: bien ahora otra vez…

Helga: QUE PERO SI AHHHHHHHHHHHH… QUE DOLOR….

Rachel: vamos…. Necesito ahh… estas haciendo un gran trabajo…. Puja mas fuerte ya esta saliendo la cabeza…. Vamos…

Geraldine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… DIOS…. AHHHHHHHHHHH…

Rachel: vamos ya casi… uno más….

Geraldine: AHHHHHHHHHH…

Rachel: bien…. Aquí esta es una niña….. mira Lorenzo ( quien esta en el piso ya que se desmayo)…. Hombres…. Mira Helga tu niña…

Helga: ah… que bella eres….. tan frágil… mi vida….

Rachel: Lorenzo.. estas bien ¿?

Lorenzo ( ya despertando): si solo me tropecé…..

Rachel: si lo que digas….. ya nació…

Lorenzo: gracias Rachel (la braza)… eres la mejor Dra. del mundo…

Rachel: tranquilízate papa… ve a verla… ( los ve y se va).

Lorenzo: gracias ( se va)….. lo siento no pude….

Geraldine: descuida…. Mírala…. Acaso no es la mas hermosa…

Lorenzo: si es hermosa…. Saco tu belleza… y veo que ojos grises ¿?

Geraldine: como mi abuela…., y mi cabello rubio….

Lorenzo: es tan hermosa…ella…

Geraldine: Arlie….

Lorenzo Arlie ¿?...

Geraldine: Arlie Patts… se llamara Arlie….

Lorenzo: me gusta…. Arlie la puedo….

Geraldine: claro…. ( se la da) con cuidado….una nueva vida nos espera en Paris….

Lorenzo: volveremos ¿?

Geraldine: si volveremos….

Louis: SI ¡! (entrando emocionado)

Geraldine: Louis no te emociones…. No trabajare aun …..

Louis: tengo grandes planes para Arlie…. ( la agarra)

Lorenzo: aun es muy pequeña (molesto)…. Ella

Louis: tranquilo papa…. Arlie Patts serás mi nueva modelo…. Que bueno que no decidiste darle el apellido de el… (mira a Lorenzo).

Lorenzo: es mi hija y puedo aun hacerlo.

Geraldine: no hace falta Lorenzo….

Lorenzo: sabes que ….

Geraldine: acepte que fueras su padre, pero no quiero darle tu apellido, se que acepte desde hace meses que fueses su padre, pero no esta bien… no tienes por qué….

Lorenzo: como gustes…. Me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando aceptaste que fuera su padre (la besa en la frente)

Geraldine: tu a mi…

Louis: bueno dejemos a las dos descansar ( saca a Lorenzo) adiós….. nos vemos Arlie…. orwua Geraldine….

Geraldine: ves lo que ocasionas…. Todos te aman pero sabes… yo te amo mas…..(le da un beso en la frente)….. nos espera una nueva vida…..

Pasan 3 años desde la nueva vida de cada uno de ellos, Hillwood volvía a su luz, un bello amanecer lleno de sorpresas en donde una rubia baja con una niña de un avión…

Arlie (despertando): mama…. Ah… ya llegamos ¿?

Geraldine: claro.. aquí esta Hillwood… aquí nací y crecí…..

Arlie (viendo el lugar): es bonito…. (la suelta) mama ire a buscar a papa…..

Geraldine: Arlie…. Espera…

Policía: disculpe señorita… sus pasaportes….

Geraldine: aquí tiene…. Dios espero que no se pierda…..

Policía: muy bien que tenga un buen día y bienvenida a Hillwood…

Geraldine: gracias ( se va) Arlie…. Dios donde se metió esta niña…

Sebastián: todo bien Srta.

Geraldine: Sebastián… perdí a Arlie búscala….

Sebastián: como ordene…..

Mientras tano Arlie buscaba ansiosamente a su padre, miraba a su alrededor muchas personas, era bajita y no podía ver claramente a nadie….

Arlie: donde estará papa ¿? ( tropieza y cae)… auuu ( ve a un niño rubio de ojos verdes)

Ian: discúlpame…

Arlie: no.. fue mi culpa, es que estaba distraída ( le sonríe) mi nombre es Arlie.

Ian: (sonrojado) hola Arlie… yo soy Ian…. Dime por que ibas tan distraída ¿?

Arlie: busco a mi padre…. El nos espera en Hillwood y no lo veo, hace meses que no lo veo.. él trabaja mucho (triste).

Ian: si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo…..

Arlie: gracias….

Lorenzo: Arlie… (la carga y la braza) mi pequeña como estas ¿? Te extrañeeee

Arlie: yo también...papa..

Lorenzo: y tu mama ¿?

Arlie: ella se quedo atrás… no debe de tardar…

Lorenzo: y tu quien eres pequeñín…. (dándole una sacudida a su cabello rubio)

Ian: mi nombre es Ian señor….

Lorenzo: Ian.. dime cuantos años tienes ¿?

Ian: 3 años…

Lorenzo: no es apropiado que un niño de tu edad, este solo por aquí, si gustas podemos buscar a tus padres…

Ian: no hace falta… mi padre esta por el equipaje, es aquel que ve por allá de jeans y camisa verde..

Lorenzo: ah ya veo… no te alejes pequeñín…. (le toca su cabeza) nos despedimos…

Arlie: adiós Ian… mucho gusto en conocerte ( le sonríe)….

Ian (sonrojado): ah…. (suspira) … el placer fue todo mio… Arlie…

Arnold: Ian… que sucede por que estas rojo ¿? Acaso estas enfermo?

Ian: no padre…..simplemente… tuve una bonita experiencia…

Arnold: ya veo.. hijo, te dije que Hillwood te sorprendería… vamos aun tenemos que desempacar e ir al cumpleaños de tus primos…

Ian (suspira) si…. Nos volveremos a ver Arlie…

**Continuara…..**

Interesante verdad…. Bueno les traigo el siguiente capitulo y creo que también subiré el próximo ya que estaré muy ocupada estos días as que no puedo decepcionarlos así que subiré otro y esperemos que termine pronto la historia se pondrá mejor aun…..

**Sandra-thestig-pullman: **gracias por tu review y espero que te siga encantado la historia.. saludos.

**Sweet-sol: ** gracias…y sorry por la música pero a veces cuando escribo me motiva la música y creí k les agradaría.. Gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Diana carolina: **esperemos que Arnold se haya dado cuenta de lo que perdió.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Mientras tanto una madre aterrada en el aeropuerto de Hillwood busca a su hija pequeña…

Geraldine: ARLIE ¡!

Arlie: MAMA ¡! (la abraza)

Geraldine: jovencita... nunca lo vuelvas a hacer… me di un susto.

Arlie: lo siento (cabeza hacia abajo)… es que papa…. Lo que Quería ver... lo he extrañado mucho tiempo...

Lorenzo: tranquila…

Geraldine: dios… esta bien Arlie... lo dejare pasar solo esta vez... esta bien ¿?

Arlie: gracias madre…. (le hace una seña a Lorenzo para que la cargue)…

Lorenzo (con la niña en los brazos): las extrañe…. Sigues cada día hermosa querida (observa un vestido blanco con encajes negros ajustada a su hermosa figura, accesorios de cebra y un sombrero blanco con negro que hacían juego, guantes negros y lentes oscuros)…. No cabe duda... que tengo la mas hermosa novia del mundo…

Geraldine: gracias (sonrojada) gracias… tenemos que ir a la reunión querido y al cumpleaños de los gemelos… Pheebe me matara si no voy hace 3 años que no la veo…..

Lorenzo: si quieres puedes irte con la niña y yo iré a la junta…

Geraldine: creo que no… recuerda la ultima vez Vladimir se molesto mucho… desde que esta casado con Anna tiene un genio de los mil diablos….

Lorenzo: mmm que tal si Sebastián se lleva a Arlie con la tía Pheebe… que dices nena ¿?

Arlie: SIII ¡!

Geraldine: ok…Sebastián llévala tú y nosotros iremos a la reunión… CUIDALA BIEN…

Sebastián: claro… Srta.….

Geraldine (le da un beso en la frente): mama ira con papa a trabajar y tú mientras diviértete… y pórtate bien con Sebastián pequeña...

Arlie: esta bien (les sonríe) adiós…

Sebastián: Srta. vamos se nos hará tarde para la fiesta….

Arlie: si (sonríe).

Suben los dos a una camioneta range rover, Sebastián hace una señal al conductor de avanzar; mientras la niña mira todo el lugar, pasan por un muelle, muchas tiendas chicas, comparadas con las que había estado acostumbrada al ir, carros y camionetas diversas, la única de lujo que notaba era la de ella, llegando a su destino ella se asombra, una casa enorme azul con detalles asiáticos….. Sebastián le abre la puerta baja y le ofrece la mano.

Sebastián: hemos llegado. Srta. (la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la puerta toca el timbre)…. Oh... buenas tardes, soy sebastian... srta, creo que le informaron ya de la situación…

Pheebe: Sebastián… que bueno verte de nuevo, oh… (se percata de la presencia de la niña)… tú debes ser….

Arlie: soy Arlie patss…. Acaso usted es…

Pheebe: claro... (la abraza) soy tu tía... al fin nos conocemos…

Gerald: que sucede Pheebe… oh quien es esta pequeña hermosura?

Arlie: soy Arlie Patts.. quien es usted ¿?

Gerald: soy tu tío... Gerald... tu mama no te hablo de mi ¿?

Arlie: (cabeza hacia abajo): lo siento… solo me hablado de mi tía….

Gerald: la matare… pero mientras dame un abrazo preciosa…. (la abraza)… lo siento, pero siento como si en verdad… nos conociéramos hace mucho…..te pareces a alguien…. (pensaba: ella se parece en lo físico a Helga pero su personalidad mmm no es como Lorenzo no, debo estar alucinando).

Aparecen dos niños detrás de Gerald; asombrados como la cargaban y la abrazaban… y sobre todos estan eufóricos… quien era esa niña…

Rhonda: que pasa…. Arlie llegaste… ven y saluda a la tía Rhonda…

Arlie: tía Rhonda… es bueno verte de nuevo y a ti también Tío Curly… (les sonríe a ambos).

Curly: que bonito vestido ( vestido turquesa, zapatos guantes blancos y un sombrero estilo francés)…. Debo decir Louis… de esta temporada… cabello magnifique… quien te hizo eso… rizos dorados….

Rhonda: que modesto eres…. (le da un golpe)… pero Arlie dime que trabajaras con mi compañía de niños dime….

Arlie: tía no lo ce, sabe muy bien que Louis maneja mis contratos.

Rhonda: ese Louis se me adelanto….(enojada)… pero bueno esto es una fiesta.. Angelique esta por aquí (mira ahí esta)…(Angelique era la hija de Rhonda con Curly una niña de unos 3 años, cabello negro largo, vestido rojo, modelo al igual que Arlie gracias a sus madres)….

Pheebe: pero antes quiero presentarte… tus primos el es Dylan (niño de 3 años casi 4 años, cabello negro lacio, ojos rasgados asiáticos) y ella es Cloe (niña de 3 años o 4 años igual a su hermano ya que eran cuates, cabello negro ondulado, ojos con rasgos asiáticos). Ellos son mis hijos….

Arlie: mucho gusto (besa a Dylan en una mejilla y después la otra al igual a Cloe): mi nombre es Arlie y es un placer para mi conocerlos….. (Dylan se sonroja).

Lila: hola Arlie… mi nombre es Lila soy amiga de tu mama y papa…. (le sonríe)….el es mi esposo y ella es nuestra hija Cammile (una niña de tres años cabello rojizo, ondulado y ojos claros)

Nadinne: Arlie… también soy amiga de tu mama ella es lenna (niña morena de cabello rubio rizado al igual a su madre)….

Shenna: soy sheena y el es Eugene mi esposo… y el es nuestro hijo Jona…(niño cabello café de unos 3 años).

Harold: yo soy Harold.. y ella es Patty mi esposa y este niño es… diablos donde se metió… bueno el que esta en el pastel es mi querido Cristian (un niño gordito 3 años con cabello café).

Arlie: wow….ahora tengo muchos amigos… gracias por invitarnos a mis padres y a mi a esta encantadora fiesta, para mi es todo un placer… (hace una reverencia) y sobre todo estoy encantada por conocerlos a todos…. Mucho gusto (les sonríe).

Gerald: que bueno que saco su carácter (ríen todos) buen es mejor que los niños vayan a jugar… por aquí Arlie hay una zona de juegos para que los conozcas mejor….

Arlie: Gracias (le sonríe)..

Pheebe: aguarda… Arlie… (ella voltea)… tus padres si vendrán verdad…

Arlie: claro tía (le sonríe y se va).

Arlie entra a una zona de juegos, muchos columpios, golosinas, globos, y solo había niños, ella se sentía rara ella estaba en una escuela de elite en Paris, en donde no tenia amigas ni amigos, niños ricos, y ella siendo modelo a los 3 años de edad gracias al Tío Louis, nadie le hablaba ya que rodeada de guarda espaldas en clases, recesos, clases de violín, de canto, de equitación, de esgrima, clases de francés, ingles, japonés y de literatura entre otras… muy ocupada para su edad, solo su tiempo de divertirse era en las pasarelas que ella disfrutaba, amaba modelar a su temprana edad, una superestrella a sus 3 años, dotada de bella y conocimientos… Angelique era quien era su única amiga, ya que vivían una mansión a lado de otra… compartían algunas clases y algunas veces coincidían en sus pasarelas.

Angelique: oh… Arlie… como estas ¿? No te había visto…. (sentada en una mesa tomando el te con propiedad)….

Arlie: Bonjour Anquelique (le sonríe)…. Como has estado amiga?

Angelique: tomándome unas vacaciones, pero toma asiento….. (se sienta Arlie), mis padres me obligaron a estas vacaciones.. espero ya volver a Paris, Monique, Florence y Brigitte quieren quitarme mi puesto en la pasarela de Christian y eso lo evitare, pero dime como tu una modelo esta aquí…

Arlie: estoy igual de vacaciones con mis padres… además quería conocer a mis primos…

Angelique: que acaso no los conocías… todos los años venimos, y cada vez son mas molestos.

Arlie: son personas encantadoras.

Cloe: puedo sentarme…. (algo timida) claro sentémonos juntos… (se sientan todos los niños).

Cammile: es cierto que eres modelo al igual que Angelique….

Arlie: si…(sonríe)

Jona: debe ser estresante…

Anquelique: claro que no es divertido.

Dylan : (suspirando)…. Y te gusta Arlie?

Arlie: lo amo, mi sueño es ser como mi mama…. Ella casi no modela por estar conmigo, pero dicen que ha sido la mejor.

Cloe: como tu mama ¿?

Angelique: que no sabes quien es (ojos brillosos)… Geraldine patss, pero claro no la conocen… a ustedes solo les importa cosa… de niños

Arlie: deberías, tener respeto (toma un sorbo de te)….. donde están tus modales…

Angelique: (enojada)… si lo ce…. (toma un sorbo de te).

Cristian: es muy de niñas… yo por eso prefiero los deportes… Dylan, Jona vayamos a jugar a hacer cosas de NIÑOS….

Arlie: puedo acaso jugar ¿?

Cristian: lo siento.. son cosas de niños… y por lo visto usas vestido, eso significa que eres una niña asi que…..

Dylan: Cristian… dejémosla jugar.

Cristian: no lo hare.. a parte es Basquetbol un deporte para niños, mejor que se vaya a tomar el te y a jugar a las muñecas…

Arlie: creo que tienes miedo…

Cristian: A QUE TE REFIERES CON MIEDO (enojado).

Arlie: creo que tienes miedo de que una NIÑA como YO te GANE en un juego de NIÑOS (toma el balón)…

Cristian: yo no tengo miedo de una niña presumida como tu…. (le arrebata el balos lo intenta pero no puede)… ya suéltalo…

Arlie: mira que tal si jugamos… si gano…dirás la verdad…que una niña te venció y soy la mejor y me dejaras jugar a futuro y si pierdo me iré a jugar con mis MUÑECAS…. Aceptas?

Cristian: acepto..

Angelique: chicas…. Observemos esto.. será interesante.

Cammile: Angelique deberías decirle a Arlie que es algo tosco… el no tendrá consideración de ella.

Angelique: no me preocuparía por Arlie… por Cristian tendría terror.

Dylan: a que te refieres ¿?

Angelique: ya lo verán… tomen asiento….

Todos se sentaron en la mesa del te, en donde tenían una vista asombrosa ante una canasta de basquetbol para niños, algo alta para ellos, Arlie traía el balón empieza a botarlo delicadamente..

Cristian: no creas que tendré consideración con… (ve que la esquiva y encesta )

Arlie: 1 para mi..

Cristian: te deje hacerlo para que no creyeran que fui tan malo contigo, pero ahora si sin consideraciones…. (bota el balón y se lo quita ella).

Arlie: 2 acaso ya vas a jugar ¿?

Cristian: BASTA ¡! (bota de nuevo el balón la empuja y cae ella, trata de encestar pero se desvía) MALDICION!

Harold: Cristian… deja de decir esa palabra….

Cristian (voltea a ver hacia la entrada todos los adultos los veían)…. Los siento papa.

Arlie: vamos…. ( se pone en frente de el le quita el balos) son 3….

Arlie se distrajo por un momento… vio llegar a un niño rubio, el niño del aeropuerto, IAN…. Suspiraba, Ian saludo a Dylan con un movimiento raro en las manos y después se dispuso a verla, él tampoco podía creerlo Arlie la niña del aeropuerto estaba ahí… sus ojos se conectaron un momento hasta que oyó la voz que la hizo despertar del trance….

Cristian: y serán los únicos…. (le quita el balón con furia y encesta) va uno. Princesa…

Arlie: vaya sabes contar (bota de nuevo el balón y encesta) son 4… casi gano… algo que quieras decir…

Mientras tanto, Arnold saludaba a todos, llegando tarde.

Arnold: lo siento, que ven.

Gerald: hola Arnold… llegas tarde, estamos viendo a…

Pheebe: los niños jugando basquetbol… Cristian esta jugando y donde esta Ian (algo nerviosa)

Arnold: si ya veo, ahh.. el decidió ir con Dylan… ya saben niños…pero quien es la niña… ella se me hace tan conocida.

Gerald: no interrumpas….. solo ve

Pheebe: si Arnold…. Por llegar tarde.. es tu castigo (nerviosa).

Volviendo al juego, los adultos los veian como un juego de profesionales, Cristian era muy bueno, pero Arlie era tan rápida, tenia mucha astucia.

Cristian (le arrebata el balón) ahhhhhhhhh perderás…. (encesta) 2 princesa… en tu cara..

El timbre sonó y Pheebe con resignación fue a abrir ya que nadie abriría ante tal espectáculo…. En la puerta una pareja había recientemente bajado de un rolls royce negro, elegancia con una rubia cabello ondulado que había cambiado hace años y un hombre elegante en Armani negro cabellera negra.

Geraldine: no puedo creer que Vladimir nos haya dejado plantados….. pero bueno ya me las pagara.

Lorenzo: entiéndelo… creo que Corinne la hija de Vladimir estaba enferma y ya vez como es Anna.

Geraldine: bueno si es por un hijo… eso cambia, esta excusado esta ves… ( se abre la puerta)…, Phebbe….. ( la abraza) tanto tiempo amiga…

Pheebe: (medio molesta): llegas tarde… por que…

Lorenzo: discúlpanos, pero Vladimir quería que fuese hoy la junta, pero ya estamos aquí donde están los cumpleañeros, ya abrieron los regalo…. El pastel..

Pheebe: los esperamos…. Pasen pasen… Helga debo decir que Arlie es hermosa…

Geraldine: y dime donde esta ¿? Esta bien… ella llego bien ¿?

Pheebe: tranquilízate mama…. Esta afuera jugando con Cristian basquetbol….

Lorenzo: por dios… Louis la matara ese vestido cuesta 3 mil euros, y los zapatos 2 mil euros… (la mira) es tan parecida a ti mi amor (besa su mejilla)…..

Geraldine: si… espero que gane ….. los PATAKI´s tamos acostumbrados a ganar en estos eventos.

Lorenzo: lo ce… (besa su mejilla y la abraza) veo que todos están muy atentos ( todos veían por la puerta del comedor y ellos por la puerta de la cocina)…. Esta a punto de ganar obsérvala.

El juego estaba a punto de llegar a su fin….

Arlie: vamos es mi ronda final….. (toma el balón pero el se lo arrebata y cae quiere encestar pero se levanta y salta y le quita el balón encestando ella)… GANE niñooo.

Cristian: eso fue trampa….

Arlie: acaso me llamas tramposa ¿?

Cristian: si eres una niña tramposa….

Arlie: como dices… (roja)….sabes que no vales la pena…..

Cristian: ven y dímelo en mi cara….

Arlie: no lo hare hasta que te disculpes… eso esta fuera de lugar.

Cristian: no le pediré a perdón a una niña… (se oye una cachetada)… eres un crétin….

Helga: ARLIE CECILE PATTS ¡!….. no es forma de hablarle así… donde están tus modales. Señorita.

Arlie: lo siento mama…

Helga: nada de lo siento… le debes una disculpa a el… vamos

Arlie (con resignación) los siento Cristian… (mueve su pie)….. una señorita como yo no debe decir esas palabras

Cristian: jajaja que nombre chistoso tienes…

Patty: jovencito… no tienes algo que decir….. (atrás de el)..

Cristian: pero yo… mama vamos… ella… yo… esta bien…. Arlie fue mi culpa… lo siento y para demostrártelo te invitaremos a jugar mas seguido verdad muchachos ¿?

Todos los niños: SIIIII 8 SE VAN Y PLATICAN ENTRE ELLOS).

Geraldine: LO SIENTO Patty mi hija a veces es algo impulsiva…

Patty: descuida, ella no tenia culpa… Cristian tiene el carácter de Harold aunque lo niegue, así que no hay cuidado (la abraza) mucho sin saber de ti…. (la suelta)… que bueno que viniste hace mucho que no nos veíamos desde …mm.. la boda no ¿?

Geraldine: si la boda… (ve a todos en la puerta) creo que tenemos que ir… por cierto quien es ese niño rubio… se me hace algo conocido… los demás ya los conocía por fotos pero el…

Patty: ah.. Ian… es hijo de ARNOLD…

Geraldine: ahhhh (sorprendida) su hijo.. mira… se parece a el… ahh entremos… nos esperan (piensa: dios no puede ser que este aquí, tenia que pasarme hoy, espero que no note nada y me haga una escena no estoy preparada).

Lorenzo: vamos querida (la toma de la mano).

Geraldine: sabrías que estaría aquí ¿?.. no me mientas.

Lorenzo: en realidad si….pero yo..

Geraldine: olvídalo…. Pero sabias de Ian….

Lorenzo: no… quien es ….ahhhh ya veo ..

Geraldine: no estoy preparada para esto (entran los dos a la casa).

En la casa un comedor en todo su esplendor para si acaso 20 personas o más, elegante, con detalles de pequeñas flores japonesas, veía a todos sus amigos….

Geraldine: buenas noches… siento la tardanza…

Rhonda: que va, que entrada tan majestosa… es tan tu…. Como siempre.. y veo que vienes también magnifica….

Geraldine: gracias…

Rhonda: y tu Lorenzo tan elegante… ahhh… amo la elegancia.

Lorenzo: gracias y buenas noches a todos…

Todos: asienten y devuelven los saludos….

Rhonda: me la llevare con las chicas, Lorenzo…

Lorenzo: yo…

Gerald: tranquilo, viejo… vamos todos iremos a jugar billar a mi estancia vamos (le da una palmada en la espalda).

Lorenzo: nos vemos… (se va con el).

En la mesa, finamente arreglada, con te y unos bocadillos, Pheebe, Lila, Nadinne, Shenna, Rhonda y Helga tomaban el te estilo ingles.

Lila: es un gusto vernos de nuevo.. helga…

Pheebe: amo estos momentos donde estamos todos juntos….

Shenna: si y debo decirte Helga que la pequeña Arlie es muy bonita, heredo tus encantos.

Nadinne: si es bonita, espere mas que se pareciera a Lorenzo..

Geraldine: (tosió)… discúlpenme… gracias a dios salió a mi, jajajajaja (ríe nerviosamente)…. No se crean, tiene unas cualidades de el… (toma un sorbo de te) que delicioso…

Pheebe: gracias (sonríe)…

Rhonda: tengo algo que decirles…. Aun no es oficial pero… (momento de suspenso)… estoy embarazada de nuevo

Todas : QUEE ¡!

Rhonda: tranquilas….. Curly y yo apenas nos enteramos hoy asi que hemos decidido vivir aquí en Hillwood.

Geraldine: pero que ¡! Acaso tu ¡!

Rhonda: querida no me volví loca… si es lo que te refieres iremos a Paris unos días a trabajar pero viviremos aquí, creemos que Angelique lo merece…. Estoy cansada de su superioridad no es bueno.

Geraldine: de tal…

Rhonda: basta… deberías pensarlo Geraldine…. Arlie no crees que le agrade la idea….. además ella ya hizo amigos…

Geraldine: no es decisión mía… lo sabes..

Rhonda: piénsalo… Arlie merece ser niña no una adulta todo el tiempo… aparte el Colegio **¨école por les enfants¨ **abrirá aquí… no te lo dijo Olga

Geraldine: no… se que es la directora, pero ella es muy despistada…. La veré mañana así que creo que lo dirá…

Rhonda: si algunas niñas vendrán de Paris de intercambio y todas nosotras hemos decidido que nuestros hijos estudiaran ahí… he conseguido que todos estén en el mismo salón…

Geraldine: wow… eso es sorprendente.. pero saben creo que lo pensare…. Lorenzo y yo no podemos vivir sin ella…..

Una platica particular de las chicas.. mientras tanto en el jardín….

Cloe: que grandiosa eres….. nadie nunca le había ganado a Cristian y mucho menos decir una disculpa… eres genial

Arlie: basta… oye puedo preguntarte… de donde conocen a IAN ¿? (en secreto).

Cloe: oh.. porque… acaso te gusta…

Arlie: (sonrojada) no solo que hace unas horas lo conocí en el aeropuerto… es mi primo acaso….

Cloe: no.. el es hijo del Sr. Arnold; o como lo llama mi papa Arnie… de echo...mmm sus nombres son parecidos no crees Arnie- Arlie…... que raro.. si es su hijo… lo vemos poco porque vive en San Lorenzo y viene algunas veces a Hillwood….

Arlie: ( lo ve)…. Es genial que nos volvamos a ver… (ríen juntas).

Mientras tanto…..

Dylan: por que miras tanto… ahh ya veo te gusta Arlie (enojado).

Ian: (sonrojado)…. No es solo que…hace poco cuando llegamos mi padre y yo la vimos en el aeropuerto, crees que debería hablarle o (ve a su amigo enojado)…. O acaso te gusta….?

Dylan: no… como dices eso (nervioso)…. Pero ella es un poco difícil no crees… es medio rara… si eso..

Ian: descuida al igual lo soy ( se dirige a ella y ella corresponde a verlo). Mucho gusto de volvernos a ver…. Arlie..

Arlie: lo mismo digo.. Ian… (sonrojada)….

Ian: me dio mucho gusto que … ganaras (nervioso)…. Eres muy buena.

Arlie: gracias (sonríe).

Angelique: es muy buena en todo… deportes, escuela, modelando, cantando bailando..

Ian: lo veo…

Arlie: basta… porque no todos (se dirige a todos) me cuentan como…. Se divierten aquí…. Es la primera vez que vengo y quiero divertirme en mi estancia…

Dylan: tu estancia…

Cloe: Dylan… ella vive en parís con sus padres…

Camile: así que te iras pronto ¿?

Arlie: no lo ce…. Espero que no ( feliz) pero porque no me cuentan como me divertiré y quien me acompañara (viendo a Dylan y a Ian )….

Jona: veras ha llegado al feria… hay demasiados juegos… fui con mis padres y es todo tan (se cae) estoy bien ….. (todos ríen).

**Continuara…..**

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mil gracias….. y espero que les siga gustando la historia, esta semana podre adelantarles mucho ya que la próxima tendré que quedarles mal por los exámenes y así… espero me entiendan y les adelanto que tengo una nueva historia en marcha pero no la quiero subir aun hasta que termine esta…. Así que espérenla próximamente... Y gracias por sus reviews me motivan el día…

**Dru:** gracias por tus reviews… y aun no termina la historia…. Al menos no por ahora faltan algunas sorpresas… recuerda me encanta mucho el drama, tan solo ten paciencia y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Sweet-sol:** gracias por leer y claro esta semana tendré tiempo para subirlos para que no se queden con la duda… ya que estoy empezando una nueva historia pero quiero terminar esta ….


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15.**

Mientras tanto en la estancia de Gerald…. Había un mini bar, una pantalla grande con muebles de cuero y una zona de jugar billar.

Gerald: bienvenidos… todos a mi estancia… convencí mucho a Pheebe que me dejara una habitación y miren ella la decoro, tan magnifica.

Curly: wow Rhonda me mataría… ah pero ella con un closet para cada prenda…

Stinky: te sacaste la lotería Gerald…

Eugene: si muchos vamos a jugar (se cae) estoy bien…

Lorenzo: veo que no ha cambiado mucho por aquí…..

Arnold (molesto): acaso es malo eso…. Cambiar.. ¿?

Lorenzo: en absoluto Arnold… (toma su taco)….vamos juguemos….

Gerald: deberías calmarte, Arnold.

Arnold: no puedo… acaso no viste… ni siquiera me saludo… no es que tenga algo de malo pero… lo peor es que ellas dos tan parecidas por que no me lo dijiste ¿?... esa niña es igual a ella… no puedo verlas a las dos… siento rabia de que esa niña pudo…. Pudo… ser mia.

Gerald: ella ya tiene una vida Arnold y debo decírtelo aunque te duela…. No es contigo, solo somos amigos.. así que por favor compórtate… no quiero que mi esposa enfurezca y te eche en verdad. Además tienes a Ian y ella a Arlie así que por favor… no le hables así a esa niña… viejo es una niña….

Arnold: descuida.. me comportare… es que tiene un parecido inolvidable.. que pienso… mejor juguemos (toma un taco).

Así el juego comienza, desde un inicio Arnold presionaba a Lorenzo, compitiendo a muerte, Lorenzo lo ignoraba pero Arnold se burlaba en cada momento que se presentaba, estaba agotando su paciencia… tocaron la puerta pero nadie atendió….. Arlie abrió con cuidado seguida por Ian, Dylan y Cloe….

Cloe: no deberíamos entrar… papa se molestara…

Arlie: descuida… tengo que pedirle permiso a papa de ir mañana a la feria, al acuario, por un helado, jugar beisbol… mama no me dejaría, ella es muy posesiva… dejen entro sola.. espérenme.. (entra sola)…. Escuse moi…

Lorenzo: Arlie …pero que haces aquí (nervioso) te sucedió algo pequeña (la carga) no padre….

Arnold: (molesto-pensando: porque siento si mi cabeza se quemara… no puedo estar celoso de eso no).

Lorenzo: entonces que sucede ¿?

Arlie: (ya en el piso moviendo su pie) papa.. quería ver si podrías… acaso tu… darme permiso.. de tu.. sabes..esoo..

Lorenzo: explícate (tocando su barbilla).

Arlie: QUIERO IR CON MIS AMIGOS A LA FERIA…..

Lorenzo: jajaja (rie) es eso… bien (tocando su barbilla) te portaras bien ¿?

Arlie: por supuesto una dama se comporta…

Lorenzo: tu madre me matara pero… esta bien… mañana ella y yo iremos a una junta así que ve, pero….

Arlie: pero ¿? Papa por favor…..

Lorenzo: iras con Sebastián y los cuidaran… tienen 3 años y a una damita como tu posiblemente le harían daño… (besa su cabeza)… anda ve con tus amigos y despídete… es muy tarde…. ( ve su reloj) oh.. son las 11 no es bueno que se desvelen… despídete y ve por mama

Arlie: pero yo aun no tengo sueño (bosteza) …..ahhh…..esta bien (sonríe)…. Con permiso (hace una reverencia con su vestido).

Stinky: la pequeña Arlie es muy bonita y muy educada… te sacaste la lotería.

Lorenzo: gracias… ( ve a Arnold molesto).

Eugene: Lorenzo se que no es el mejor momento… pero nosotros… osea todos los presentes, estamos dispuestos a inscribir a nuestros hijos en la misma escuela… no ce si querrás que Arlie pase un tiempo aquí….

Lorenzo: mmm me gustaría, pero Geraldine… no se que diga…

Harold: es cierto… algo que me llamo mucha la atención… es que porque ella solo lleva el apellido de Helga acaso…

Arnold (sorprendido-pensando: bastardo ni eso hizo por ella… no que la amaba… ni el apellido le dio a su hija).

Lorenzo: saben como es Helga… ella lo decidió así… y no la pude convencer, adema suena mejor no lo creen... (nervioso-pensando: espero que Arnold no lo haya notado). Bueno mis amigos, me despido, fue esplendido verlos, de nuevo… lo siento mis damas me esperan…

Eugene: descuida… nos iremos también, no notamos la hora y nuestros hijos deben estar apunto de caer dormidos…

Salen del cuarto y se encuentran cada uno con sus esposas, a excepción de uno…. Con sus hijos en brazos ya apunto de dormir…

Geraldine: Lorenzo.. porque tardabas… sabes que..

Lorenzo: lo ce… iré por el carro aguarden…

Pheebe: gracias por acompañarnos, esperemos que nos veamos en la semana sobre todo tu Helga…

Geraldine: si (baja la cabeza) mañana iré con mi familia así que cualquier otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo…

Todos salen con su respectiva familia a excepción de Arnold, quien se le acerca.

Arnold: se parece mucho a ti.

Geraldine: tapa a Arlie con el sombreo… si idénticas diría yo… al igual que Ian se parece mucho a ti, al igual que a Anabelle… por cierto donde…

Arnold: si (con su hijo en sus brazos)…. Se parece a ella… bueno ella esta… como decirlo… ella..

Geraldine: oh mira… (nerviosa) ya nos esperan, fue un gusto volverte a hablar adiós (camina rápido y se sube al rolls royce). Arranca.

Lorenzo: no lo noto… es demasiado despistado….

Geraldine: espero que no hayas metido la pata (regañándolo) recuerda que mi secreto debe seguir siendo SECRETO, ARNOLD NO DEBE SABERLO… PODRIA… PODRIA..

Arlie: (bostezando)…. Mama que sucede…

Geraldine: (asustada) nada cariño… solo que papa me sorprende…

Arlie: mama.. si a cabo de oír.. que tu dices que el Sr. Arnold no debe saber tu secreto, mama sabes los secretos son malos..

Geraldine: y no crees que es malo oír pláticas de adultos ¿?

Arlie (cabeza hacia abajo). Ok… perdón… (vuelve a acomodarse-pensando debo descubrir eso… pero mañana tengo mucho sueño).

Llegan a un hotel, recibidos por miles de paparazis…. Lo ignoran y llegan a su pequeña al elevador aun en brazos y suben hacia el pent-house, con diseños parisinos… llevan a su hija a un cuarto rosa con muebles franceses y deciden acostarla y dándole cada uno un beso de buenas noches. La pareja se va a su cuarto estilo María Antonieta moderno, blanco no negro… se besan y deciden acostarse, estaban exhaustos.. Mientras tanto en Sunsent Arms baja de un carro verde y carga de nuevo a su hijo lo acomoda en el que antes era su cuarto no había cambiado nada le da un beso y se va a su cuarto…..

Arnold: por que tenias que venir…. Ahhh (suspira) no ce si podre aguantar y mucho menos….verte tan feliz, me da rabia…. Pude ser yo… pero porque me engañaste asi… cálmate.. mejor iré a dormir… ( se acuesta viendo a través de la ventana la luna)… ya te olvide… lo ce.. pero porque siento mucha emoción de verte y en especial tengo… celos.. de esa niña… no duerme ya…

Un nuevo día en Hillwood, en el penthouse se despierta la pareja y deciden hacer de desayunar , sin despertar a su pequeña….

Geraldine: Debe estar agotada… aun no despierta.

Lorenzo: si.. debe estarlo… oye amor… creo que debes saber algo…

Geraldine: a que te refieres ¿? Que pasa?

Lorenzo: Arlie me pidió permiso para ir con sus amigos… y yo…. Decidí darle permiso… es que… si la vieras… ella estaba emocionada… aparte no estaremos en casi todo el día… y se aburrirá en este departamento no crees…

Geraldine: (suspira) tienes razón… esta bien (sonríe)…. Descuida ella se divertirá y esta bien que salga solo se la pasa en la escuela… clases adicionales y trabajo… sabes ayer me comento Rhonda que se mudaran a Hillwood y abrirán el colegio aquí en Hillwood … eso se debe a mi hermanita, creo que es por Bob y Miriam pero.. creo que ella esta tramando algo.. pero lo descubriré.

Lorenzo: lo mismo me comentaron los muchachos… tenemos que terminar el proyecto ya…. Y eso tomaría un tiempo y Arlie podría atrasarse en la escuela no estaría para nada bien… y si dices que Olga esta detrás de esto.. no nos negara la ayuda…. Asi que porque no lo piensas quedarnos un tiempo en Hillwood

Arlie: SI ¡! Nos quedaremos en HILLWOOD (los abraza) los quiero…

Geraldine: otra vez oías …. Ya basta… pero Arlie sabes…

Arlie: lo ce mama… lo siento, prometo ya no hacerlo, por fin tendré amigos.

Geraldine: aun no esta decidido solo fue un comentario, aparte tal vez terminemos hoy el proyecto y regresar a Paris de inmediato….. no me agrado mucho lo de anoche Lorenzo y tal vez podría podría..

Lorenzo: descuida, nunca lo sabrá, aparte mira a tu hija ella quiere amigos…

Geraldine (s e sienta) debo pensarlo…. Aparte señorita cámbiate ya, Sebastián pasara por tus amigos y los cuidara lo vas a obedecer y sobre todo pórtense bien ok ¿? (la besa) y no tan tarde.

Arlie: ok mama descuida nos portaremos bien (sonríe)… y mama espero que aceptes que entre aquí al colegio, me encantaría vivir aquí….

Geraldine: eso espero… bueno amor ya vámonos, tenemos que ir con Vladimir y sabes muy bien que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde….

Lorenzo: esta bien…. Arlie recuerda pórtate bien (la besa y se van).

Arlie: espero nos quedemos…

Mientras tanto en sunset arms… un niño rubio de ojos verdes se levanta temprano y se dirige al cuarto de su padre…..

Ian: creo que ya es tarde… y papa aun no ce levanta (entra al cuarto)…. Papa….. (abre la puerta del cuarto de su padre)…. Papa… (se sube encima de él ) papa…. Papa… papa…

Arnold: dios… que pasa Ian..

Ian: es que son las 10 ya papa y no tenias una junta ¿

Arnold: dioos… tengo que apurarme…. Ya desayunaste (toma su pantalón)…

Ian: aun no….

Arnold: la tía Annie no tarda en llegar…. Te quedaras con ella

Ian: papa… olvidaste que hoy iría con Dylan y los demás a la feria..

Arnold: oh si.. entonces diviértete… (le sonríe).

Ian: si papa…y apúrate que llegaras tarde ( se va).

Salen del pent-house la pareja…. Toman la limosina y llegan a su destino.. toman el elevador…

Vladimir: Geraldine….. Lorenzo (los abraza a los 2)… lo siento.. es que Corinne estaba un poco…

Geraldine: descuida.. lo entendemos.

Vladimir: gracias, pero pasen tenemos ya los informes… espero y les agrade….

Lorenzo: lo mismo digo… (toman los dos asiento)… ahora veamos… mmmmm parece que esta en orden todo…

Geraldine: mmmmm y donde están

Vladimir: se a lo que te refieres Geraldine…. Solo tuvimos una epidemia hace como 2 años y murió gente de San Lorenzo al igual que unos trabajadores.

Lorenzo: es lo que queríamos saber… hay alguna forma de compensación o ..

Vladimir: se están tomando cartas en el asunto… pero mucha gente quiere que mejor dejemos el proyecto.

Geraldine: pero es una obra de beneficencia.. el hospital esta ahí al igual que la reserva

Vladimir: estamos insistiendo, pero querían platicar con ustedes dos…

Lorenzo: quien… haslo pasar….

Vladimir: aun no llega… pero no tengas ansias… es el representante de ellos y creo que… si lo conocen..

Geraldine: entonces donde esta?

Arnold: aquí estoy…. (abriendo la puerta)

Lorenzo: oh ya veo… continua.

Arnold: bueno para mi no es bueno traer las malas noticias, pero el pueblo de San Lorenzo insiste en no ir al Hospital que inauguramos al igual que la reserva , simplemente quieren que nos vayamos de ese lugar ya que trajimos una especie de maldición al pueblo y quieren que desalojemos el lugar… así que mi trabajo los últimos meses o a decir años fue convencerlos y logre hacerlo, pero es un proceso poco a poco, sin perder la esperanza.

Lorenzo: ya veo…. Y díganme ya compensaron a la mayoría…

Vladimir: los del pueblo no quieren el dinero… y algunos trabajadores no…

Geraldine: sabemos que no se puede compensar con dinero, pero al menos mandemos nuestras condolencias Vladimir…

Vladimir: hacemos lo posible…

Lorenzo: bueno.. entonces todo esta en orden… así que nos queda…

Vladimir: solo el cheque..

Geraldine: ya veo… bueno aquí esta (saca su cartera)… y daremos un poco mas para las familias y… si no aceptan futuros proyectos BENEFICOS Vladimir…

Vladimir: gracias….(les da la mano)

Lorenzo: nos retiramos…. Hemos finalizado el proyecto.

Arnold: aun no….

Vladimir: tiene razón….tenemos que ver con nuestros propios ojos el avance, así que esperemos unos 6 meses ¿?

Arnold: si yo diría que 6 meses.

Geraldine: nos veremos en 6 meses ¿

Vladimir: no querida… tienen que estar al pendiente, el comité y yo hemos decidido… que se queden con nosotros los 6 meses por futuros problemas… no queremos de nuevo lo que sucedió hace poco.

Lorenzo: pero no podemos… nosotros no estamos…

Vladimir: tal vez uno…

Geraldine: ok… nos acoplaremos.. nos retiramos señores… (se van, bajan por el elevador y entran a la limosina)…. Creo que tenemos que ir esta noche a mi casa…

Lorenzo: a que te refieres?

Geraldine: Arlie se quedara aquí conmigo… mientras tu puedes ir a arreglar tus compromisos…

Lorenzo: puedo irme en unos días…

Geraldine: (feliz)… esta bien… ahora pediré favores a Olga y espero que no lo note…

Lorenzo: no lo hará… a parte creo que el ira a supervisar la obra… es el arquitecto a cargo…

Geraldine: tienes razón (suspira)…

Lorenzo: esta noticia le agradara a Arlie…

Geraldine: al menos algo bueno resulto… (se toman las manos).

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones de Dinolandia….

Arlie: wow… es genial… quiero subir a todooos.

Cloe: vamos (le toma la mano)… tenemos que subirnos a esos.

Sebastian: srta… creo que esos juegos (le señala la montaña rusa) no es adecuado para su edad….. creo que solo podrán subirse a esooos ( le señala el parque para niños)….

Cammile: oh… (suspira) ya estaba asustada por subirnos a esos juegos… son muy peligrosos.

Cristian: sii.. tienes razón… hay que subirnos a esos… (asustado).

Arlie: (suspira) bueno…

Suben a unos cuantos juegos y después se sientan en una mesa comiendo todos helado….

Angelique: te gusto Arlie….. es de chocolate

Arie: debo decir que esta decilioso.

Ian: acaso no habias probado este sabor…

Arlie: ah decir…(apenada)… es mi primer helado… mi mama no cree que esto sea una comida adecuada para mi edad…

Cristian: que niña eres….. jajajaja… acaso le tenias miedo al helado…

Angelique: ah decir verdad… querido Cristian…. Esto es una comida deliciosa pero nos hace daño.

Cristian (todo cubierto de helado) miedosas… todas las niñas son unas miedosas….

Dylan: tranquilízate….. mi mama también dice lo mismo…Arlie y dime te gusto el helado?

Arlie: si (le sonríe) me encanto, pero espero que Sebastián nos guarde el secreto….

Sebastián: claro que si srta. ( le sonríe). Bueno niños es hora de volver… es muy tarde y la srta. Tiene un compromiso ….

Jona: que pena.. nos estábamos divirtiendo….

Lenna: si.. pero mañana podríamos ir al parque…. Hay un lago y muchos juegos.

Angelique: espero que nos acompañes Arlie….

Arlie: eso espero… aun no lo ce….

Ian: que sucede?

Arlie: no se cuando regrese….

Ian: ah ¿? (confuso).

Arlie: parís…. El lunes tengo que regresar a clases y mi madre quiere ya irse….

Dylan: eso quiere decir que seria tu ultimo dia aquí…. (triste)

Arlie: espero que no… me encanto esta ciudad…. Y la verdad me encanto que fueramos amigos… por que lo somos verdad?

Cloe: por supuesto.. (le sonríe)….

Sebastian: bueno vayámonos….. tenemos que ir con su Tia… srta…

Arlie: espero que mi tia la convezca (suspira).

En una casa a las fueras de la ciudad, residencia d ela familia Pataki, pero ahora habitada por la hija mayor Olga junto a su familia, su esposo Maurice un rubio de ojos azules y sus dos hijas…. Una niña de 10 años Regine y una niña de 3 años Natalie, llegaban para la cena….

Geraldine: y a qui vamos (abre la puerta)….

Olga: hermanita….. (la abrza y la besa)….. te extrañe mucho….

Geraldine: no respiro….

Olga: tan graciosa como siempre… Maurice y yo te esperábamos…..

Lorenzo: hola Olga…..

Olga: Lorenzo y a ver… ahhh aquí estas (la abraza) sabes has crecido mucho desde que te conoci….. tu madre nunca viene a visitarnos… ella ya no me quiere como antes….

Geraldine: por favor… deja ese drama…..

Olga: ( apunto de llorar) es verdad… soy tu hermana y nunca me hablas….

Geraldine: pensé que Maurice y mis sobrinas te hacían feliz aquí…..

Olga: claro… pero necesito también a mi hermanita bebe…. (la vuelve a abrzar)…..

Geraldine: ya pasemos… quiero ver a mis sobrinas….(entran) a ver tu debes ser Reginne… estas demasiado grande… (le da la mano) soy tu tia….

Reginne: buenas tardes…. Y si la conozco.

Olga: a quien me recuerda ese carácter…

Geraldine: y veamos …. Natalie… que bonita estas…. (la niña la abraza)….

Natalie: tiaaaaaaaaaa… te extrañe mucho….

Geraldine: y ya se a quien saliste pequeña (la abraza)…..

Maurice: querida Geraldine (la abraza y se aparta)…. Que bueno que decidieron acompañarnos… pasemos a cenar… (pasan al comedor)….

Olga: espero les guste…. Hoy habrá pato…. Me encanta el pato…..

Lorenzo: esta delicioso….

Olga: muchas gracias…y díganme cuando será ese dia….

Geraldine (nerviosa)….. Olga te dije que no tocaríamos ese tema…. Y menos aquí….

Olga: pero ya han pasado 3 años y sabes… quiero verte ya de blanco….

Lorenzo: creo que no es el momento de decir esto aquí….

Olga: ok… pero quiero que te apresures Lorenzo….

Lorenzo: que mas (recibe un golpe)…. Lo siento (rie)….. pronto…

Olga: (hace una seña) por favor retiren a las niñas…. Creo que ya se aburrieron…. Llevalas al patio (se las llevan)…

Geraldine: ya que estamos solos… QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO ¡! (histérica)…. SABES QUE PODRIA OIRTE.

Olga: vamos es una niña ella no piensa aun de esa forma…

Lorenzo: créeme los niños hoy en día nacen con el celular ya en la mano…. Ella comprende muchas cosas.

Geraldine: ESTAS TONTA….. ERES UNA TONTA….. COMO PUDISTE… ESPERO QUE NO LO PREGUNTE…. PERO QUE DIABLOS…

Olga (llorando): lo siento….. es que… yo… quiero…

Maurice: calma cariño, fue algo inapropiado tu comentario pero vamos Geraldine no paso a mayores asi que hagan las paces….

Geraldine: esta bien …. Te perdono…

Olga: gracias…. (le sonríe)…

Geraldine: sabes… (suspira) tenemos que quedarnos unos días en Hillwood… a decir…

Lorenzo: 6 meses como mínimo.

Olga: SI ¡!

Geraldine: quería pedirte si….

Olga: la escuela no hay problema…. Por eso la abrí aquí… no soportaba ver a mis hijas despedirme de ellas así que abrí aquí una… y también supuse que te encantaría la idea…

Geraldine: solo unos meses…. Después volveré a Paris…

Olga: esta bien… pero te encantara…. Estar aquí, podríamos vivir juntas…

Geraldine: no… nos quedaremos en la mansión de Lorenzo y su familia, esta vacía así que estaremos ahí las dos….

Olga: pero esta también es tu casa… (apunto de llorar).

Geraldine: yo…

Lorenzo: es que mi casa esta mas cerca de la ciudad y seria mas apropiado, porque hay que regresar constantemente a la ciudad para ir con Vladimir….

Olga: esta bien, pero espero me visites….

Lorenzo: solo lo hará Helga… tengo que irme el Lunes ….. necesito ir a arreglar unos asuntos…

Olga: pero que pena…..trabajas muy duro… con razón no se han…

Geraldine: CALLA… es por el momento….. nos quedaremos solo en Hillwood un tiempo..

Arlie: en serio mama…. (la abraza) graciiias…..

Geraldine: por dios…

Olga: es genial (las abraza a las dos) por fin estaremos juntas…. Siii… te encantara la escuela si en Paris era asombroso aquí es mejor… no hay palabras que la describan…..

Arlie: ya quiero que sea lunes…

Lorenzo: solo 1 día mas cariño….

**Continuara…..**

Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy en semana de exámenes ya tenia listo este capitulo pero hasta ahorita halle un hueco de mi tiempo para acomodarlo y también para contestar sus reviews gracias por seguir leyendo y créanme casi termina el fic pronto… pronto…. Eso espero porque estoy esperando un nuevo proyecto una nueva historia que me broto en mi cabecita pero quiero terminar esta primero para que no haya confusiones y…..

Yo se que estos niños tienen 3 años pero no quería que pasaran muchos años, y que Arnold no se pierda toda la infancia de su hija no quiero ser muy cruel….. y creo que decidí esa edad porque mi primita tiene 3 años y sabe usar mejor el iPod que yo u.u

Nos vemos hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por sus reviews…

**Dru:** sorry no quiero privarle a Arnold de la infancia de su hija… tal vez lo averigüe antes de estos 6 meses y gracias por leer y por tus reviews… hasta la próxima…

**Sweet-sol:** si creo que me pase poquito, pero quería ponerle intensidad al fic.. gracias por seguir leyendo y creo que solo quería que conocieran un poco a los niños…. Gracias por tu review… hasta la próxima

**Mechitas123:** yaaaaaaa actualize por fin, sorry me tenían apurada los exámenes y aun sigo en exámenes, pero espero te siga gustando la historia…. Y muchas gracias por tus reviews… gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo…. Tranquila habrá más o menos aun noche…es que tengo dificultades con el final pero prometo no decepcionarte


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Primer día de clases para ciertos niños, la euforia de comenzar un nuevo año para algunos y para otros tener que levantarse muy temprano y estudiar no era tanto agradable, **¨école por les enfants¨ **una escuela para niños con status económico alto, para otros para niños con talentos a temprana edad o para niños que buscan su talento a temprana edad en este caso los padres, situado a las afueras de la ciudad de Hillwood con todas las comodidades que se necesitan desde salón de baile , para clases de equitación, arco, piscina, gimnasia etc….. Todos los talentos reunidos en una sola escuela. Una niña rubia francesa baja de una camioneta range rover con su uniforme una falda coqueta de cuadros, una blusa con corte redondo con un chaleco negro y corbata negra dándole un toque propio de una boina parisina, acompañada de su madre en un vestido pegado al cuerpo rosa con puntos blancos…

Geraldine: Arlie espero que te diviertas…. Y por favor no causes problemas es tu primer día…

Arlie: claro que no mama… (le sonríe)…

Geraldine: tratare de pasar por ti… tengo que ir a trabajar a la oficina e ir al estudio el tío Louis quiere que arregle unas fotos…

Arlie: mama volverás a trabajar (le sonríe)

Geraldine: tengo que…. Aun no termina mi contrato… dios ese maldito contrato que firme…

Arlie: mama pero eres muy buena….

Geraldine: gracias hija pero no me gusta eso… solo lo hago por compromiso con el tio Louis, pero bueno tu diviértete pero no mucho jovencita…. Vamos…

Arlie: adiós ama (le da un beso y se va).

Geraldine: adiós…..

Pheebe: es muy difícil separarse de ellos cada final de vacaciones verdad amiga ¿?

Geraldine: por dios…phbss que te sucede… me asustaste….

Pheebe: sabes Helga… creo que podrás engañar a todos , pero no a mi…..

Geraldine: a que te refieres (nerviosa) yo…

Pheebe: se que Arlie no es hija de el… pero lo que no se… es por que no le has dicho la verdad a Arnie…. El debe saberlo.

Geraldine: Pheebe has perdido la cordura…

Pheebe: no lo puedes negar… tiene su carácter ….. claro y también el tuyo… pero desde que la vi en la fiesta sabia que era de el…. Pero descuida no diré nada a nadie ni a Gerald….pero no creo que sea correcto lo que haces…. Me despido tengo trabajo…

Geraldine: gracias y…. esta conversación nunca sucedió…

Pheebe: lo ce… borrando….. adiós…

Geraldine: demonios ya es tarde…..(sube al auto)…. Charles vamos con Vladimir… espero que solo Pheebe lo sospeche no quiero perder a mi hija….

Después de 15 minutos baja la rubia del coche y llega con dos hombres de negro, ordenes de Lorenzo traer unos guardaespaldas….

Recepcionista: disculpe…. Oh perdón srta. Patts… el sr. Vladimir la espera en su oficina…

Geraldine: gracias….

Recepcionista: piso 26…

Geraldine (sube al elevador)…. Espero que no demoré esto… (abre el elevador)….

Vladimir… Geraldine (besa sus dos pómulos)…. Que agradable sorpresa…. Me encanta cuando me visitas….

Geraldine: acaso no tienes vergüenza… estas casado….

Anna: lo mismo digo.. Geraldine… ya sabes como es…

Geraldine: Anna mucho gusto…. Mucho sin vernos…

Anna: lo ce… pero Corinne había estado enferma y somos aun padre primerizos con esto de las enfermedades de otoño…

Geraldine: ni que lo digas…

Vladimir: y a que debemos tu visita….

Geraldine: quien te entiende Vladimir primero te emocionas por verme y ahora me quieres correr ¿?

Vladimir: lo que yo…

Geraldine: entiendo.. hombre ¨ocupado¨, solo quería saber si mi oficina esta lista…

Vladimir: tu oficina….

Geraldine: acaso creías que trabajaría aquí los 6 meses en Hillwood en mi casa… pues lamento informarte que no… quiero mi oficina aquí en tu empresa y vendré a trabajar…. Como cualquier empleado… solo 6 meses (le sonríe).

Vladimir: dios… pues… solo tengo una oficina vacía, pero creo…. Que no te agradara…

Geraldine: descuida.. mi decorador vendrá y la remodelara, mañana empiezo a trabajar, solo quería informártelo… me despido… tengo una sesión y Louis es muy…

Anna: Louis esta aquí… mándale mis saludos y dile que Corinne esta lista..

Geraldine: como?

Anna: ella lo decidió y creo que seria bueno usar su belleza….admira mucho a Arlie que quiere ser como ella.

Geraldine: dios los sueños de los hijos.. si esta bien yo le informo, me despido ya voy tarde… adiós…. (sube al elevado) ahh… espero que termine estos 6 mese no quiero toparme con….. (se abre el elevador y se tropieza…. Ahh… pero que golpe….

Arnold: lo siento Helga….. perdón Geraldine…. Es que ya iba tarde….

Geraldine: descuida… no cambias, (le sonríe) y descuida aun tu jefe no se despide de su esposa….

Arnold: ya veo…. Me dio mucho gusto… tropezar contigo (le sonríe)….

Geraldine: si a mi también… bueno me esperan adiós Arnold….

Arnold: adiós…(sonrojado) siempre tan linda… (sube al elevador)

La rubia sube a la camioneta y llega a un estudio en el centro…

Louis: ya llegaste… tarde pero llegaste…

Geraldine: lo siento… pero tuve que ir a la oficina… ah por cierto Anna me dijo que Corinne esta lista….

Louis: que bien…. Pero sabes aquí entre tu y yo creo que será un largo esfuerzo por mi parte… es difícil formarlos.

Geraldine: pero que va…. A ti te encantan los retos no…..

Louis: vaya que si… mira aquí están los atuendos…. Claudine te ayudara….

Geraldine: veamos…. Quien es el fotógrafo…

Louis: ahh es André… es nuevo y muy guapo lastima que es Heterosexual… pero es soltero si te interesa…..

Geraldine: sabes que no puedo…

Louis: no veo por qué no…. Tu y Lorenzo no están casados y mucho menos llevan una relación… bueno tu sabes…

Geraldine: yo quiero a Lorenzo…

Louis: pero no lo amas… a mi no me engañas… y Lorenzo esta obsesionado contigo… e

Geraldine: sabes me iré a cambiar no vine a hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo… (se va).

André: ya esta lista?

Louis: no aun no… tranquilo..

André: odio trabajar con modelos… (suspira)… son muy superficiales, pedantes y muy…

Geraldine: te equivocas…. Somos profesionales ¨André¨ pero trabajemos que prometí ir por mi hija….

André: lo siento yo..

Geraldine: trabajemos….

Empieza la sesión de fotos y una tras otra y tras otra…

Geraldine: estoy agotada (toma una botella de agua)…

Louis: tranquila si quieres mañana…

Geraldine: no podre… mañana trabajo… con Vladimir..

Louis: ya veo.. pero si quieres podemos en la noche…

Geraldine: no… Arlie tengo que verificar que duerma….

André: solo faltan las des fotos espontaneas, pero creo que seria mejor hacerlas al ambiente…

Louis: lo siento solo serán unas horas mas….

Geraldine: que hora es ¿?

André: son las 4:10

Geraldine: QUEEEE ¿? Arlie Salía a las 3:30 dios…. Tengo que ir por ella… yo… diablos no tengo señal y Charles fue al supermercado con ahh…

André: tranquila… yo puedo llevarte…..

Geraldine: en serio… gracias pero no perdamos tiempo tengo que volar…

André: descuida… traje hoy el deportivo… vayamos…..

Mientras tanto en **¨école por les enfants¨ ** 3:40 pm y dos niños fueron olvidados, pero seguían al cuidado de la Srta. Coraline su maestra a cargo de ese salón…

Arlie: creo que nos olvidaron Ian…

Ian: descuida… no es mi primera vez… pronto llegaran…

Arlie: espero…. Y dime que clases tomas…

Ian: esgrima y equitación….

Arlie: en serio no te vi….

Ian: descuida…. Yo si te vi…

Arlie: (sonrojada) en serio… lo siento es que esta mañana he estado un poco incomoda…..

Ian: a que te refieres… me contarías….

Arlie: veras….

**FLASHBACK….**

Clase de violín 9:00 am… Sr. Derek Schneider profesor a cargo de la clase.

Dereck: bien comencemos… oh pero si eres tu …. Srta. Patts… que honor tenerla aquí….(mira a la niña rubia) nos haría el honor de tocar una pieza de su repertorio…

Arlie: la verdad no soy muy buena…

Dereck: pero que modesta…. Espero que nos enseñe a todos los presentes unas cuantas cosas.. niños Arlie patts ha ido muchas veces a concursos y en todos ha ganado, en serio para mi es un placer tenerla aquí… comencemos con canon en d major de palchebel… creo que no será reto para usted srta. Patss, pero debemos aprender todos…. Aunque por que no nos da una demostración… vamos no sea tímida…..

Arlie: esta bien (toma su violín y toca)…

Dereck: esplendido… bien mis niños asi debemos tocar en el próximo festival….

Clase de canto 11:am con Emily Stchauser profesora y cantante de opera retirada.

Emily: veamos… quien quiere darnos una demostración, vamos no sean tímidos… mmm tu la rubia de la boina negra… srta… mm Patts correcto?

Arlie: si…

Emily: canta algo para que nos deleites…

Arlie: esta bien… cantare por ti volare de Andrea bochelli…

**sogno all'orizzonte**

**e mancan le parole,**

**si lo so che non c'è luce luce**

**in una stanza quando manca il sole,**

**se non ci sei tu con me.**

**Su le finestre**

**mostra a tutti il mio**

**cuore**

**che hai acceso, chiudi dentro me**

**la luce che**

**hai incontrato per**

**strada.**

Emily: magnifique….. srta. Patts…

Arlie: gracias… siento mucho cantar solo una estrofa… aun no me la aprendo…

Emily: tendrás estos meses…. El festival de música estará encantado contigo… niños he decidido que Arlie este con nosotros en el festival de música….. ayudémosla poco a poco y escogeremos una canción moderna o clásica la que prefieran, tenemos una buena participante este año….

Clase de esgrima 1:pm, por el profesor…. Michael Laques.

Michael: veamos.. algunos son buenos quiero que cada uno se ponga en posición y haremos unos saltos, quiero que los que ya hallan practicado en una fila y los que no han tenido el placer por favor estarán en la mesa de jueces conmigo y les diré paso a paso equivocaciones de sus compañeros.. empecemos… Danielle… bien… Jacquelline…. Bien… Arlie….excelente… venga señorita…

Arlie: acaso lo hice mal… podría hacerlo de nuevo.. yo…

Michael: no se disculpe, pero creo que tiene mucha experiencia…. Dígame donde aprendió eso..

Arlie: el profesor Wagner me enseño unos trucos para familiarizarme en la doma y…

Michael: Alphonse Wagner…

Arlie: si estudie con el en Francia y ….

Michael: es todo un héroe el y viniendo una alumna de el puedo comprobarlo le enseño bien… niños espero que podamos aprender de la srta. Patss estos meses para la competencia en Marzo…

Hora de comida en **¨école por les enfants¨ ** Arlie se sentaba en una mesa sola…..

Arlie: creo que no ha cambiado nada de esto….profesores maravillados, reconocimiento de la srta patts y sobre todo sin amigos… y para acabarla comiendo pescado… giu… pero son proteínas… claro chef.. gracias por un mala comida…

Angelique: creo que alguien tuvo un mal día….

Arlie: odio que mi madre controle mi comida…. Odio esto..

Cloe: podemos intercambiar… es sushi

Arlie: paso…odio los mariscos, pero según mis padres son proteínas que necesito.. a mi edad.. como les fue hoy…

Angelique: clase de cocina y arte… pan comido para mi…

Cloe: ciencias, matemáticas avanzadas fascinante….

Angelique: y la srta. Patts ya causo un revuelo entre los maestros… nunca vi a los maestros fascinados por alguien…

Arlie: no hablemos de eso.. (suspira) increíble que aun la tía Olga me dejara en los mismos talleres….

Angelique: ya fuiste a esgrima ¿?

Arlie: después de la comida…

Angelique: se fascinaran…pero bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo natación y aun no escojo el bañador que usare….

Cloe: adiós.. también me retiro, quieres que te acompañe….

Arlie: seria divertido… amiga.. (sonríe).. que clase tienes? (se levantan juntas y caminan)

Cloe: piano…. Amo el piano…

Arlie: en serio… me encantaría escucharte alguna vez….

Cloe: cuando gustes…. Tengo que irme aquí es…. Nos vemos…

Arlie: adiós… tengo que ir a cambiar todavía… adiós… veamos… aquí esta mi uniforme… ( se pone un uniforme negro para niñas y blanco para niños)….. bien lista…

Clase de esgrima por Han Lewis… 2:30 pm

Han: bien niños, sepárense…. Escojan a su pareja blanco contra negro… bien ahora…. En guardia… bien… ahora escogeré a….tu… ( señala a un niña de negro) ) vamos a hacer una practica entretenida… descuida no te lastimare me acoplare a tu nivel… y empecemos…..

Después de una practica entretenida….

Han: que hábil eres…. Te falta practica pero estas muy bien…

Arlie: (se quita la careta dejando sus rizos rubios al aire) gracias…..

Han: srta. Patss… creo que me sorprendió. Creo que nos topamos otra vez, niños la srta. Patss es una de las mejores participantes en Francia claro por su profesor…. Pero a que debemos el honor de tenerla en Hillwood.

Arlie: mis padres trabajan aquí…

Han: ya veo, me encantaría reforzar sus estudios…. Bien empecemos todos en posición…. Esperemos que en Marzo siga para las competencias…..

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

Ian: eso es muy bueno… te fue muy bien….

Arlie: solo quiero pasarla bien este año…. Pero creo que mis profesores me absorberán….

Ian: descuida lo hacen por nuestro bien (le sonríe)….

Arlie: gracias… sabes que bueno que compartimos clases juntos

Ian: a mi también me da gusto (le sonríe)….

Arnold: Ian (lo abraza) lo siento…. Tuve una junta y….

Ian: descuida papa…. Estuve también haciendo compañía…

Arnold: ah hola….

Arlie: me llamo Arlie… mucho gusto….

Arnold: ya veo, tu madre te olvido… pero como pudo…. Son las 3:50 8enojado) acaso no ve que….

Arlie: descuide, mi madre es muy despistada…. No ha de tardar….

Arnold: Ian… creo que nos quedaremos un rato… no me gustaría dejarte sola Arlie si nos permites…

Arlie: descuide… la srta. Coraline esta aquí y … no quiero… causar problemas…

Arnold: claro que no… esperaremos a tu madre….

Ian: si Arlie…. No es bueno que estés sola…

Arlie: lo agradezco… muchas gracias….

Arnold: no te disculpes…y como te fue Ian en tu clase de esgrima y de equitación…

Ian: muy bien… pero hubieras visto a Arlie…. Sobresalió ante todos…

Arnold: en serio ¿? (intrigado)…

Ian: por supuesto… ella es asombrosa (sonrojado).

Arlie: (sonrojada)… no es para tanto… solo es que fue mucha practica..

Arnold: por que mucha practica…

Arlie: desde muy niña he practicado todos los días, y…

Arnold: acaso tu madre te obliga o es tu … padre (molesto)…

Arlie: no…. No es eso… solo que algunas veces cuando ellos tienen que viajar me quedo sola o con la srta. Daena.. ella es divertida, pero pues es algo… mayor… si mayor, que no puedo jugar con ella, así que decido ir a la escuela y practicar un poco mas…

Arnold: ya veo… pero por que no te llevan tus padres a sus viajes (molesto).

Arlie: algunas veces voy… no me gusta ir mucho… solo se la pasan hablando y hablando… y yo quiero jugar así que mejor me quedo en casa donde si tengo con que jugar..

Arnold: ya veo… tu madre también le gustaba mucho los deportes…

Arlie: en serio y como era ella ¿?... ella casi no habla de ella.

Arnold: ella destacaba en deportes en todos era la mejor, básquetbol, beisbol, etc…. Son muchos pero en donde ella era la mejor era en literatura… amaba leer y escribir…

Arlie: eso lo ce…mi madre tiene libros rosas escritos por ella… de tu tan joven de ojos verdes… rubio… y cabeza de balón… ella no lo sabe pero a veces los leo…. Aunque una vez creí que era mi padre, pero no se parece….. ella se enamoro de ese joven….

Arnold: (sonrojado) no que yo sepa… ella y yo éramos amigos, pero no creo que de quien hables… no … fueron novios… pero por que preguntas…

Arlie: es que mi prima Natalie me dijo un secreto… que oyó de la tía Olga… pero no pueden decir nada ( pone un dedo en su boca)….

Ian: que te dijo….

Arlie: que mi padre no esta caso con mi madre… por que sigue enamorada ella de el….. y también que mi padre no….

Geraldine: Arlie… siento llegar tarde Louis nos entretuvo….

Arlie: madre… que bueno que estés aquí, el sr. Arnold nos hablaba de ti….

Geraldine: ahhh.. hola Arnold, y debes ser Ian (le sonríe)… eres muy apuesto jovencito…

Ian: (sonrojado) ah.. gracias…

Geraldine: gracias Arnold…. Te debo una… discúlpame tenemos que irnos….

Arnold: descuida fue un placer… adiós.. ( ve que se suben a un Audi deportivo rojo).

Ian: papa estas bien….

Arnold: si solo que Arlie me hizo pensar algo….. vamos es tarde y hay que cenar…. (pensando: tendré que preguntarle a Arlie en otra ocasión su secreto)

Mientras tanto en el Audi rojo….

Geraldine: gracias por llevarme por mi hija….

André: de nada, sabes quería disculparme contigo y por qué no vamos a cenar yo invito….

Geraldine: es mucha molestia y yo no se si….

André: solo es una cena…. Y será pizza te agrada la idea Arlie?

Arlie: si ¡! Vamos… mama muero de hambre

Geraldine: no comiste hoy en la escuela….

Arlie: me dieron pescado… giu….

Geraldine (suspira)… pero es..

Arlie: nutritivo… pero quiero pizza…

André: no se diga mas comemos y después las llevo a casa que dice ¿?

Geraldine: André… gracias por amafiarte con mi hoja (molesta) y Arlie gracias por ceder (mas molesta) vamos, pero comeremos y directo a la cama para ti jovencita…

Llegan a un restaurant italiano y ordenan…..

André: y Arlie como te fue hoy?

Arlie: bien gracias… André.

André: de nada pequeña…

Geraldine: André es el nuevo fotógrafo que contrato el tío Louis y será tu nuevo fotógrafo…. Claro si tu lo decides…

Arlie: si me llevas a comer mas pizza si….

Geraldine: jovencita no debes comer tanta…

André: acepto, pero si sellamos este trato con una malteada de chocolate que dices….

Arlie: SI ¡!

Geraldine: dios… creo que iré al tocador con ustedes no se puede…( se levanta y tropieza)….. dios.. otro golpe…..

Arnold: lo siento… ah eres tu Helga….

Geraldine: Arnold es el segundo golpe…. Porque estas molesto… la molesta seria yo.. no tu…

Arnold: por que no estas casada con el…. Dime… acaso no te respondió por Arlie… ese degenerado,… aparte le dio un apellido a su hija…

Geraldine: de que….. hablas? Acaso…. Tu me estas espiando… me espías…. Porque… tu … no tienes… derecho… tu mucho menos… tienes derecho a criticar a Lorenzo….

Arnold: ahora defiéndelo…. Y tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo…..

Geraldine: de que hablas tu…. Porque tendrías que…

Arnold: yo….. yo…. Yo….

Geraldine: tu que ¿ (molesta).

Arnold: yo aun te amo….. (la besa)…..

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Emocionante no ¿?... porque yo si me emocione, le meto mucha paja porque ya casi se acaba esta historia y quiero dejarlos emocionados…

**Sweet-sol:** gracias y espero que sigas leyendo…. Gracias por tu review…

**Mechitas123:** gracias….. que bueno que te gusto….. en serio…


End file.
